


His Possession

by X_driverswife_x



Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Possessive Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_driverswife_x/pseuds/X_driverswife_x
Summary: Ever since the death of your parents, you've spent your days as a scavenger on Jakku. After being captured by the despicable First Order, will you be able to endure the dark and erotic attributes of being owned by Kylo Ren?Co-written with @meg_xren
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. You Work For Me Now Dear

You munched on your green hued portion bread while observing the aesthetic, golden sunset. Another day of strictly scavenging on Jakku was enervating. You must've trotted for miles in the scorching, dense sand, searching for anything that would aid you in earning a meal for today; maybe even tomorrow if you were fortunate enough. After finishing the smallest portion of food you'd managed to acquire, you headed back into your hut and resumed scrubbing off old droid parts; in order to trade them in to Unkar Plutt tomorrow, they must be "cleansed of any and all grime" according to him. 

Prior to both your parent's death, you'd lived in separate sector of the galaxy. You recall almost nothing from that time period, almost as if your memory had been wiped entirely. Ever since then, you'd been surviving by your lonesome, and to be honest...you were getting pretty damn good at it. You knew you'd most likely be stranded on this planet for the rest of your life...bored and alone. Everyday was the same repetitive routine and you were tired of it. But unfortunately, there was nothing you could do...no escape, you were trapped here.

The night carried on and dusk soon set in. You laid down onto your firm and tremendously uncomfortable "bed", which you'd grown accustomed to over the years. Drifting off into a deep slumber, you dreamt of a land far, far away. It was a place where you could experience a life worth living instead of just barely getting by. A world that consisted of fields upon fields, encompassed with greenery and wide varieties of flowers. Somewhere that was home to thousands of elated humans and creatures. A place where you could truly enjoy yourself.

Before you knew it, the sun beams were peaking through the minuscule cracks of your tiny home and striking you in the face. You rose from your makeshift bed and cracked your strained back. Not paying too much attention to your overall appearance, you got ready for the day using what little items you owned. You began to gather an abundance of old droid parts, placing them into a large, cargo net sack then flinging it over your shoulder. Yawning as you stepped out into the balmy air, you were on your way to see Unkar. 

You made it to the hectic concession stand at Niima Outpost and patiently waited in line to propose a deal with him. 

"One half portion." He slammed package onto the counter. 

Emitting out a loud sigh, you snatched it and turned your back on him. You assumed you'd receive much more than that, but unfortunately, changing Unkar's mind was nearly impossible. You never attempted to even persuade him, it'd just be a waste of time. He'd given you just enough to make breakfast for this morning, but you were determined to earn more after searching for parts today. 

You returned to your hut and began to prepare your unfulfilling meal. Creating a paste with the portion, it quickly mounted into a fluffy ball of bread. You immediately demolished the food, then grabbed your quaterstaff and headed into the outskirts of Jakku. The wind whooshed past you as your speeder accelerated at a staggering rate. You'd built this method of transportation from salvaged parts years ago; fortunately it was able to carry considerable cargo, making it ideal for traveling on Jakku.

You must've scavenged for hours, ascending up the remanence of old ships in the starship graveyard; the sweat beads on your forehead were raw evidence of that. You'd only discovered three eligible engine parts, not even remotely close to as many you hoped for; but that'd have to cut it for Unkar. 

On your journey back, you heard the sudden roar of a spaceship engine floating above you. You whipped your head around only to be met with a tremendously large, flying entity. It appeared to be moving closer and closer towards Niima Outpost. You planted your foot on the gas and tried your absolute hardest to increase your stamina; but the top-heavy speeder you rode was no match for such an enormous ship. 

When you finally made it back to Niima, you heard the echoes of blasters being fired off; through the crossfire you were able to make out the ear piercing screams of what sounded like creatures being slaughtered. You hopped off your vehicle and rushed to the chaotic scene, hoping you'd be able to help in any way possible. 

Suddenly, a black cloaked figure became an inconvenient obstacle in your path. His weapon of choice appeared to be a blazing red light saber which he held by his side. You were frozen, stuck in utter shock...you'd never seen such people like this, on Jakku. Your hands flew up in the air to reveal your innocence and your quarter staff fell into the sand beneath you. 

"W-why are you killing them?!" Your voice shook as you spoke. 

"They're a threat to the First Order, allying with divisions of the Resistance." The man's voice muffled through his villain like mask. 

"Y-you're with the First Order?" Your blood began to boil as the screams of your parents being obliterated, bounced off the walls in your cranium. 

"Yes...now do I have to kill you too?" He raised his saber and let it hover over your head. 

"No, no, please no." You took a small step back. 

"Why not?" He took a step closer, making your prior movement useless. 

"Because, please don't...I'll, I'll do anything, y-you can take whatever you want please." You pleaded for your life. 

"Anything?" His tone was sinister like. 

"Um..y-yes." Your knees began to quake as you nodded excessively. 

"Come." He retracted his saber, abruptly grasped your arm, then began to walk.

"My stars...t-thank you." You sighed in relief. "Wait...w-where are we going?" You stuttered. 

Before he could reply, you spotted a familiar ship in the distance...it appeared he was heading straight for it. 

"I recall you saying you'd do anything...well, you work for me now dear." He kept his grip on your arm and pulled you up the steep ramp. 

"Wait, n-no I didn't mean it like that! You can't just TAKE me! Let go!" You attempted to break free from his hold but he was too strong. 

"Cooperate." His tone was harsh. 

"But I-" your head jerked over your shoulder to take one last glance at the land you were deserting. It wasn't the grandest planet in the galaxy but...it was home. 

You immediately realized that you didn't have any chance at escaping him; that you didn't have any control over this situation...you gave in, letting him haul you onto the ship. 

"Wait did you say work for y-...what the hell do you mean work for you?" 

"Oh...you'll see." The echo of his voice sent shivers down your spine. Who was this man? And what the fuck had you just gotten yourself into?

As you strolled down the hall, you passed a cluster of people dressed in all white armor, as well as a pale washed man with fiery red hair. Your eyes darted around to glance at all the high tech attributes...you were truly astonished by your surroundings. The man continued to forcefully tug on your arm and it felt as if it'd tare from the socket at any given moment.

"Think you can go a little easy on my arm? You might break the damn thing..." your tone was the slightest bit snarky. 

He whipped around, 

"Watch your tone with me sweetheart. I just spared your life." He tightened his hold on you significantly. 

"OW." You yelped. 

"Quite. You're fine." He continued to drag you along. 

You reached a large, metal door and it whooshed open before your eyes. A dark and upscale room with very expensive furniture appeared.

"What the fu-" 

"This is your new room, get used to it...I'll be back." He finally released your arm and urged you forwards. You stumbled over your own feet and ended up colliding with the floor. 

"I-" before you could speak another word, the metal doors slammed shut. 

Getting a room like this was quite an upgrade from your usual small-scale, broken down habitat...but something about this whole situation didn't sit well with you, it was all so...ominous.

You hadn't seen nor heard any information about the First Order ever since your parents died. People on Jakku chose not to discuss such sensitive topics. You obviously knew they were terrible human beings and....killers, you'd seen it first hand, so what was gonna happen to you on this ship...? 

Now you had to sit in silence and wait for the mysterious man to come back. You plopped down onto your bed and a loud sigh escaped your lips. Rubbing your face in distress and annoyance, you continued to groan. About thirty minutes of agonizing boredom had passed before the door finally flung open. You rose up from the mattress and were met with the same large entity that'd brought you here. 

"Geez it's about ti-"

He cut your sentence short, 

"What was a girl like you doing moping around on Jakku?" 

"Um I lived there...? I don't really know what you're asking..."

"Why were you alone...no family?" 

"Nope...they um, they were murdered by the First Order when I was just a child actually." your tone was pained but slightly snarky. 

"Hmm." He paced back and forth. 

"Do you happen to know anything about that?" You turned your head sideways with an attitude. 

"Unfortunately I don't. If you were just a child at the time...I was as well." 

"Oh..." your eyes shifted to the floor.

If he was around your age...then he wasn't the one who ruined your life so early on; but who had? As confused as you were, you'd always despise the First Order with every living cell in your body...nothing could change that.

"Now can you explain to me what all of this mumbo jumbo is?" You folded your arms. 

He let out a muffled laugh beneath his mask. 

"See I've been looking for a girl like you...pure, but yet still a little brat. You don't find those everyday; guess I just happened to be lucky." His tone was menacing. 

"What do you mea- Look, thanks for not killing me on the spot but um...I'd prefer if you could just drop me back off on Jakku. I'll give you everything I have, but...I'm not staying here. When I said I'd give you "anything"...I was referring to...inanimate items, you know? Not me as a fucking person...I'm not your doll."

He took an intimating step towards you. 

"I'll explain this as best I can, you...work for me. You do as I say or they'll be consequences. If you want me to put a formal label on it, your my...personal assistant." He spoke with hand gestures, pointing at you then at himself. 

"Excuse me? Like your fucking butler or..." 

"Mmm not quite. That's just a term I like to use, sounds more...forgiving." He inched closer.

"So what's my actual JOB, DUMB ASS!" Your voice strained. 

He abruptly grasped your jaw with his leather encompassed digits and tilted your head upwards.

"You will not disrespect your Supreme Leader like that..." He completely towered over you.

"Supreme Leader?" Who was this man.

"I-" You stuttered. 

"Say it." His tone was low. 

"What?" You shook your head in confusion. 

"Tell me...that you will not, disrespect your Supreme Leader like that." He spoke in slow motion. 

You were silent with bewilderment. 

"Go on." His grip tightened as he sunk down to your level, mask now inches away from your unnerved face.

"Im not saying tha-" He squeezed your face between his hand, applying immense pressure. 

Now...you were in pain. "Okay okay...I- I will not disrespect my Supreme Leader like that..." Your voice shook slightly. 

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He aggressively released his hold on you. 

"I- I guess not." You bit your tongue in annoyance. 

"Your dinner will arrive shortly. You start working for me tomorrow; the closet and burea will provide your wardrobe. I expect to see you ready and in one of those dresses tomorrow by 12:00 pm."

"Wha-...um...ok?" A little fucking uniform...is he serious? 

"Yes, I am serious. Now get some rest." He slammed the door shut following his exit.

How did he know-...gosh was he weird.

You darted over to the closet, curious as to what outfit you'd be mandated to wear tomorrow. As you swung open the doors you were met with an array of all black clothing. You analyzed what draped down from the hangers and your only choices seemed to be...black skimpy dress, after black skimpy dress, after BLACK SKIMPY DRESS. You were stunned...was this man trying to turn you into slut? The hell you were wearing any of those, he'd just have to deal with it. 

Although they were way too revealing...you'd never seen such expensive clothing, being on Jakku, you were used to your plain, white and tan wardrobe. Never in your life had you worn something like that...and you weren't so sure if you'd ever want to. You sealed the closet doors shut and headed into the bathroom for a shower. 

On your short journey over, you heard another knock at the door. You proceeded to open it and a woman carrying a tray stood before you. 

"Your dinner, enjoy." She handed you the tray and before you could express your gratitude, she was on her way down the hall. 

The tray was filled with a variety of gourmet food; analyzing each item, you were amazed at the wide spread they carried here on the ship. You dove in and began to scarf down as much food as you could stomach. You were famished, gulping down a glass of water, you swallowed hard. The full and warm feeling in your belly brought you slight joy for once during this hectic day. 

Your eyes bulged out of your head while walking through the bathroom door, oh my stars...an actual fucking shower. The last time you'd experienced one was during your early years as a child. You failed to remember too much from back then, but one thing you did recall, was access to amazing appliances such as this. As unhygienic as it seemed...this kind of luxurious bathing was non existent on Jakku. During the years you spent alone, you took care of yourself as best you could, but right now you were ecstatic to be reintroduced to the world of true cleanliness. 

You drew the curtain open and switched on the water, fiddling with the handle a few times before getting the temperature just right. After shimmying out of your tremendously shabby and taddered clothes, you planted yourself directly underneath the stream that emitted from the shower head. The delightful sensation of water cascading down your figure, sent you diving into a pool of relief. Once your hair became saturated, you began to scrub your scalp forcefully with a heavenly scented shampoo. You followed up with conditioner...geez, this place was like a damn hotel on Canto Bight. Unfortunately you'd never been, but you've heard stories and well, it appeared you were currently living in a paradise....extremely similar. For a split second you'd almost forgotten you were on a ship that belonged to the loathsome First Order... You washed away the filth that lingered on your body, starting at the nape of your neck, and covering every square inch of skin until you reach the soles of your feet. After rinsing away any remaining suds, you pulled back the curtain and walked into an enormous, fluffy cloud of steam. Unable to see your own reflection, you wiped down the mirror and glanced at yourself. While wrapped in a white cotton towel, you dried off your moist skin. The satisfying sensation you felt after bathing for almost an hour, was indescribable.

You made your way over to the bureau to retrieve some fresh clothes. 

Holyshit. 

As you pulled out the drawer, it appeared to be filled to the brim with many variations of scandalous undergarments...my stars...how the fuck were you supposed to feel? You'd never owned nor wore anything of the sorts but...you definitely weren't putting on your old grimy clothes so...why not? Slipping into them, the panties fit just right. You yanked out another drawer and before your eyes were pairs upon pairs of sexy, silk pajama sets...why the hell did they have all this stuff? They weren't even expecting you...right? You were puzzled to say the least but you proceeded to slip into a ruby red pajama set. Both the shorts and tank were made from luscious silk and lined with dainty, black lace. It was all so revealing, you felt somewhat sinful wearing such items...but it appeared you didn't have any alternatives. 

This entire day had wiped you out entirely and you were ready for some much needed sleep...in a real fucking bed. Wow, you detested and loved this place, both at the same time. You plopped down onto the cozy and comfy mattress, letting the blankets engulf your frame. As you laid your head onto the fluffy pillow, you fell into a state of pure serenity...maybe you could get used to this. 

You immediately dozed off and woke to the sound of an ear piercing buzzer, what the kriff? You shot up and searched for the irritating sound, only to find an alarm clock on your nearby night stand. You scanned it in attempts to find the snooze button and after a few tries, you'd finally managed to shut it off. It was 10:30...you certainly weren't used to sleeping in this late, it was rewarding. Just as your stare left the clock, you shifted your eyes back and spotted a tray of food on your nightstand...so this place was basically a hotel. You devoured your delicious breakfast and your taste buds were left dancing with joy...sheesh, did this ship have some good food. 

Rubbing your puffy eyes, you made your way into the bathroom. You scrubbed at your teeth vigorously then raked a brush through your slightly tangled hair...that'd have to do. After exiting you remembered...you were certainly not wearing any of those dresses, he could give you as many "consequences" as he wanted..but you wouldn't be caught dead wearing one. 

You needed something else to change into though...you searched through all the drawers with determination and finally found a pair of what looked to be black stretchy leggings and a white v neck tee. Thank the maker. You snatched a white bra to match and shimmied into all three. Taking a quick glance at the clock, it was 11:00. You knew you didn't need this much time to get ready and had so much of it to spare so what were you supposed to do? Sit on your ass and day dream?...Actually, that didn't sound half bad. You laid back down onto your bed and fixated on the jet black ceiling paint...why was everything was so dark? You must've played I-spy around the room for about fifteen minutes before accidentally dozing off again. You were woken by a robotic voice practically yelling in your ear.

"I thought I told you to be ready?" His tone was filled with slight anger.

Startled, you quickly rose up and blinked rapidly until your vision was clear. 

"Shit, you scared me..., uh I- I was, but I finished getting ready early and I had some extra time...must've fallen back asleep. I'm ready now, let's get on with this." You shrugged and threw your hands up in the air.

"What do you mean you're "ready now"?...get dressed." He gestured to the closet. 

"Um, see...I'm not wearing any of those ridiculous dresses." Your tone was snarky. 

Your forearm was met with the tightest grasp it's ever known.

"...Oh but you are." His voice echoed in your head. 

"Oh, but I'm not..." you attempted to yank your arm away from him. 

"I don't have to punish you already, do I?" You heard his breath shudder even under his mask.

"No..." You raised your brows. 

"So don't provoke me. You're wearing the dress. End of story." Unfortunately, his tone was too intimidating to rebel. 

"F-Fine." You sighed and his grip on your arm ceased as you pulled it away a second time. 

"I'll be back in ten minutes. You better be ready." He slammed the door shut as his black cape whooshed behind him. 

Well apparently you had to cooperate; maybe you'd see how today went...just today. 

You pulled the tight, black fabric over your head and it's elasticity hugged your frame. As you glanced in the mirror, you surprisingly didn't hate the look, yes it was scanty...and your chest was practically spilling out the top, but for once in your life...you felt sexy. You slipped on a pair of what appeared to be black shiny heels; steadying yourself, you rehearsed your walk in them. Just as you'd gotten the hang of it, the Commander interrupted your learning session. But he didn't move from the doorway, not forwards, not backwards...only his head shifted, clearly scanning your entire figure. 

"Let's go." He gestured to outside the door and you obliged. 

"And I have to wear this...why?" You walked by his side and slicked the material down with your hands. 

He failed to reply. 

"Ok then. Hey when are you gonna take this stupid thing off?" You reached up and tapped the side of his mask with your index finger. He stopped mid step and turned to face you. Soon your back had collided with the wall and the front of his helmet pressed against your forehead. Oops...maybe you....shouldn't have done that.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" His hands began to dig into your collar bones. 

"Relax." You scoffed. 

His strength increased, this man really needed to take some anger management classes. 

"Ok ok, I'm sorry geez." He stepped away and continued to trot down the hall. You re-situated your dress and followed his stride. You were just itching to ask where the two of you were headed but instead, you kept quite. As you reached an enormous metal door, the Supreme Leader's hand shifted to sit on your shoulder, placing you in front of him as if he were presenting you to an audience. The doors opened and you were met with a large black table. An abundance of people were spread around it and your eyes scanned the room, observing every entity you saw. The Supreme Leader urged you forwards and the two of you proceeded to sit side by side at the elongated table. 

"It's nice of you to finally show up." You immediately recognized the fair skinned ginger you'd seen earlier.

"I was preoccupied." He gestured to you. "I recall mentioning that I've recently been on a manhunt to acquire a...personal assistant. She was retrieved from Jakku yesterday." The Supreme Leader shifted closer towards you and nudged your thigh, "Don't be rude now...introduce yourself." 

Every pair of eyes flickered towards you.

"Um...hi I'm y/n." It sounded more like a question rather than a statement. 

"General Hux, and the rest of my team." He gestured to himself then towards the assembly line of people. "I'm not so sure why Ren brought you along today considering we'll be discussing some rather...confidential information." Hux turned to the Supreme Leader. 

Ren? How many names did he have...?

"She's with the First Order now." The Supreme Leader gave a single nod. 

"N-no I'm not." You scoffed. 

"She's kidding...Moving on, did you manage to locate the newly developed Resistance fleet?" His head shifted towards Hux. 

"We're working on it sir, they've made it nearly impossible to track their ships...but we're doing everything in our power to retrieve their exact coordinates." 

"Try harder. I want them annihilated as soon as possible, who knows what those scum bags are scheming." You witnessed his leather gloves crease as his fists clenched on top of the table. 

"Yes Supreme Leader." Hux nodded. 

The meeting carried on and almost every word they'd said, went in one ear, and out the other. You didn't care enough to listen nor did you see it being necessary. The Supreme Leader escorted you back to your room and continued to linger in the doorway. 

"Let me ask you one more time, and don't bullshit me. What is my actual job here...what will I be doing? Just tell me." 

"You're looking too far into it. You'll see...soon." 

"JUST TELL ME!" You hadn't recognized the volume of your tone until after the words escaped your lips. Shit. 

He slammed the door shut behind him and lurched towards you.

"I have needs...you're here to fulfill them. You'll work for me in more ways than one; attending meetings when I see your presence necessary, traveling with me on most missions, and many, many other things. You'll do whatever I ask of you. Correct me if I'm wrong but...you seem like an intelligent girl, stop being so ignorant; don't make this any harder than it has to be, just obey me." 

"The hell i'm doing whatever you ask..." your tone was snarky. 

"I don't think you understand, this isn't optional." You heard the frustration in his voice. 

"We'll see about that." You raised your brows. 

"Yes. Yes we will." His tone was low and his words were almost incomprehensible.

You sighed.

"So are you ever gonna take that damn mask off? It's...creepy."

The Supreme Leader's bulky helmet hissed as he began to remove it, lifting it over his head, he finally revealed his true identity. 

Well...shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello my luvs and for those returning, welcome back!! I hope you like the fic so far, I'm literally just writing as I go so bare w me lol. This chapter was pretty lengthy considering it was the first one, not all of them will be this long most likely. 
> 
> I know it seems like y/n has been quarantined from all technology and items among the ship for years, but I can't have someone explain every little thing to y/n, that would take wayyy too long. Hopefully that doesn't ruin any part of the fic, I don't think it will though. So we're just gonna pretend y/n knows a good majority of what the items are hehe. 
> 
> XOXO


	2. It’s An Order Not A Choice

You were rooted to the ground in front of him, stiff and immobile like a concrete wall...this was not what you'd expected him to look like. As the mask left his head, his locks were the first thing that'd caught your attention. Jet black like the soft feathers on a raven, swaying effortlessly in an abundance of directions. His face was contoured in all the right places, bone structure beyond distinctive...covered by smooth, satin like skin. The cocoa brown eyes he possessed, twinkled with honey like specks and the forward expression he held was steady, yet driving like the advance of a heavy truck. Demeanor gloomy but all the more seductive; beauty so striking that it represented the edge of a razor sharp knife. That same knife just so happened to be penetrating your pulsating heart...you'd fallen into a catatonic like state while exploring the entirety of his appearance. 

You finally snapped out of the trance you'd been locked in and took a small step back. 

"Oh..." you pursed your lips and swallowed hard. 

"Did you hear what I said?" He furrowed his brows.

"Yeah..." you hadn't heard shit.

"Really?" He crept closer. 

"Yes." You glanced up at him with artificial confidence. 

"And what may that be?" He had an amused look on his face. 

"Uh- yeah I don't know." Your eyes shifted away from him in embarrassment. 

"When I speak, you listen." He raised his brows. 

"Whatever you say Supreme Leader." You smirked in mockery. 

"You think it's funny?" His tone was harsh. 

"A little bit...yeah." You held your hand over your mouth to refrain from giggling. 

He quickly ripped your hand away and threw it down to your side. "Stop acting like a child..." 

"Ok...calm down..." You put your hands up in defense. 

"What I said was, I told you earlier that you'd accompany me on my Command Ship when need be...I have a mission on Mustafar this afternoon and you're coming with me." His demeanor was demanding. 

"Um...why?" You furrowed your brows. 

"You were a scavenger, you'd be a good fit for a situation like this. I'm assuming you're familiar with mostly climbing and weaving your way in between entities...I have to retrieve an object that is crucial to the First Order. It's located in Fortess Vader, I doubt you're familiar with the place but that doesn't matter; we have to clear the forest of Corax Ven before anything else. The cult we're dealing with, Alazmec of Winsit, is dangerous, and I take it, you don't have the slightest idea on how to fight?

"I mean, give me a quaterstaff and I'm good." You threw your hands up in the air. 

"Yeah that's not gonna work..." He rubbed his jaw. 

"I need to teach you how you can protect yourself. Not necessarily fight, you most likely won't even need to most of the time. But if you'll be accompanying me on missions such as this one, you'll need a few training sessions here and there, that's it." 

"Uh...I'm not really into that warrior lifestyle so..." 

"It's an order not choice..." He inched closer. 

"And if I don't follow it?" You held your head high. 

"You'll wish you did." He zeroed in on your eyes.

"Fine." You crossed your arms.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes, make sure you...change out of that." He pointed to your dress. 

"No shit. But...what should I wear?" You furrowed your brows. 

"Look in the bottom drawer of your burea." He walked out and shut the door behind him. 

Stars if this was some stupid, jumpsuit you'd throw a fit no doubt about it. 

Yanking open the drawer, you were met with a few pairs of black stretchy capree pants, along with multiple sports bras. 

Ok so this was worse than a jumpsuit. 

He really thought you'd wear a bra in front of him...? Fuck that. Clearly, this man has idea who he's dealing with. You slipped into red and black athletic pants and threw on the white tee shirt you'd worn earlier today. 

After trotting your way into the bathroom, you secured your hair up in a high ponytail, making sure no stray pieces were blocking your vision. Shoes...what shoes would you wear? You certainly couldn't wear fucking heels; you opened the closet doors and began to study the bottom shelf. Thank the stars, white sneakers would definitely work. You stepped into them and took a quick glance at the clock...1:15. With fifteen minutes to spare you decided maybe you'd explore a little bit. Curious as to what the rest of the ship looked like...it probably wouldn't hurt to find out. 

Soon you were out the door and headed down the nearest, prolonged hallway. As you sauntered throughout the Finalizer, you witnessed the fascinating life of all individuals involved with the First Order. Everyone appeared to be so...intimidating. 

White armored people fiercely clutched their blasters while passing you in a militaristic assembly line. Keeping your head down, you attempted to keep a low profile in hopes to steer clear of making eye contact with one of them...or anyone in that matter. The Supreme Leader would most likely not approve of your little self tour but...whatever.

You found yourself wandering into what seemed like an eerie abyss, stepping further and further towards two substantial, silver doors. This place was fucking creepy and...you'd already seen enough. Just as you began to pivot in your current stance, the doors creaked open and none other than the Supreme Leader began to stride towards you. As he crept closer you gawked while observing how perfectly his tight black tee shirt hugged his frame, encompassing his enlarged biceps. For a second, you didn't mind him being in your presence...

"Funny seeing you he-" 

He cut your sentence short. 

"What the hell are you doing?" His voice was slightly hoarse. 

"You know, just...checking out the ship a little bit. No harm no foul?" You shot him a closed mouth smile praying that it'd distract him from your unauthorized act. 

"Did I tell you, you could leave your room?" He towered over you like a monstrous tree. 

"Nope...but why does that matter? It's not like you own me..." You rolled your eyes. 

"You know, you're quite an interesting girl...thinking you have any power over me." He let out an amused laugh. 

"And you're quite an interesting guy, thinking you can make me obey you." You folded your arms. 

The Supreme Leader forcefully grabbed your shoulder and sunk down to reach your eye level. "Oh, pretty little thing...you have no idea what's headed your way." 

"Mhhm." Your tone questioned his phrase. 

He switched his grasp to your wrist and began walking in the direction that you originally came from. 

"Where are we going?" You looked up at him. 

"To your room." 

"First, you'll wear what I told you to. Second, you'll start following orders regarding clothing, I'm not playing this foolish game everytime you feel like rebelling. There's no debate, I tell you to wear it, you wear it." His tone was stern. 

"Speaking of the all the clothing shenanigans, you seem to be into fashion, do you like...wanna be a designer or something?" You smirked. 

"Stop that nonsense." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Still, I'm not wearing a fucking sports bra in front of y-" 

He cut your sentence short. 

"Yes, you are." He dug his thumb into the tender spot of your forearm. 

"OW, ok sheesh." 

You didn't reply; forming an unbearable silence until you'd reached your room. After entering, you slammed the door shut while the Supreme Leader stood outside. Quickly, you changed into a red and black sports bra, identical to your pants. 

You looked like a fucking idiot...

"Alright let's go." You passed him in the doorway. 

He didn't budge from his stance and you whipped back around to see why he hadn't started walking.

"I'm ready...let's go." You were met with the sight of him analyzing your bare torso. 

"For fucks sake, c'mon." You huffed and waved your hand in his face. 

He immediately took off down the hall and you followed. 

"So are you gonna teach me how to do those cool light saber tricks or?" You were slightly eager to begin training. 

"You won't be using a saber." His words were dismissing. 

"Then what am I using...?" You gave off a rude tone. 

"You said you were good with a quaterstaff, I have something a bit similar and it should be fine." 

"Uh ok?" You wondered what the hell it could be...

The two of you made it to a large room filled with a variety of workout equipment and floor mats. As you stepped onto the mat it crinkled and sunk down underneath your sneaker. 

"Ok, now this doesn't just go for the Alazmec's, it'll most likely apply to every fight you happen to find yourself in. People are fast, speed and footwork are key. You have to possess stamina or...well they'll kill you. They don't care; they won't hesitate; they're just out for the blood of any outsider who appears as a threat." 

"Glad you're bring me along with you then..." Your demeanor was beyond unenthusiastic.

"Anyways, we'll perform a few mock scenes. I'll be an Alazmec and...you're you. Your objective is to avoid collusion with me when I charge you."

"Charge me? Are you trying to fucking kill me?" You scoffed. 

"No...but they are." He pursed his lips. 

"Alright...come and get me Supreme Leader." You stood with your feet planted in a wide stance. 

He shook his head in annoyance. 

"Hands up and all you're doing is moving out of the way as quickly as possible. Don't do anything stupid, this isn't a joke." His tone was genuine. 

"Ok." You nodded. 

"Ready?" He furrowed his brows. 

"Yes..." Your tone was impatient. But in all honesty, you were terrified of this humongous man who had the ability to crush you like a bug. 

Faster than light speed, you witnessed him darting towards you. You attempted to avoid his impact by shuffling your feet, but unfortunately you weren't nearly as fast as he was. Your bodies collided and the two of you fell back onto the forgiving mat. He hovered over top of you and stared down with damnable eyes...black hair falling perfectly, outlining his pristine face. You were taken back at how seductive and hypnotic his looks just so happen to be. 

While trapped underneath his frame, his gaze shifted to linger upon your chest, eventually returning to explore your face. Your heart fluttered as your eyes locked with his, the emotions that currently enveloped your brain were unfathomable. Physically, he'd knocked the wind out of you, but mentally he had...even more so. In attempts to help yourself back up, your hand began to travel towards his flexed bicep; aiming to latch around it. On the verge of meeting his skin, you came to your senses and abruptly dropped your arm back down. 

What the fuck were you thinking? 

"Get off." You flailed your legs. 

He rose from on top of you. 

"You know, you could've hurt me." Your tone was bratty. 

"There was no chance of that happening, I know what I'm doing..." He smoothed out his shirt. 

"Ok big guy." You re-situated your extremely tight sports bra.

"Let's go again." He walked over to his original spot. 

"Are you crazy? No."

"I won't tackle you this time. Just avoid me...move out of the way." 

"Oh I never thought of that...what a great idea!" You were overcome with pure sarcasm. 

"Ready?" He let out a hard breath. 

"Yup." You most definitely weren't.

He ran double time towards you and you shifted to the side in hopes to avoid another interference. You mostly succeeded, except for the slight brush of his fingertips upon your stomach.

"That wasn't bad but, say you were wearing a shirt-"

"Wish I fucking was..." You cut him off.

"Say that you were wearing a shirt...I had the perfect opportunity to latch onto it and pull you forwards..impaling you with my weapon. Do you see how that could be a problem?" 

"No shit it'd be a problem..." You placed your hands to rest upon your hips. 

"Ok. Once more, increase your stamina." He sucked in a breath.

"I'll try..." You sighed. 

Identical to before, he ran towards you. You immediately darted to the side, avoiding even the slightest bit of his touch.

"That was better." His expression was overcome with satisfaction. 

"Now what?" You slightly tilted your head to the side.

"You'll tackle me." He gave you a slight nod. 

"Excuse me I'll what?" Your eyes widened. 

"You'll tackle me." He repeated himself. 

"You're insane." You turned your back on him. 

Suddenly, he followed and forcefully yanked your ponytail back. 

"HEY, what the fuck?!" You jerked back. 

With a bundle of your hair wrapped around his wrist, he sunk down to place his lips upon your ear.

"Obey me" He whispered. 

Just those two words were enough to form a pooling heat inside your lower abdomen. Why the kriff did you feel this way...?

"Let go, and I will." Both your hands held the top of your scalp. 

"That's a good girl." He cooed and released you.

"Fine, where should I..." You shook your head in confusion. 

He tapped his hips implying them as a target. 

Mother of galaxy he has to be fucking kidding. 

"Alright..." You took a deep breath in. 

"These people are much smaller than I am so if need be you'll be able to take them down no problem. You're mission will not be taking me down because...well that's not possible. Latch your arms around my waist and push yourself into me. Try your hardest, I need to observe your strength." 

"Ok..." You weren't the slightest bit comfortable doing this but it didn't seem like you had much of a choice. 

He stood there with his arms open as a signal for you to begin. You steadied your feet and fixated your eyes on the target in front of you. Dashing towards the entirety of his frame, you reached him and encircled his torso with your arms, slightly knocking into his hips. He didn't budge...at all. 

"Not as bad as I expected." He let out a soft laugh. 

"Ha ha, very funny..." You let go and returned back to your original spot. 

"One more time." He gestured with his hands for you to move towards him. 

"Ugh, ok." You pulled your pants up by the elastic waist band. 

For a second time you prepared yourself and forcefully charged towards him. As you wrapped around his large figure, your cheek happen to press upon his lower abdomen. But, your first instinct wasn't to lift your face...you let it linger for just a second longer. This was extremely out of character for you...especially regarding him.

You released him from your hold and took a small step back.

"Ok that was better, I don't think we have anymore room for improvement though." 

"You're right. I'm not a fucking bull." You sneered.

"Cut it out. We're moving on." 

"Now your weapon." He turned his back on you and retrieved what appeared to be a quaterstaff. 

"Shit where'd you get one?" Your eyes lit up at such a familiar object. 

"The First Order acquired it years ago." 

"Oh."

"But you won't be using this, you'll be using something...like this." 

"And where is that...?"

"In the armory. It has an eight inch dagger at the tip, hence why we're not using it to practice." 

"So I'm gonna be a murderer like you after this little trip?" 

"No probably not. Hopefully there won't be any need for this, it's just in case." He extended his arm, handing the stick to you. 

"Ok..." You snatched it from his hands. 

"Show me what you can do with it, I want to observe your skills." 

"Um...ok?" 

You grasped the stick with your right hand, latching around the circumference of the wood. With one swift motion you began the usual routine that you'd practiced everyday at dawn, on Jakku. The staff created both large and small figure eights whooshing in the air, flipping and halting every few seconds as if you were impaling someone. Suddenly, you began to imagine the magnificent atmosphere of your home land...the breathtaking sunsets that'd punctured you with serenity during those quite, lonely nights....the miles and miles of slopes and hills, submerged in gritty but yet still soft, orange sand. These memories created a whirlwind inside your head and the speed of your routine increased tremendously. You shut your lids tightly and soon felt the beads of sweat forming on your upper hairline. Grunting as you penetrated the air with such an intimate weapon, your chest rose and fell heavily. For once, you missed your broken down hut on Jakku. 

You sucked in a hard breath and finally came to an abrupt stop. When your eyes shot back open, the Supreme Leader was staring back at you, amused and slightly...surprised. 

"What..." You wiped the dampness from your forehead. 

"Nothing, I think you're all set." He gave you a slight nod and retrieved the stick from your grasp. 

"Ok..." You wished to keep it in your possession, even if it were to strictly sit and collect dust in your room, you just wanted a reminder of your home...

"Not bad for your first session." His demeanor was still strict.

"Thanks..." You created a flat line with your lips. "Uh, when's the next one...?" As silly as it seemed, you were slightly curious as to when you'd be able to come into contact with the quaterstaff again.

"Not sure yet, probably not until after our trip...if it's even necessary." 

"Ok...so when are we leaving for this mission?" You sighed. 

"4:00 on my Command Shuttle. There's a bag hung in your closet for your belongings, use it to pack." He spoke with such authority.

"Ok..." Even though you didn't want to admit it...you were kind of excited to travel to Mustafar; getting off this ship for even just a few minutes would be such a relief.

You returned to your room and twisted the knob to enter. 

"I'll be back in an hour and a half, make sure you're packed and ready to go." The Supreme Leader carelessly passed you by.

After such a workout you couldn't wait to take a shower.  
Taking off the suffocating sports bra and stretchy pants, you threw them into a pile on the bathroom floor. You switched on the water and waited for the temperature to increase. A few minutes later, the warm and relieving enclosure was prepared for you.

After about a half an hour of enjoying the luxurious shower, you hopped out feeling beyond rejuvenated. You weren't so sure what to wear so you threw on a casual outfit. Black leggings, a maroon v neck tee, and to top it all off, a black zip up. Gently raking a brush through your locks, you decided to throw it into a half up half down style, pulling a few pieces out to frame your face. 

"Pack"...what the hell did he want you to take? You picked what you thought was necessary; that included a few pairs of panties, a bra, pajamas and another daytime wear outfit. Carrying the items in hand, you trotted over to the closet and snatched the relatively large, duffle bag that was suspended down from a small hook. Stuffing your belongings into it, you attempted to fit as much as possible. You tossed the still unzipped bag onto your bed and re-entered the bathroom to collect a few toiletries. Snatching an abundance of hygienic products, you threw them into your bag as well. You couldn't think of anything else so...that should do it.

More time had passed than you'd realized and the Supreme Leader would be arriving any minute now. You doubled checked your carry on, making sure you had everything, then plopped down onto your bed to wait for him. 

Five minutes later, there was a light knock at the door. 

"Come in..." 

"Let's go." He rested his hand on the knob, holding the door wide open. 

"Alright." You snatched your duffle and flung it over your shoulder. 

Side by side, you both made your way off the Finalizer and onto Star Killer base. You entered an enormous room filled with an abundance of slightly downsized ships. He began to head towards a massive, black ship with two point like wings attached to the sides. 

"Is this your Command Shuttle?" You furrowed your brows. 

"Yes." His tone was confident. 

Suddenly, you heard the pitter patter of shoes colliding with the floor beneath you. You whipped around and gawked when you were met with six masked men, fully concealed in all black uniforms. They appeared to be carrying a wide variety of alarming and lethal weapons. 

"Who the fu-...um who are they...?" You pointed towards the cluster. 

"My Knights. They'll be joining us." The Supreme Leader gave them a slight nod of approval to enter the ship. 

"Knights?" You questioned. 

"Yes...problem?" He stared down at you. 

"Didn't know we were living in a fairytale..." You giggled quietly. 

"Knock it off." He turned his head sideways to look at you. 

"Oh c'mon you gotta admit it was funny..." You let out a soft laugh. 

"It wasn't. Come on." He urged you forwards towards a luxury black bedroom. 

"Holy shit...is this mine?" You were stunned at how breathtaking all the decor was. 

"Nope. It's ours. You can set your bag down over there." He pointed to a corner of the room. 

"Excuse me what?" You swallowed hard...this jackass has to be kidding. 

"What's wrong?" His expression was filled with artificial sympathy. 

"Are you...serious?" 

"Yes." He tossed his bag onto the bed. 

"I'll sleep in the kriffing cockpit if I have to...I'm not staying in here with you..." You spoke with an attitude. 

"I'm afraid you have no other options...you're staying here."

You let out a laugh. 

"Do you really think I'm just gonna...hand myself over to you?" 

"You will, and I'm aware it won't be easy. That's what makes this entire situation even more interesting" His tone was sinister like. 

"I won't...as much as you want to control me you'll never get the chance, sorry buddy, and I'm not sleeping in here so fuck off." You huffed. 

He immediately pressed himself up against you; grasping your neck and nearly crushing your windpipe.

"You have some attitude don't you..." he gritted his teeth. 

"Let go." You attempted to push him off by his chest. 

"We'll have to work on that."

What the fuck was he talking about?

"LET GO ASSHOLE." You tried your hardest to pry him off. 

"I thought we discussed this. Do not disrespect me, now apologize." 

"Yeah right..." You felt the blood rushing to your cheeks but you really didn't want to appear weak, apologizing to him. 

"Apologize." He tightened his grip.

Now, you could barely breathe...

"Kriff, ok ok just let go." Your words babbled and he released your neck. 

"Apologize." 

"I'm sorry...?" You were insincere while you massaged your neck from his hold.

"Address. Me. Properly." 

"I'm sorry Supreme Leader." You finally gave in.

"Good, learn from your mistakes and never speak to me like that again. You're sleeping in here and that's that."

"...Ok but, I'm sleeping on the floor." 

"Alright, suit yourself." He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Will do." You shot him a false smile. 

The Supreme Leader was starting to piss you off to say the least. First he invades your home planet with a full on massacre, then takes you against your will so you could be his little sidekick. You wish you'd fought harder to stay on Jakku...when you offered your services you had no idea he'd be capturing you and acting as if you belonged to him. This entire situation was just a fucking mess...

Suddenly, you felt the ship quake beneath you and knew that you'd just taken flight. 

"How long until we're there?" You turned to face him. 

"I don't know yet." He let out a hard breath. 

"Sorry to bother you geez..." You looked at him with slight aggravation. 

You began to set up a makeshift bed in the corner of his room. Laying an abundance of extra blankets on the floor and snatching a pillow from one side of his bed. It wasn't the best but...anything would suffice rather than sleeping with him. 

"Well that looks quite uncomfortable." The Supreme Leader's gaze lingered upon your creation. 

"Better than sleeping with you." Facing him, you plopped down onto the floor and crossed your legs. 

"I see..." He let out a slight laugh. 

He continued to hover over you, blocking your vision from the rest of the room. You gazed up at his enrapturing face, and your pupils grew wider. Well, you certainly didn't care for him but...damn was he a sight for sore eyes. 

Suddenly, he sunk down to caress your cheek with his gloved hand. "Get used to staring up at your Supreme Leader like this sweetie." 

What the hell was he talking about? 

You were too invested in what he'd just said that you completely ignored his touch upon your face. He pivoted back around to sit on the edge of the mattress and you laid down onto the thick layer of blankets you'd made on the floor. Letting out a slight sigh, you knew this was gonna be a long fucking trip. 

You had some time before you would arrive on Mustafar and there was absolutely nothing else to do so, you decided you'd take a power nap. 

"Wake me up when we get there." You rolled onto your side and shut your lids. 

"Alright." His tone was genuine. 

You tried your hardest to sink into a slumber, but something seemed to be preventing you from doing so. The floor beneath you shook ever so slightly...the feeling irked you, considering you were trying to sleep. Your eyes shot open and you rolled over only to see the Supreme Leader... working out. Before berating him for making such movement, you observed his swollen biceps that retracted with every push up he performed. His seamless ability was quite satisfying to watch, not a single shake in his arms or wrists, he was precise as he sunk down, chest centimeters from the floor. 

How the fuck could one be so loud doing push-ups...?

"Wanna maybe not? I'm trying to sleep." Your tone was rude. 

"Oh, I didn't think it'd be a problem sleeping beauty..." His reply was snarky. 

"Shut up. J-just be quite thanks." You shook your head in annoyance and tumbled back over.

"What'd you say?" You heard the floor boards creaking beneath his feet as he crept towards you. 

"Stars, I said shut u-" When you rolled back over to face him, he was in a squatting position with his forearms resting on his kneecaps. He stared at you with bewitching eyes and you felt your breath shudder...he was so damn close."N-nothing." You turned back around and blinked heavily, hoping to regain control over your senses. 

"That's what I thought." He got up and walked over to his prior spot. 

After five more minutes of his bothersome workout, the noise had ceased and you were able to drift off into a deep sleep. 

"We're here." You felt a hand pressed upon your back, shaking your frame to wake up. 

Rubbing your eyes, you shot up from your comfortable cocoon. 

"How long was I asleep for?" A small yawn escaped your lips.

"About an hour, maybe more. Before we go, I need to have a talk with you...it's serious. I'm repeating myself once more, these creatures are killers they won't hesitate to hurt you. You'll be behind my knights and I but still, if one comes your way, you do not hesitate to take their lives." He handed you the weapon he'd mentioned earlier during training. 

Holy shit was this thing frightening. Its weight was much heavier than your quaterstaff but you could manage. 

"We have to go." He appeared to be in a hurry.

"Ok." After taking a satisfying stretch, you smoothed out your clothes and attempted to fix your hair. 

The Supreme Leader walked in front as you exited The Command Ship. Mother of stars...without warning, the searing hot climate hit you in the face. You stood before an endless forest of trees burnt down to an absolute crisp, with every square inch of ground smothered in soot. All that appeared in the distance was a red and orange hue that only intensified as you grew closer. 

"Stay close, and don't pull any bullshit. Not here." He spoke to you discreetly. 

"Ok." You nodded sincerely.

His knights surrounded the two of you with determination to protect and the eight of you took off, invading Corvax Fen with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So as I said in the introduction, I'm writing this as I go. Originally I didn't plan for y/n to train w/ Kylo, or even fight with him, but I think it fits since she was a scavenger prior to her life on the Finalizer. This chapter was super lengthy as well I'm not sure if all of them will be like this though. I also mentioned that this is a slow burn but I just wanted to say that again hehe. Hope y'all are enjoying so far!
> 
> I may be taking a break from Dark Paradise just for a few days because I'm busting out chapters for this fic, this is why shouldn't have started writing two at the same time lol but I promise more chapters are coming in Dark Paradise! 
> 
> XOXO


	3. Mayhem On Mustafar

Your eyes shifted as you attentively scanned the forest, searching for any other sign of life. While clutching your weapon with caution, a deep and sickening pit took home in your stomach. You'd never experienced anything like this before and it was beyond nerve racking. You attempted to calm yourself by recollecting the Supreme Leader's words from earlier, 

"Hopefully there won't be any need for this, it's just in case."

Stars, you prayed that'd be true. 

The only time you'd ever experienced a physical altercation was when some selfish creature on Jakku would attempt to steal your founded parts; in all honesty, you could do some real damage with that tiny stick if you wanted to. But the risky situation you found yourself in now, was different. This time around, your ultimate motive was to kill.

The current weapon in your possession was beyond hazardous and the fate of every enemy in this forest, lied in your hands.

Of course you were terrified to come into contact with any one of them...but, you forced yourself to regain your confidence. You must be prepared to take down whomever crossed your path; there was no turning back now. 

The eight of you continued to advance into the depths of Corvax Fen when suddenly, the singled out sound of a branch snapping became the center of attention.

Your heads whipped around in sync and the sight that appeared was petrifying...well to you at least. Trapped, you were surrounded by a herd of the Alazmec Of Winsit. They looked to be dressed in all beige sacks, protected by makeshift helmets and goggles. The menacing weapons they held differed from some creation of blasters, to razor sharp spears and knifes. 

Great you'd be going against blasters with a fucking dagger...did the Supreme Leader even think shit this through? 

"Remember what I told you." He whispered over his shoulder then began to move inwards with his knights. 

He'd ordered you to stay close and you were trying your absolute best but soon enough, the cluster of you became separated, left alone to fend for yourselves. 

Grunts and rapid gunfire were the only sounds filling the atmosphere. You gawked in the distance while the Supreme Leader's blazing red saber, relentlessly sliced an Alazmec in two. One right after the other, each entity that crossed his path became remorselessly impaled. Your gaze shifted to fall upon his Knights whom were obliterating a large majority of the cult, slashing and stabbing at their abdomens. 

They all made it look so fucking...easy, how were you supposed to compete? 

Suddenly, the alarming sound of footsteps arose behind you. As you pivoted, you were met, face to face with an Alazmec.

Fuck. 

It's blade lingered above you with intent to kill. Without hesitation, you launched a malicious foot directly into their sternum, causing them to collapsed onto the coal black ground. 

Damn...that was kinda bad ass.

Taking a sharp breath in, your knuckles grew white as your grasp around the staff tightened. With all the strength your anatomy possessed, you mercilessly launched the dagger into their chest. Layers upon layers of skin became punctured and you felt the chilling crunch of your destruction travel up your stick and into the very palm of your hands. Throwing a wide elbow back you attempted to remove the blade from your enemy, but it wouldn't budge. Immediate apprehension set in as you strained yourself in hopes to retrieve your only object of defense.

As you yanked on the staff with determination, it sounded as if more violent footsteps were headed your way. You whipped around and out of the prolonged forest came another Alazmec, charging you. You were rooted to the ground with wide eyes while your body trembled in shock. With no way to protect yourself...you had to act fast...you had to be the one to take him down first. The Supreme Leader's training tips flooded your memory,

"You have to possess stamina or...well they'll kill you. They don't care; they won't hesitate; they're just out for the blood of any outsider who appears as a threat."

You took off running towards them and the joints in your knees flexed as your foot met the ground with acceleration. 

The abrupt collusion must've been pure luck because your hands miraculously latched around their waist, giving you the advantage to launch your shoulder into their abdomen. The two of you descended onto the ground, and their blade clattered directly next to your head, inches away from impaling you. As your arm reached to retrieve it, you felt a hand grasp your forearm, inhumanely twisting it back. You let out a loud grunt and soon found yourself in a threatening headlock. 

Clawing at the ground, you toiled in attempts to reach the weapon but you were stuck. An alarming amount of blood began rushing towards your cranium and your entire body was in the process of becoming limp. With the minuscule portion of strength you still supplied, you sunk your teeth into the arm constraining you but nothing. 

"Supreme Le-..." You gasped for any pocket of air that may relieve this struggle but you failed to fill your lungs. 

As your vision blurred you felt yourself falling into a serene state of mind...not having to fight anymore, you were free. Your parents appeared before your eyes and an overwhelming feeling of sorrow engulfed your heart. 

Holy fuck...were you...dying? 

The slight peak between your upper and lower lash line enabled your vision and none other than a scorching red light hovered above your head. The whoosh of it passed your ear and soon came to an abrupt stop, puncturing the body of your enemy. Their grasp on you ceased and you desperately captured the largest portion of air, as if you'd been drowning this entire time. 

Your eyes widened as you saw the Supreme Leader standing before you...offering a sincere hand. As incapacitated as you were, you snatched it and helped yourself back onto your feet. Still woozy, you thankfully managed to regain your balance. 

You twisted and caressed your neck in multiple directions, trying to relieve the discomfort you'd just endured. 

"Uh- thanks..." You shot him an awkward smile. 

"We have to go." He took off further into the forest. 

You were conflicted, how were you supposed to feel? Yeah he'd just saved your life but...he was still him. It seemed almost impossible to have even the slightest bit of respect towards the Supreme Leader despite his rescue. 

As you jogged to catch up with him and the Knights, you witnessed the alarming sight of corpses dispersed throughout the forest. 

You let out a loud sigh; nice...you were a fucking murderer now, just like the Supreme Leader.

"Where are we going now?" You huffed and caught your breath as you finally reached him.

"Fortress Vader." His tone was stern. 

"Sorry where?" You furrowed your brows. 

"Here." He gestured to a substantial pile of crumbled boulders; they appeared to be the remains of an large structure. 

"Oh..." You stood near as he weaved his way through most of the large rocks. 

"What are we looking for again?" You attentively scanned the surrounding area. 

"That's not important, we just need to retrieve it and leave." 

"Alright..." You threw your hands up in the air and followed his lead. 

"We're looking for a large concrete alter, it should be here underneath some of these rocks..." 

The Supreme Leader's Knights surrounded the two of you while you warily searched for the prominent object of interest. With the impressive power of the force, he lifted multiple boulders, leaving only a pile of dust to remain. You came across a raised concrete structure and brushed away the reminisce, revealing a tall standing alter. 

"I THINK I FOUND IT!" You were giddy regarding your success. 

"SHH. Don't yell...not here." He dismissed your excitement. 

"Sheesh ok, well I'm pretty sure I found it." You gestured in front of you. 

The Supreme Leader power walked over to the scene and pushed off the top portion that enclosed the alter. He revealed what looked to be a small, square indentation in the center. 

"What's th-" You tilted your head with curiosity. 

"Quite." His tone was demanding. 

"Well someone's grumpy...for a girl who just found what you were looking for, I'm definitely not being treated very nicely..." You held your head high. 

He ignored your statement and carried on, soon retrieving a triangular shaped object. It was a cloudy shade of aquamarine with grey outlining each and every edge. He cautiously raised it up into the light and you witnessed the raw satisfaction within his eyes. 

"Now can you tell me what it is?" You placed your hands onto your hips.

"It's a Sith Wayfinder." He continued to study it.

"A what?" You furrowed your brows. 

"Exactly...c'mon." His glove hand clutched with it care and he took off towards the Command Ship. 

It was nearing the night hours when the group finally arrived back at the ship. You'd immediately devoured a fulfilling dinner; the one thing you didn't hate about being taken by the Supreme Leader was...the food. You couldn't recall the last time you'd eaten such large portions; the meals the First Order provided seemed practically gourmet. 

"Still planning on sleeping there?" He pointed at your makeshift bed. 

"Yes...I am." You shot him an artificial smile. 

"I'm using the shower, don't come in." You entered the bathroom and shut the door behind you. 

After a lengthy and much needed bathing session, you wrapped yourself in a cotton towel and reached for your duffle that you'd brought into the bathroom. It was to slip into your pajam- 

Oh kriff.

The only pajamas you'd brought were pretty much skimpy and slutty lingerie...what the hell were you thinking?! You took a sharp breath in and came today your senses...

Well, actually...maybe this wasn't all that bad. A little game to push the Supreme Leader's buttons seemed very intriguing and you were in need of some entertainment. 

You slipped into a pair of black, silk pajamas with a low v-neck tank and extremely scanty shorts; your ass was basically hanging out. Stars you'd never acted this way before...wearing all these scandalous outfits and planning on teasing the Supreme Leader...you somewhat felt like a whore. A new life associated with the First Order appeared to be changing you more than you'd thought. 

You collected yourself once more before exiting the bathroom in your revealing outfit. 

The Supreme Leader was sprawled out on his bed fixated on the ceiling but at the sound of your footsteps he shot up and took a glance at your figure. Immediately, you witnessed his eyes widening whilst scanning your frame. A small but obvious smirk filled his expression. 

You rolled your eyes and made your way over to the corner of the room to place your duffle down. As you were on the verge of tossing it, you had one hell of an idea. 

Instead of carelessly throwing it, you decided to exaggeratedly bend over and set it on the floor. You even felt the air brush against your ass cheek as it became exposed. You heard the Supreme Leader take a sharp breath in and you whipped around. 

"Something wrong Supreme Leader?" Your tone was insincere as you tilted your head to the side. 

He shook his head whilst rubbing his jaw, then made his way into the bathroom. 

In all honesty, that was pretty damn fun...

You decided to plop down onto his bed just while he was gone. He wasn't kidding when he said the floor was uncomfortable...it really fucking was. 

Soon, the bathroom door flung open and you were met with the sight of his bare torso along with grey sweatpants that sat low around his waist. 

You swallowed hard while studying his broad, lustrous chest that shined perfectly underneath the light fixtures. His abs were toned and carved with such delicacy and his large biceps appeared just as breathtaking as they had earlier. The jet black locks he possessed were drenched and an array of pieces carelessly hung down onto his eye catching face. 

Heat flashed a wave of desire over your chest and immediately burst into an aching demand between your legs.

"Something wrong?" He mocked your earlier phrase and it angered you to no end. 

While letting out a hard breath, you made your way over to the temporary bed set up. Just as you went to sink down onto the stack of blankets...another genius idea arose in your thoughts. 

Now facing the Supreme Leader, you bent down and shot a rapturing look as you "fixed" your pillow. Your flowy tank draped down to hang from your bare chest, undoubtedly revealing your breasts. 

He let out a slight laugh of amusement...yet it was filled with clear frustration. 

You finally plopped down onto the floor and he continued to watch in curiosity. 

"Um can I help you?" You spoke with such attitude. 

He shook his head with a low grin. 

"So what's your actual name? I'm hearing Supreme Leader...I'm hearing Ren...is your name Ren?" 

"Kylo. Kylo Ren." The words rolled off his tongue, smooth as butter. 

"Hmm, I could've sworn Kylo was a girl's name but...to each their own." You licked your lips and grinned, looking off to the side. 

"Stop." He soon walked to hover above you. 

"Stop what...?" You gazed up and analyzed his abnormally large figure.

"I didn't spare your life so you could taunt me with your so called jokes." He gritted his teeth. 

"So then, here's a thought...take me home." You threw your hands in the air. 

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." He ran his digits through his wet hair. 

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Stars he was so irritating. 

He reached down and abruptly latched his hand around your upper arm, pulling you to stand on your feet. 

"What did I say before?" His face was inches from your own. 

"Go on. Say it." His tone was grim. 

You rolled your eyes.

"To not disrespect you..." You really didn't feel like arguing with him this time around. 

"But can you stop grabbing me? It kinda hurts, have you ever considered that?" You attempted to yank your arm out of his hold. 

"That's why I do it..." He released you and clenched his fists at his side. "Sit..." His finger aimed towards the floor.

"I'm not your fucking dog...speak to me like a human and maybe i'll follow your stupid orders." You crossed your arms. 

He shook his head and scoffed, in an instant his hands were encompassing your neck. He obtained a threatening grip around your throat and sunk his fingers into the sides. 

"HEY!" You squirmed, hoping he'd release you. 

His soft lips ghosted your cheek and you felt his hot breath linger upon your face. 

"Act like a good little girl and maybe I'll treat you like one." He whispered with pure seduction.

One hand shifted to rest upon your back and he forcefully pressed himself up against your frame. Your breath shuddered as you felt his hardened length present on your inner thigh.

He released your neck but you didn't jerk back...hell you didn't move an inch. You glanced up at him with lustful eyes as his digits shifted towards the v in your tank top. He carefully tugged it back and peaked down at your exposed breasts. 

"Such an innocent girl aren't you?" His hand traveled up your shirt to cup your bare chest.

For some odd reason...you sunk your teeth into your lower lip and nodded. 

"Yes, yes you are." His expression grew hungry as he rolled your hardened nipple between his fingers. 

You felt the wetness beginning to coat your sex and without warning he crept down to meet your buzzing clit. As his digits massaged it with care, your lashes fluttered and you threw your back in satisfaction. 

"Has your sweet little cunt ever been touched like this?" He took a sharp breath in and increased his speed significantly.

A soft and unintentional moan escaped your lips as you shook your head no.

"Oh you like that don't you?" His lips soon found your neck and his teeth grazed your skin, leaving a warm trail of saliva behind.

All you yearned for in this moment was him. You craved the intimacy that you'd never experienced before...but you couldn't give in to your temptation, you told yourself you wouldn't and you needed to remain loyal to your statement. 

"G-get off." Your hands abruptly collided with his broad chest, pushing him away. 

He took a small step back but continued to stand in your path. 

"You'll give in...soon. I know it...you know it." 

"You wish." You laughed and plopped down onto your bed.

What bewildered you was that, he wasn't entirely wrong...


	4. My Little Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- SLAPPING

"Morning." Kylo shook your frame violently, urging you to wake up.

"I'm up, I'm up." You rose from the floor and excessively rubbed your tired eyes. 

"We'll be returning to Star Killer within the next hour or so but you may want to start gathering your things ahead of tim-" 

He halted mid sentence and shifted his gaze to fall upon your chest...

"What..." You glanced down only to see that your entire breast was exposed, spilling out the far side of your loose-fitting shirt. You quickly snatched the fabric back up, concealing yourself. 

He let out a weak laugh filled with interest whilst raising his brows. 

"Settle down perv." You rolled your eyes and made your way over to the bathroom with intention to get ready for the day ahead. 

On your seemingly short journey over, you began to rehash on the interaction you'd experienced last night; with such an intimate act, he'd awakened gifts that were completely foreign to you. Suppressing your own desire to allow access into your body was a significant torment you'd had to endure. You thought it'd be much easier to ignore such intrusive thoughts but it wasn't, and you should've pushed him away the very first chance you got, but you hadn't; why was that? As dumbfounded as you were towards the entire situation, there seemed to be no current explanation for said feelings.

About an hour or so had passed and you were moments away from reaching Star Killer. While you finished collecting your belongings, you stumbled across the sacred item that'd been retrieved from Mustafar last night. It sat so properly upon Kylo's night table; a sheer green hue glistening underneath the light fixtures. You couldn't help but yearn to study it's design; with caution you retrieved it and cupped it between your hands. Delicately tracing every indent, crease, and line...you were so invested in observing it's unique beauty. 

"We're he-" 

The sudden deep and startling voice had shook you to the core and before your eyes, the object fumbled out of your grasp...

In an instant, Kylo's hand shot out and force held the Way Finder, preventing it from an unfortunate destruction. 

The world around you halted as your palms flew up to shield your mouth in shock. Lids shutting tightly, you prayed to the stars that he'd remain calm. But when you finally gained the courage to resume your vision, Kylo stood before you in a state of debilitating rage, nostrils flaring, fists clenching violently. 

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Your heart dove into the depths of your stomach, now fully submerged in fear.

"Do you know how important this is?" Kylo took an alarming step towards you, staring down with half-hooded eyes, they introduced an unpleasant feeling.

"I was just looking at it I-" 

He cut your sentence short.

"And you almost broke it..." Something feral awoke within him and without hesitation, his gloved hand had relentlessly interfered with your cheek. You jerked back and yelped at the painful, sizzling sensation he'd laid upon your velvety skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Your hand swooped up to clutch your face as your voice quaked with confusion and fury.

"What's wrong with you; you can't mind your own business?" His brow twitched as his lip curled upwards. 

"DON'T FUCKING HIT ME, I SAID I WAS SORRY!" With great determination you strained your arm, stretching up to reach his face. Utilizing all the strength you possessed, you returned the favor with zero pity, hand colliding with his cheek at such a fierce and speedy rate, expressing all of your resentment. 

Kylo stumbled back at the unexpected act, dropping his head and grasping his cheek, dumbfounded at what'd just happened. His head rose back up and the sinister gaze he held was beyond threatening, there was a mysterious emotion hidden behind his narrow, hazel eyes. But strangely enough...a sinful grin broke across his face and he let out a laugh, filled with amusement.

"I- " You stood there, perplexed at his expression.

As you quaked with terror, Kylo walked in a large, intimidating circle around your figure; you were now trapped in an authentic nightmare, there was no waking up...there was no escaping it. He lingered behind you and immediately grasped a bundle of your hair, remorselessly yanking your head back. 

"OW!" You squirmed with fright as his arm engulfed your waist and he pressed his frame up against you. A sudden sensation arose such a profound amount of curiosity in you, his concealed, hardened length had grazed your ass cheek. 

"What the f- why are you...?" 

He sunk his claws into your scalp and you screeched.

"What a little fucking brat you are." His lips pressed against your ear and your hands flew up, attempting to pry him off. "You think you can disrespect me like that?" He sneered as you wiggled frantically in his arms. "My naughty girl...you have no idea what you've just earned yourself."

"Get OFF!" With a harsh jolt you attempted to break free, but you failed...miserably.

Kylo wordlessly forced your trembling body onto the bed and pressed his knee into the small of your back, holding you still while you kicked and squirmed. Your lower lip began to quiver, afraid of what lied ahead. Without warning, he yanked the elastic of your leggings back and exposed your bare ass to the cool bedroom air.

"What the hell are you do-" 

"I think it's time for a long overdue punishment..." His voice fell husky with want.

Sheer panic set in as your heart thumped in your stiff chest. You attempted to leap up when suddenly, an abrupt force had your vulnerable body pinned down to the mattress, holding you down where gravity ceased to exist.

"WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!" You flailed your legs in anxiousness.

"Quite." His tone was exigent and it flashed a wave of timidness over you. Kylo's breath shuddered as his palm caressed gentle circles along your ass, taking in the curvature and softness of the mound before him. "I've been waiting to discipline this precious ass of yours since the second you stepped onto this ship..." He sucked in a sharp breath and instantly ceased his delicacy, laying a fiery slap upon your skin. 

An unexpected fever burned, starting in your chest, rapidly spreading down to your core. You jerked forwards, yelping as your eyes bulged out of your skull...you had the urge to yell, to come at him with some snarky remark, but you stayed quite, fearful that something even worse may occur.

"Look at my pretty brat, so helplessly exposed for her Supreme Leader." He emitted a chuckle, towering over your lower half. 

*whack* The sting of his large palm had sharply connected with you once again; stomach in knots, he held you under his control.

"K-Kylo I-" You were stunned, frightened, at a loss for words entirely, wanting to shield yourself from the brutality...but you were powerless.

"What you did is unacceptable..." He showed no mercy as he abused your searing hot skin.

"Please..." You pleaded, toes curling in distress as the buzzing sensation upon you began to drink up the majority of your senses.

"Please?" He scoffed.

"Bad little girls like you need to be taught a lesson, there are consequences for such absurd behavior." 

*whack* 

"KYLO!" Your frame quaked as the intensity of his blow had increased...so overwhelmed, your heart and soul were on the verge of tearing wide open.

"Have you been a bad little girl?" He taunted you, speaking through his teeth. 

*whack* 

"Hmm, have you?" 

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Your ass began to throb from such severe anguish. Waves of suffering rolled over you as he slapped you with enough force to make your teeth chatter.

"Then speak when you're spoken to..." 

*whack*

"SHIT- YES." You whined, struggling to retain your anger towards him.

"Yes what?" He nearly folded your spine in half whilst tugging a handful of your hair back. 

"Yes I- I've been a bad little girl." You huffed, hopelessly caving in.

"You sure have." He gritted his teeth, sinking his fingers into your irritated skin as you flinched. "Your Supreme Leader doesn't like what you did...now why don't you go ahead and apologize to him." His tone was low and harsh as he increased his grasp on your locks.

Silence. 

"Apologize..." 

*whack*

"FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU HIT ME FIRST!" Your words babbled from your mouth as saliva seeped out the very corners, you'd had enough of his bullshit.

"There's that filthy mouth of yours..." Although you couldn't see him, you could only imagine the smirk on his damned face. 

The sudden sensation of his teeth sinking into your bruised and beaten skin caused you to jolt forwards, letting out a loud squeak. He took your flesh between his teeth, sucking with unrelenting force and pressure, surely popping each and every blood vessel in sight. 

"I suggest you apologize, now." He lifted his impactful mouth from your tingling skin and launched an immensely ferocious slap onto your ass, your jaw tensed in distress.

"FU- ALRIGHT I'M SORRY!." You shut your lids tightly and dug your fingers into the covers, knuckles white, seeking any form of relief. 

Kylo emitted a heavy sigh. "I see you still haven't learned how to address me properly."

An unintentional whimper escaped your mouth as he sunk his digits into both your ass cheeks and laid down two relentless blows.

"GGGHH!" You gasped as your fingers raked the mattress in front of you, yearning to release your suffering. The watery tears building in your eyes were unable to hold out any longer, like a summer rain quenching the desert, they streamed down your beet red face.

Kylo abruptly hopped up onto the bed and began straddling your frame from behind; you were stuck in a catatonic state as his length twitch against your bare flesh. Digits latching around your throat, free hand threading through your hair, he held you tight while you whined and writhed beneath him. 

"Who am I?" 

He forced himself onto you, shifting his hips and erection as your frame jerked back and forth with the strength of his movement. Your entire body strained itself, sweat arising on your hairline as you tried to escape him. 

"You know who I am...now say it." His voice sent shivers dancing down your spine. 

"My S- Supreme Leader..." You let out a hard breath, helplessly giving in as your limbs fell taut. 

"Again." His grip on your neck tightened and you felt as if you were being constricted by a bundle of barbed wire.

"You're m- my Supreme Leader." You mumbled as the blood collected in your cranium. 

"Now apologize...formally." He lunged into you from behind, yet still clothed, sparks shot up your spine as his throbbing dick remained undoubtedly present. 

"I'm s- sorry Supreme L- Leader." Your lower lip quivered as you choked on your tears. You sounded such a fool, kissing his ass like this.

"That's what I like to hear from my little brat." Kylo ran his digits through your hair with delicacy as he released you from his grasp. 

He hopped off the bed and returned to hover behind your figure that was sprawled across his mattress, drenched in torment. "What the hell am I going to do with you, always so rebellious." He caressed your swollen ass cheeks with care, leaving warm and wet kisses along the sweltering area as if his emotions had flipped entirely. It appeared he longed to worship the destruction he'd previously inflicted upon you which was so utterly confusing. Your breath hitched as his saliva lingered upon your inflamed skin, emitting a slight cooling sensation due to the moistness.

"I don't know Kylo...I- I said I was sorry." You sobbed into the comforter, attempting to plead your case. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as he attentively kneaded your skin like fluffy dough; his silky lips melted into your severely harmed skin and your lower abdomen fluttered with desire at this taboo action; like tree roots sprouting from the depths of the earth, your arousal came to formation. 

No...this was wrong; you shouldn't like this, he was wicked.

"Ok ENOUGH!" Your fists pounded into the soft mattress with frustration as you forced yourself to snap out of the trance he'd managed to put you in. 

You thought your suffering had finally come to a halt, but you were soon mistaken; his palm collided with your ass, claiming one last hit as you jerked forwards and winced. "FUCK, are you DONE yet?!"

"For now I am...for now my dear." Kylo collected a mouth full of saliva and dispersed it upon your ass, spitting on you as if he were marking his territory. "I hope you've learned something..." He locked his liquid into your skin, smearing it over you with his palm and giving your ass one last tap. 

Ceasing his hold on you, a fretful breath of air emerged from your lungs; he stormed out of the room, leaving you behind to sulk in tears and humiliation. You rose from the mattress and yanked your pants back up over your throbbing skin...what in the mother fucking galaxy just happened?

You knew the Supreme Leader was abusive, possessive, and vastly puzzling to comprehend, but somehow...you remained locked in a state of hypnosis whenever he came around. You'd just seen a side of him that conflicted you, you weren't sure if it caused you to fucking loathe him even more, or if it possibly aroused you. The act of him touching you in places that'd been shielded from another's touch for as long as you've lived, caused you to grow uncertain on how exactly to feel. 

Immediately, you came to your senses and remembered the day he took you from Jakku, flashes of the merciless slaughtering, the cries...Kylo was a monster and you could never forgive that. Monsters weren't worthy of intimacy, of affection...especially yours. He didn't deserve you, as much as it appeared he wanted you, he'd never have you. You'd have to pull yourself together and continuously remind yourself of his true identity; a villain. 

It was time to get on with your day, freshen up, toughen up; you'd just reached Star Killer and there was no time to mope around feeling sorry for yourself. This was your reality now, associated, stuck with the First Order. 

As you glanced in the mirror, it appeared you'd been thrown around like a fucking rag doll...no shock there. You attempted to fix your unkept hair and disorderly clothing, smoothing both out with care. Splashing a puddle of icy water upon your face, you washed away the after affects of your suffering. 

The ship soon juddered beneath you and you snatched your belongings, making your way into Star Killer. With each stride you took, your ass ached from the Supreme Leader's intense punishment, why did he have to be so kriffing rough damnit. Now biding outside the Command Ship, Kylo was no where to be found. You remained rooted to the floor, lingering there like an idiot upon his arrival. He was fully conscious of the fact that you were not the slightest bit familiar with the First Order, did he just expect you to find your way around without any guidance? You audibly scoffed, the arrogance of this man never failed to amaze you.

Five seemingly long minutes had passed and you'd grown rather impatient. With vexation, you shifted from your current position and trotted along out of the ship garage. You came to an elongated hallway in which the human population equaled exactly zero; the vacancy brought on an uneasy feeling and you immediately pivoted back around. As you continued to wander the halls, searching for any sign of him, you finally heard his heavyset boots smacking the floor beneath you. You whipped around to be met with his frame towering over you, chest rising and falling seamlessly. 

"I don't know anything about this damn place you can't just leave me..." You crossed your arms and gazed up at him with attitude. 

Kylo ultimately ignored your statement.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." His black cape grazed your arm as he carried on in front. He acted as if your previous interaction on the Command Ship had failed to exist, stars this day just kept on getting weirder and weirder.

"I have two rooms?" You managed to catch up to him despite the unbearable soreness on your behind. 

"Yes." He slowed his pace slightly, allowing you to remain by his side. 

"Hmm..." You tilted your chin up, attempting to mask any sign of satisfaction. One room was enough to take your breath away, but two...damn. 

"Here." He came to an abrupt stop and presented you with a room that appeared to be even more extravagant than your original one on the Finalizer.

"Oh my-" You halted mid sentence, hesitant to act pleased towards the current situation. You certainly didn't want him to perceive that you'd just forgiven him already, that everything was back to "normal"...if you'd even call it that.

"We'll return to my Command Ship in a few days. I have to carry out a mission on Exegol but expect my presence beforehand." He leaned against the doorframe with ease as you threw your bag down onto the remarkable bed.

"Exegol...for what?" You tilted your head in concern, you'd never expected nor wished to visit the perilous unknown regions before. 

"I have some unfinished business." He held a stern tone while firmly crossing his arms.

"Um, and you need me there because...?" Your lips pressed into a flat line.

"To keep me company, that's why you're here." Kylo took an intimidating step into your room. 

"So you're gonna force me to attend every single mission you go on? What happened to me being your personal assistant...can't I just like make you food or some shit? Maybe do your fucking laundry?" The expression you held was smug. 

He leaned in and gently rested his hand upon your hip bone; you jolted back at his touch but he immediately pulled you closer. "Sweetie, you've got the wrong idea on what your job truly is. I have people to wait on me, to do the things you mentioned, you're here because you belong to me now...you'll come with me wherever, ok?" 

You failed to respond, looking anywhere but his eyes. Kylo abruptly grasped your jaw and tilted your face to meet his gaze, 

"You look at me when I'm talking to you." Your body shivered at his demanding voice, the feeling of his hot breath lingering upon your skin. 

As irritated as you were, you gave a single nod, acknowledging his statement. 

"I asked you a question before, you'll come with me wherever, ok?" He sunk his digits into your chin violently. 

"Ok ok, alright." You only said what he wanted to here, hopefully persuading him to release you.

"That's a good little brat." His leather encompassed thumb swept over your plump lips in slow motion, taking in all your face had to offer. Eyes puncturing your soul, the floor beneath you felt as if it'd shatter into a million fragments. 

You swallowed hard...a monster. 

Abruptly pulling away, you gazed up at him in bewilderment, but soon enough...he whipped around, abandoning you to head down the hallway. 

With immense attitude, you slammed the door shut behind you. The bone chilling words he'd spoken had caused the bile in your stomach shift at an unruly rate. "You belong to me now." Kylo wanted to own you, to keep you here...forever. In this case scenario, the Supreme Leader was the predator, and as if in the wild...you were his prey. The entirety of this situation perturbed you, the thought of being controlled, objectified; you didn't want that, you wanted to be free. You were being manipulated by him; you'd rather be alone forever than have to put up with his absurd needs and orders. Fed up with his nonsense, it was time to get out of this damn place once and for all. 

In an instant, a rather hazardous plan had come to mind, why the fuck hadn't you thought of this sooner? If you approached with caution, there may be a slim chance you could escape this hellish place, a chance you could get out. Yes it had a significant amount of risks, but the possibility of your success was enough motivation to get you rolling. 

Shit, you were doing this. 

Clearly, you'd need a method of transportation and the simplest ship you could think of was a damn TIE fighter. Considering you'd barely flown in the past, a fighter scared the absolute shit out of you...but if that's what it took, then so be it; you'd have to at least try. You made the executive decision to leave during the wee hours of the night, you'd return to Jakku at last...no matter how high the stakes were. 

The day dragged on as you paced nervously in your room, consuming one meal, only looking forward to the next. Stars you never thought being captured by someone would be this fucking boring. An hour or two had flown by when you heard a rather loud knock at the door; you opened it and revealed the Supreme Leader staring back at you with a blank expression. 

"Can I help you?" You placed your hands on your hips, blocking the entry way. 

"Yes. We have a meeting tomorrow, I expect you ready and in a dress, by 1:00 pm" 

"Still into fashion I see..." You tilted your head to the side with a slight smirk.

"Are we clear?" He raised his brows sternly, clearly unamused by your joke.

"Yeah yeah...got it." You gave a single nod and shooed him away. 

Kylo took off down the hall, leaving you to linger in the doorway. Little did he know...you'd be gone by then, most likely basking in the warm sand upon Jakku...what a fucking idiot.

As it finally neared dusk, it was time to make your move. You snatched a small sack and threw a bundle of necessities in for your trip; out of pure spite, you stole a large quantity of the toiletries in hopes to use back home...screw the First Order. Sitting tight until it appeared throughly secure outside, you pictured your escape; you could only imagine soaring throughout the peaceful galaxy with nothing but elation, getting far, far away from this damned place.

In a few moments time, you vigilantly departed from your room, eyes fixated on the floor below. You walked swiftly, attempting to appear rather casual; "casual"...who were you kidding, you were strolling to the Star Killer ship garage in the middle of the fucking night. Overall, this may have been one of the dumbest decisions you'd ever made, but you were doing it, you longed to return home. 

As you entered the garage from the upper level, you peered over the metal railing that surrounded you. Thankfully, your gaze fell upon a small pod of TIE fighters attached to the wall below. Each model consisted of two panels connected by a stick, a ball-shaped figure plotted in the middle, a cockpit window, and attachment points between the solar panels leading to the hull. But shit, these fighters were up so high...you'd have to travel your way there somehow.

Well, being a scavenger would luckily come in clutch for once; the damn wall appeared to be your only option. Fortunately enough, you were a master at seamlessly climbing even the whackiest architectural designs.

Bring it on. 

You consumed a large breath of confidence while securing the sack to your frame; with caution you rolled your figure over the rail, settling down on the very ledge. Determined to stay on a steady path, you lodged your foot into a lower pocket placed within the wall. You sunk down, digits gripping the indents with precision as you climbed your way towards the TIE fighter. Stretching and straining limbs, you remained extremely wary of the lethal drop that lied beneath you, one false move and you were undoubtedly done for. 

By the luck of the galaxy, you miraculously managed to reach one of the fighters and make it inside. You plopped down into the singular seat and swung the rather tiny door shut behind you. 

Fuck yeah. 

Now came the other hard part...kriff. 

You analyzed the series of buttons and controls, trying your hardest to recall even the faintest memory of flying in the past. Unfortunately...it appeared this would have to be a trial and error situation; you had one shot at this, you certainly couldn't blow it. 

Sucking in a wide breath, you rolled your shoulders back and adjusted your figure in the seat. Without hesitation, you heedfully pressed upon a green button and the display before you lit up with an array of beaming colored controls. Thank the stars you'd successfully turned the thing on.

Now, how would you actually fly it...?

Two black gears, encompassed by a red top had caught your immediate attention...these must fly the fighter, or so you hoped. Uncertain of the outcome, you took one last disquieted breath and sunk your thumbs down upon both buttons. 

SHIT.

Bone chilling panic settled into your bloodstream as you released both sticks from your grasp. Well...those certainly weren't the right gears; a steaming and gaping hole appeared in the wall directly across from you. 

Leaning back into the seat, your head collided with the foamy material and you shut your lids in despair. You'd just taken a fucking chunk out of the First Order's base, you had no other choice but to escape now. You've come this far, you couldn't give up, not just yet. Nodding excessively you reassured yourself...you got this. 

You swallowed hard and attempted to gain an additional amount of courage to conclude this disastrous plan. Switching your hold to another pair of slightly smaller gears, they sat snug next to the previous ones as you latched around their circumference. Your thumbs sunk down onto the buttons with precision and the ship jolted forwards. Face beaming with liberation, you started on your path taking off from the pod. 

Holy shit...were you really doing this? 

Just as you thought you'd victoriously managed to escape this villainous place...you were forcefully yanked back. 

Mother of fucking moons, what the hell happened now.

You whipped around and peered out the back window only to see a thick cable tightly secured to the rear end of the fighter, other end attaching to the pod. As you emitted a loud sigh, you were dumbfounded on what your next move would be...you were trapped in mid air, straining your brain into scheming any new ideas. But suddenly, your thoughts became jumbled as your body shivered at a sight ever so never racking, you nearly leaped up from your seat. On the opposite side of the railing appeared to be the last person you'd want to catch you in this reckless act; 

The Supreme Leader.


	5. Bunny It Is

You swallowed hard. Your mouth and throat dry as cotton and you could sense Kylo's raging fury coming to a climax even from inside the TIE fighter.

He yelled at you from across the hangar, "Get down now, or I'll get you down myself," his voice muffled and bounced off the walls. 

Thinking ultimately fast and unconsciously, your digits sunk down onto the buttons. You yearned to break free, hoping you may be able to snap the stubborn, restrictive cable; but the ship remained stationary, not moving an inch. This fucking fighter would be the death of you, you could've reached victory, could've been on your journey to Jakku by now. But unfortunately, you weren't going anywhere.

Kylo took one step towards the fighter, his voice growing significantly louder, "I'll tell you one last time, get down." He spat the last two words, sounding vicious. 

You found yourself stuck in a state of uncertainty and hesitation. Trapped in the stickiest of situations, lost in a sea of panic in which you were drowning in; if you landed you'd most likely get berated by Kylo, but if you didn't, you'd just linger here, floating like a blimp in the sky. 

As your mind reeled in attempts to come a final decision, you witnessed Kylo's sudden movement below you. His hands shot up in the air, leathered fingers curled, aiming directly towards you. Without warning, you saw your precious life flash before your eyes as the TIE fighter descended down at a rapid speed. A flutter arose in your stomach, a restlessness of sorts; fear. You swallowed, feeling mildly drunk, as the invisible blanket of worry draped over you. Ear piercing screams crept up from your throat as the ship plummeted farther towards the ground below. You felt threatened, overwhelmed at how it plunged down into what seemed like a bottomless darkness from which there would be no return. It collided with the floor and emitted an audible crash as your neck flew back, inflicting a whiplash on steroids. 

You came to, head pounding like a drum as you laid there. Absolutely winded, your ears were ringing and you felt as if your insides were knotted with nerves and waves of shock. You shifted the slightest bit, aching as you found yourself confined inside the cracked fighter. As if you'd been placed inside a dark, eerie cavern, the structure caved in on top of you. You struggled to find an exit as your eyes darted around frantically, longing to find somewhere that you'd be able to slither through and free yourself.

How the fuck had you survived that? 

Your knuckles whitened as you pressed on the newly enfeebled sides of the ship, straining your entire body to escape; nothing. The click-clack sound of Kylo's boots filled your eardrums and your entire frame twitched at his presence. You squirmed, panicking to somehow scurry out of this horrid situation you'd created for yourself; longing to slip out of your skin and change. But there you saw him, standing in the storm, holding the curse of authority. Suddenly, the fractured and crumbled fighter lifted off of you with force assistance. Your slightly wounded body remained on the floor, staring up at Kylo and his furious, gut wrenching expression. 

You looked up at him, "Um...hi," you laughed nervously in attempts to bring some humor into such a frightful moment.

Kylo stared back at you with his arms crossed firmly, set in a wide stance, "Get up." He clearly wasn't pleased with your actions. 

Still a little woozy, you rose up and attempted to gain your balance; you failed and immediately fumbled back down onto your knees. The Supreme Leader's hands quickly found your arm and yanked you back up like a rag doll. Legs like soggy spaghetti, your hand fell upon his broad chest in use as a crutch. "I- I'm a little dizzy can you give me a few min-"

Without warning you were swept off your feet, cradled by him as he held you close to his frame. 

You instantly grew to loathe the feeling of him encompassing your body, "Hey hey, I'm fine actually, put me down." When he didn't release you, impatience set in. "Now."

Kylo whipped around, ignoring you, "No, we're going," he huffed as he effortlessly carried you out of the ship garage. 

You didn't want this, "Kylo, put me down!" Your body jerked back and fourth as you attempted to lunge up and break free. 

He only grasped you tighter, "Shh," he cooed as he restrained you from moving even the slightest bit.

Kylo noticed a stray maintenance worker, "Get someone to clean that up," he said casually as he gestured to the remains of the fighter.

You furrowed your brows, "Where are you taking me?" Your voice was drenched with confusion and annoyance. 

He scoffed, "Back to your room," his tone was stern, certain of his reply. 

Your eyes went big with surprise, "Wait you're not ma-"

He carelessly cut your sentence short, "You thought I'd be angrier, didn't you?" He let out a lazy puff of air, almost a laugh.

"I guess so I mean... I tried to leave." Your hands fell into your lap, avoiding the act of making any additional contact with him. 

"And why is that? Huh?" Kylo's voice was injected with bewilderment, concerned of the reasoning behind your recent stunt. "I give you shelter, I give you food, clothes, and...attention. Why try and leave me?" His sentences penetrated your ears, running wide, repetitive circles around your brain. 

"I- well, I don't like you if you couldn't tell. Why would I want to spend my time living with such a- such a monster? In a place full of villains and murders? The First Order is destroying the galaxy, do you even realize that?!" Your words were far beyond harsh, but they were truthful, he needed to hear that.

"We're renewing the galaxy, bringing a new order of stabilization to it, it'll thrive once we eliminate the rest of our threats, and we will." He took a large gulp of air in through his mouth.

You let out a weak laugh, "You don't get it do you?" Your voice was laced with irritation. 

He furrowed his brows, "What exactly are you referring to?"

Your breath shuddered, "The First Order, you, you've cause so much destruction. Have you ever taken a second to look around at your partners, to rehash on the history of this corrupt...order?" You steadily tapped your thigh, hoping to subside some of your frustration. "You practically run this place, like some big shot who has the blood of I don't even wanna know how many people, on his hands." You pinched the bridge of your nose between your pointer finger and thumb, stress increasingly conquering your demeanor.

Kylo glanced down at you, "That's not something you should worry about. It doesn't concern you." His eyes found yours as you sat in his arms and he shook his head excessively. 

You realized that you had reached your room, "Put me down," you pretty much barked at him. 

Gentle as ever, he lowered you down onto your bed and you sunk down into the foamy material, a soft and delicate cloud."Go." You stretched your frame across the mattress in a wide star like shape. 

Kylo grasped your blanket and concealed your body with care, "Rest." The word was spoken with delicacy but it produced shivers upon your skin, chills of irritation. You had a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach, like you'd gone down a flight of stairs and missed the very last step. Wanting to avoid eye contact with him you rolled over in the opposite direction. 

He headed towards the door, "Cardo will guard your door tonight, Ap'lek tomorrow," lingering, he kept his hand on the knob. 

Flinching, you rose up slowly and gawked at Kylo, the uneasy feeling in your stomach doubling, "Who the fu-"

"My knights. We have a meeting tomorrow, be ready at 1:00...in a dress." The door clicked shut and he departed from your vision. 

Great, you'd be getting two damn babysitters.

The air around you became rare, sterile. You breathed deeply, trying to disperse the fog clouding your vision. As your mind sharpened, you examined and gnawed on where you'd ended up, and more importantly, how. Your escape plan had failed, everything was a complete shit show, and now your life was on the brink of falling apart even more so. You felt completely imprisoned, suffocated by the Supreme Leader as if he'd buried you six feet under. This was certainly not what you'd imagined life had in store for you, and you weren't the slight bit keen towards the outcome. You were screwed. 

\- - 

You sat in a sparkling daydream of your childhood, memories of your silver laugh, your endless wishes to the stars above. In your eyes was an ocean, but the water was frozen and now you longed to be free. You woke to a world incredibly old, seemingly to be the age at which you'd ultimately be tested, your soul to be quizzed. Your tired and worn eyes, not painted or inspired, but empty and weary. 

The door flung open and your eyes fell upon a well built man, concealed in all black armor, mask engulfing his entire skull and face. A moment passed of you two staring at each other. 

You spoke first, "Um hey, would mind...helping me with this?" You gestured to your skimpy dress, slightly uncomfortable asking such a personal question to an entirely intimidating stranger. 

"Uh- yeah, sure." His answer seemed uncertain but he agreed nonetheless. 

You smiled slightly, "Great, come in," you motioned him inside but he hesitated.

He scanned the entirety of the room from the doorway, "The Supreme Leader wouldn't approve of-"

You rolled your eyes, "Just get inside for kriff sake," yanking on his black uniform, you pulled him forwards into the room. 

After shutting the door behind you, you rotated your body, exposing your entire spine and lower back to this mysterious man. The jammed zipper was centimetres away from the very middle of your ass. You knew your panties were peaking through, but you needed assistance and honestly you really didn't care.

As he crept closer, his fingers reached for your zipper, dancing along your skin. You felt his gloved hand brush against your bare flesh, right near the seam of your black lace thong. Your breath shuddered and your body abruptly jerked forwards. 

His hands left your body at once, "Are you ok?" He seemed to have taken a step back, now weary of his actions.

"Just um ticklish, that's all. Go on." You cleared your throat and blinked excessively, trying to shake the puzzling feeling that'd overcome you. 

You heard him suck in his breath, "Oh shit are you- what happened?" He held a seemingly concerned tone.

"W- what do you mean?" You whipped your head around only to be met with his mask. 

"Who did this?" His shoulders shifted back as he stood tall and firm. 

You furrowed your brows, "Did what?" You strained your neck, attempting to gain sight on the area.

"These marks..." You could hear his voice morphing into a rather sincere tone, genuinely interested in the situation. 

The realization hit you almost as hard as Kylo had. Almost. He had noticed the fucking bruises from being spanked...that's just lovely. 

You shrugged, "No, it's nothing, I just fell that's all." You held your head high, trying your hardest to produce the most honest expression. 

"Are you sure?" You witnessed the quick rise and fall of his chest in front of you. 

You turned back around, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation. "Yes. Zip me up already."

"Alright." His digits found your zipper again and with one swift motion, you heard the satisfying sound of metal clinging together.

Ap'lek took in a deep breath, "Let me ask you something." He took a step back from your figure and you turned back around to face him. 

Curiosity got the best of you, "Go ahead." You gave him a single nod, bowing your head to his question. 

He cocked his head to the side, "Why did you try to escape?" You watched as his visor tilted and you shivered. Damn did his mask creep you the fuck out.

You sighed, "I- I just wanted to go home." Your shoulders sunk down in disappointment, bags of bricks taking a rest upon your frame. 

"And that is...where?" His tone rose an octave as his feet spread farther apart on the carpeted floor.

"Jakku." The name ignited a warmth in your chest, a warmth that soon turned frigid, freezing each and every one of your veins. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." You nodded, lips forming a flat line. 

He shifted on his feet again, "But why? Jakku is, well it's kind of a shit hole no offense." You observed his attempt to try and refrain from coming off too harsh. 

"I spent more than half my life there, it shaped me I guess, made me who I am. And well, as much of a shit hole it is, I'd take that over living under your roof. No offense," You spat his words back at him, "I hate the First Order...all of you." Your words were filled with anger, frustration, emitting a little more intensely than you'd planned. 

He sighed again, "Unfortunately, I have no say in what we do, I just work for them. But, I'll tell you one thing," he took a step towards you, "You're not leaving. The Supreme Leader clearly wants you to stay, and he always gets what he wants." 

'You're not leaving.' His words rang in your ears.

Your throat swelled and your palms dampened, a thin sheet of sweat coating them. You sat at the edge of the world in a crater; your thoughts blank, your words were without letters, having absolutely no purpose in this conversation. A laugh escaped your throat as you threw your hands up into the air, letting them descend back down to collide with your side. "This is such bullshit, all of it."

He cocked his head again, "You'll adjust," his voice was softer as he inched closer attempting to clear some of the suffocating tension within the air.

You sighed heavily, "I'm not so sure about that, I feel like a fucking prisoner." You crossed your arms, perfectly fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. 

He was inching closer still, "I don't think that'll last long. He'll treat you well, when you deserve it. When you decide to let him." His tone fell to a soothing and comforting tone. 

You huffed out some of the hot air that'd built inside of you, "He's an ass, I don't want him to treat me well." 

"If you fight it, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"Oh I don't think it could get much worse." You tapped your foot, agitated with the responses you were receiving.

"It can. So obey him, and you'll get rewarded." He tugged on his leather gloves, securing them around his hands even more. 

"Rewarded? Like a damn child? I don't think so." You let out a lazy huff through your nose. 

He sighed again, his gloved fingers clenching at his sides as he started moving away from you, "I can't give you anymore advice other than to follow his rules, to give in to whatever he wants from you."

You shrugged your shoulders, "I- alright, thanks I guess." Uncrossing your arms, you smoothed out your dress with care. 

Ap'lek stood in the door frame, "Yeah, no problem, he'll be here any minute I have to go." His voice sounded like he had spoken with a smile on his face, but you couldn't be sure. You didn't say anything back, you just nodded as he made his way out, clicking the door shut behind him.

\- - 

"What a good girl, you followed my orders." Kylo reached to stroke your cheek but you swatted his hand away. 

You rolled your eyes, "I'd rather not suffer from another beating." You took a small step back in your heels, trying to create some distance. 

He put his hand back to his side, and to your surprise, his fist wasn't clenched. "Stop that, let's go." He gestured to the door for your departure. 

You sighed dramatically, "And this meeting is about what exactly?" You shimmied past him in the door frame and followed aimlessly. 

"Exegol, I have to go over a few things with Hux before we depart." He walked with large strides, wide hands situated at his sides. 

You were struggling to keep up with him, "Ok..." Your view fixated on the familiar, large set of doors from the other day. 

He stopped suddenly, "You're here to listen, not to speak. Keep your thoughts to yourself, do you understand?" Kylo leaned down to mimic your height level.

You shot him an unamused expression, "Whatever."

His fists clenched slightly, the sound of rubbing leather hit your ears, "Tell me, you understand." His voice transformed into a deep and dominant tone. 

You decided your curiosity was getting the better of you, and you decided oblige. "Ok, ok I understand." Flashing him a look of cooperation, you nodded slightly. 

Seemingly pleased, he rose back up, "Good." The doors whooshed open before you and Kylo waltzed through them.

You entered a gloomy room, immersed with the scent of a modern coward filled with a shapeless creature sitting in silence. A fake plastic face with a grimace of disappointment painted on it stared at the two of you, "Supreme Leader." Hux half-assed bowed his head at Kylo's presence. 

Kind of a dick move, ignoring you like that.

Kylo's hand fell upon your lower back, causing you to tense up. He guided you over to sit near him and as you sat down you whipped around and squinted your eyes at him with resentment. 

Hux continued ignoring your existence, "If I'm correct, you plan on departing to Exegol within the next few days?" His voice was whiny, he sounded like he was full of shit as he folded his hands, properly resting them upon the shiny black table. 

Kylo situated himself next to you in a leather chair, "That's correct." His hand abruptly found your thigh, but for some reason you didn't object his actions. 

Hux shifted, he looked like he had a stick up his ass, "What is your reason for this trip?" You snickered, in all honesty...he probably did. 

Kylo shot you a quick look, telling you to keep your thoughts quiet. "Do not question me General," he spoke quaintly, emitting an annoyed laugh. 

Hux sucked in some air, "Ah, so it's personal then?" Hux appeared to have an issue with the topic of discussion already. You were getting frustrated with this fucking cretin, sensing his inability to keep his nosy ass out of everything. 

"That doesn't matter." The Supreme Leader shook his head whilst leaning back in his chair.

Hux leaned forward in his seat, "Ren, we need you here. Why is it that you decide to go on little joy rides in the midst of a war?" 

Kylo reclined further back into his chair, "This is important, and you'll be just fine without me." 

Hux scoffed, "Important enough to abandon the ship?"

Kylo was now slowly leaning forward, like he was waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. "Yes. Would you rather me present and weak, or stronger than ever when I return?" Kylo's tone grew slightly viscous. 

Hux cocked a brow, "What are you getting at?"

Kylo was fully sat forward now, his hand abandoned your thigh and he clenched his fists, "Palpatine. He's alive," He spoke slowly, swallowing hard. 

"Is he now?" Hux let out a soft chuckle, "Are you feeling ok Supreme Leader?" 

Kylo was noticeably frustrated now, you observed from his bold body language. You wondered how this ginger twat hadn't clued in to Kylo's physical cues yet. "He wants my power, he wants everything I hold. I'm leaving to take care of him, you'll be fine without me, just do your job."

Hux raised his brows in faux surprise, "You're killing Palpatine? You?" A slick grin spread across his pale face. Stars you wanted to punch him. 

Kylo stood, his figure looming over the table, "Did I stutter, General?" 

Hux moved back slightly, but held fast, "Even if he is alive, this isn't the time, not now." 

"Is me leaving for a day or so, really too much to handle? Shall I have you demoted? Maybe find a general who is actually fit for this position?" Kylo cleared his throat and rolled his broad shoulders back. 

Hux was fully sat back in his chair now, cowering like the child he was, "No. I was just giving my input sir." 

"I never asked for it, I'm only informing you on my whereabouts over the next few days." His teeth gritted slightly, fed up with Hux's feedback it seemed. "You have one job. Hold down the ship while I'm gone." 

"Apologies Supreme Leader, as you wish." Hux caved, still clearly frowning upon your trip. 

Kylo finally sat back down, his hand finding your thigh again. The warmth radiated from his palm and if it weren't for your mind cursing Hux, you would have slapped his hand away. The meeting dragged on and Kylo had provided you with your very own data pad. He ordered you to type countless notes on what seemed to be pointless information on the resistance. Your thumbs ached a bit afterwards, never having used one before it felt like a mini joint exercise. 

"Meeting dismissed. Come princess" He rose up and started out of the conference room.

You scoffed, stretching your legs as you stood up. "Don't call me that," you stammered.

Kylo stopped in his tracks and faced you, "No whining today."

"Excuse me?" Your neck strained itself, leaning forwards in slight shock. 

"Do you need a timeout?" He blinked hard, voice shallow and thick.

You rolled your eyes, "Kriff off." You were baffled at such words, speaking to you as if you were a fucking child. 

Kylo cocked his head, observing your tiny figure, "You know, you're quite a handful, constantly disrespecting your leader." 

He kept on walking and you began a lazy jog to keep up with his long strides."Psh, if I'm such a handful, then why the fuck am I here?" Your heels clicked against the tile flooring as you made your way down the hall. 

"Mellow pets are boring, they never want to play." His tone was threatening and it immediately injected you with an abundance of negative emotions. 

Shit, maybe the ginger prick was right, "Um... are you ok?" Puzzled as ever, your heart rate increased, fear arose from Kylo's unusual reply. 

He kept walking, "Yes." He gave a single nod.

You kept walking, your eyes glazing over as the words replayed in your mind, "A fucking pet?" You emphasized on the word that'd caused you to grow so concerned. 

"Yes. My pet." Darkness all around, smoke in between your fingers, all he'd given you; confusion. Kylo shifted to face you, slowing his pace and zeroing on your eyes. "Now which is your favorite?"

"What?" Your furrowed your brows, entirely perplexed at his question. 

"Your favorite pet." He spoke as if you were expected to comprehend what he'd previously asked. 

"I'm not answering that, this...this is so stupid." You shook your head in a state of irritation. 

"Don't upset me, answer the question." His glove hand brushed against your bare arm and you jolted back at the contact.

"I- I don't know, um a bunny?" Emitting a loud huff your gaze fell upon the floor. 

"Hm, Bunny it is." Kylo increased his stamina and focused on the hall ahead. 

"Wait w- what?" Your mind reeled, what the actual fuck what he talking about? 

"Your new name." He spoke with confidence, establishing a rule it seemed.

"Yeah right." You spoke with ultimate sarcasm, he couldn't be serious. 

"I'm a very good owner, you'll see." His tone was predatory. 

"You know, you're pretty fucked in the head." A hand found your hair and you gathered it in a bundle, shifting it out of your face. 

His wide hazel eyes still glistened underneath the dim light as he held an alluring gaze, 

"Yes I am."

Bundles of nerves clung onto your internal organs as your knees weakened in response to his impacting words. 

\- - 

After finally reaching your room, you slipped out of your restrictive clothing and blister inflicting heels. You changed into a somewhat stylish outfit; a low cut, black blouse with sleeves that draped down effortlessly from your shoulders, revealing an immodest amount of flesh. Skin tight, black leather pants in which engulfed your legs, and to complete the look, fashionable black booties as shoe wear. 

Gazing across top of your dresser, you spotted a velvet, black choker that was undoubtedly screaming your name. You snatched it and secured it tightly around the circumference of your neck, you looked...intimidating. For a slight change, you decided to braid two pieces of your hair, taking sections from only your crown and securing them behind your head. You left the remaining hair to cascade down in the back. Two delicate, free strands framed your face in front and your final appearance seemed even more satisfactory than you'd expected. 

While playing a digital game of Dejarik on your data pad, you waited patiently upon Kylo's arrival. It being a multiplayer game, there was fortunately a technological generated opponent option. It was depressing, not having any real friends, but you were used to it...it'd been this way your entire life. The only person you had at your side was the one person you didn't want; The Supreme Leader. 

A loud knock signaled his arrival and you yanked the door open. He took in sharp breath whilst scanning your figure, clearly taking in your rather scandalous and dominating fashion. 

"Quite an interesting outfit you have on Bunny, feeling more comfortable perhaps?" The flesh underneath his eye twitched as he raised a brow. 

"No." You flung your bag over your shoulder and strutted down the hall. 

"I have an order, in which you will be following; there will be no sleeping on the floor nonsense this time." Such a harsh tone had punctured your soul, demanding something you weren't the least but comfortable with. 

"You can't make me sleep with you..." 

"Yes, yes I can. You can obey me or I can easily force you to. Your choice." 

"Force me?" You held an attitude despite the worry of what his explanation may be.

"I have the power to control you entirely, but I don't, not if I don't have to. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable while you sleep, therefore you'll be resting on an actual mattress tonight." 

"I'm not your girl, and I was just fine last time." You ran your fingers along the seem of your pants, comforting yourself with the smooth, leather material. 

"Don't lie, just cooperate. Ok?" 

"Whatever, not my fault if I accidentally kick the shit out of you." Your gaze focused ahead, eyes rolling in secrecy. 

Kylo emitted a chuckle, shaking his head while fixated on the floor below. 

As you made your way into the ship garage, you immediately spotted Ap'lek along with the rest of Kylo's knights in your rear view. They appeared the same as before, an abundance of tall and buff, threatening figures. 

"Do they follow you everywhere?" You glared you at Kylo, referring to his knights. 

"Yes." He produced a monotone answer, almost as if he were waiting for you to ask that. 

"Why?"

"Protection, assistance." The ship doors whooshed open before you, emitting white clouds of smoke that danced up into the air like ghostly entities. 

"Protection from...?" 

"I have many enemies." Kylo spoke with a sort of confidence that was far beyond concerning. 

"Right, forgot about that." You clicked your tongue on the roof of your mouth. 

After kicking off your shoes, you hopped onto the mattress. Stomach facing the ceiling, you whipped out your data pad and resumed your game.

"Dejarik? By yourself?" His demeanor seemed amused at such a concept. 

"No. There's a, a thingy that you can play with, I don't know." You shook your head, tapping the pads of your fingers onto the brightly lit screen. 

"Hm, I'm glad to see that you're entertained." He plopped down onto a leather chair in the corner and observed you from a distance.

Kylo had been undeniably staring for the past five minutes despite all of your attention being invested into your game. "Can I help you?"

"Nope." He shrugged his shoulders, sinking further into the seat and spreading his knees wide. 

"Stop staring at me then." You turned your back on him, now facing the headboard while sitting with your legs crossed. "DAMNIT!" You smacked the mattress beneath you at your sudden defeat. 

"Your fake opponent beat you?" Kylo emitted a low chuckle. 

"Shut up." You huffed and shook your head, hair swaying back and fourth. 

"What's that?" He leaned forwards with intimidation, elbows wrested on his thighs. 

"Ghhh, nothing." You clutched your head in annoyance. Unable to express any anger was surely frustrating. 

Hours passed, usually only a few sentences filling the excruciatingly silent gaps. You spent most of your time fascinated by your datapad, exploring new apps and options on it. Dinner had passed and the two of you ate on opposite sides of the room, it was quite awkward and well, sad. 

As Kylo ran a shower, you slipped into a silk pajama set, similar to the previous one in which you'd teased him in. It was strictly black with a low cut tank and high rise shorts, exposing more than enough skin. You laid peacefully under the comforter as he exited the bathroom. His presence caught your attention; a white tee that hugged his figure tightly and black sweats that sat perfectly below his waist. His broad chest peaked through the sheer fabric and the sleeves appeared as if they were cutting off the circulation around his swollen biceps. 

He entered the bed and you felt the mattress crinkle and shift beneath you. Turning your back on him, you shifted the farthest away from him as you could without falling off the bed. The two of you laid there in silence, not a single limb coming into contact; you could undeniably feel the warmth emitting from his figure. An aroma of freshness, manliness drifted off of his skin, finding its way into your nose. The idea of letting yourself fall into his trap, made you feel like you were coming down with something, something worse than any stomach ache or the headache, a kind of mumps of the psyche. You swallowed hard and scooted even further away, avoiding him entirely. 

"You're afraid." His voice startled you, deep and rich. 

"What?" You kept your back towards him, holding the comforter between your fingers and tugging it up towards your face. 

"Of me, why?" 

"Um, is that really a question?" The friction from the comforter rubbing between your fingers was the only thing relieving you from this uncomfortable situation. 

Kylo latched onto your forearm and rolled your figure over to fall next to his. His digits dug into your skin as you felt his hot and hypnotic breath upon your skin. Eyes searching your face frantically, he looked for an answer.

"Let go." You swallowed hard and jerked your arm back. 

"Why? What are you scared of?" He increase the pressure on your flesh. 

"Stop." With one swift motion you threw a wide elbow back and freed yourself from his grasp. 

"You answer me when I speak to you." He sat up slightly, leaning on his forearm, hovering over you. 

"It's stuff like that, you're- you're mean. Don't you think what you did the other day was a little, I don't know...FUCKED up?!" 

"Do not yell...what do you mean?" 

"When you fucking hit me, punished me or whatever you decided to call it." 

"I- I was only disciplining you."

"No, you hurt me." Your words walked by the side of a bottomless chasm, jumping from stone to stone. Trying to leave a narrow path and join the swirling mainstream, but they found themself drawn inexorably back towards the chasm's edge.

Hurt...he hurt you. 

"Then tell me what I can do to please you bunny. What is it that you need?" His eyes morphed into a sort of vulnerable state. 

"You can let me sleep damnit." Your leg dangled from the bed as you strayed away from him. 

Kylo fell silent with blossoms like tumors on his lips, turning away from you. 

Staring dry-eyed at the ceiling, you wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Or just not be aware that you existed, something like that. Wanting that seemed very sorrowful but you'd wanted it in this case scenario. That's why you tried to not to think, closing your eyes, just to keep everything from spinning. Despite your frustration with the man you lie next to, it didn't take long for you to fall into a deep slumber. 

\- - Kylo's POV 

Kylo wanted bunny to feel at home, he wanted her to want him, but he didn't know how to make her his. She wasn't cooperating, she was difficult, he was used to getting what he wanted but this, this was different, she was different. She'd drawn a circle that shut him out, a rebellious shape, a thing to flout. It seemed there was nothing under her skin but rebellion, if he were to cut her, she'd bleed a lustrous shade of black. 

He drifted off to sleep with the comfort of her petite frame next to him, tempted to reach for her, to hold her...but he knew she would pull away, that she didn't want what he wanted. He'd have to earn her trust, in which he knew would take time, too much time. He just wanted her to see his desire, to look through a magnifying glass at the galaxies that existed on the pin point of his mind.

When morning rolled around she was no where to be found, only indentations of the sheets were left behind to prove her previous presence. The sound of water trickling in the distance caught his attention; he rose up to be met with the bathroom door cracked open the slightest bit, letting clouds of steam to escape up into the ceiling. A sort of tender curiosity arose as Kylo peered in. His eyes with the sight of only her faded silhouette behind the thick and foggy glass shower door. He felt as if he was bearing witness to the birth of someone new, like watching the rising of a phoenix. She hadn't aimed to seduce him, and that made the act even more enticing. Glorious was what Bunny was to him, a blessing from one above. She swept him into a tidal wave of pure desire, and he willingly let go and let her take him, all of him. It was beyond tempting, to not ravish her right then and there. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. He needed her to trust him, to grow fond of him, he needed her to see that he may not be the monster that she claims he is. 

Twenty minutes or so later, in the midst of Kylo getting ready, he whipped around at the sound of the bathroom door creaking open. He watched as she exited in a similar outfit to yesterday's, it made his lip twitch when he studied the way it flattered her figure. Outlining such a body that he longed to have, to devour. A choker that fit snug around her neck in which sent him overboard, the delicate neck that should be in his grasp, one that his hands should be constricting red. She displayed a sleek ponytail that swayed back and fourth as she walked, but it seemed she always excluded two pieces of hair, just those two pieces drove him wild like a lion in a cage, isolated from it's natural habitat. They accentuated her glistening cheekbones, her wide and eager eyes, even her soft pink lips. 

Her seduction was not like a veiling cloth but rather like water, he had no control in which way it flowed, no control over the tide. It was the wildness of her that got him going; the primal lust, the sheer need in his heat, struggling to find and express his sacred hunger towards her in animal passion.

"Let's go, we're here." Kylo's eyes were very alert now, his gaze pouring into hers. He snatched his mask and situated it on his head. 

As bunny trotted along in front of him, a prominent lump formed in his throat at the sight of her lower half. Leather squeezed her thighs and ass, creating such a wonderful outline of her form. All Kylo wanted in that moment; kisses, hot, heavy, wet & angry from a mouth that spoke with attitude like it hated him but as if her tongue screamed it couldn't wait for him. All he wanted; her submission, with that insatiable passion, his mind was melting fast, his soul whispering lust, his eyes begging to please her body. To let him undress her, caress her flesh and wetly massage her mind into wanting him just as much as he wanted her. To pull on her hair and taste a mouthful of the femininity between her legs; licking and sucking til the sun set. Deep with purpose, fatal, almost having sex with his mental...

He quickly snapped of his trance at the most delicious sound, a song he could listen to all day; bunny's voice. 

"Lead the way Supreme Leader." She lowered her lashes until they almost cuddled her cheeks and slowly raised them again, like a theatre curtain. Her sweet words touched his brain as though it were a vehicle of some vague speech and between the sound he felt an unknown and timid preasure, darker than the swoon of sin, softer than sound.

Kylo let out a frail laugh and proceeded to enter the depths of Exegol with her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't seen my tik tok, this will now be a co-written fic with meg_renx on here, as well as on wattpad! Chapters might not be as long as this one, this was pretty lengthy compared to what I usually write. As I stated in the intro, full creds to These Violent Delights for the inspo of this fic.
> 
> XOXO -K&M


	6. Rivers Of Lightning

–– Kylo's POV

Kylo hovered behind Bunny as they were lowered into the gorge of Exegol. His head was on a swivel as the large stone slab they stood upon descended further down. Lightning and shrieking electricity filled the air, striking across their field of vision. A large and vibrant crack popped off in front of them and Bunny stumbled in her current stance, Kylo reflexively held out his arms so she could grab onto them. She found his forearms as she stepped back, holding them there for a second before drifting away from him. He frowned, sorrowed that she felt she couldn't seek comfort from him while they were headed into what seemed to be the depths of Hell. 

He could sense her uneasiness, the feeling was transparent like light emitting off of a bulb, but she stayed distant from him. With each noise she whipped her head around, seeking it's origin. Kylo took a step closer to her, if not to comfort her, than to comfort him. He knew bringing Bunny with him was a risk, but he also knew that her safety would never be guaranteed unless she were in his presence. 

They finally reached the bottom of the chasm and Bunny turned around abruptly. Her face nearly collided with Kylo's chest and she yelped, "Um, where to now?" She shifted back, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. The sound of her voice filled the void of darkness and death that surrounded them and Kylo sighed. 

It was a wild night, the stars burning through sheets of faded clouds, he stepped off the stone structure, "Follow me. Stay close." 

She snorted, "Yeah right, as if." Brushing passed him, Bunny began to wander off. Kylo immediately snatched her arm with great force and she whipped her head around, glaring at him, "Let go of me." He only loosened his grip slightly, still clutching onto her. "Now is not the time to be disobedient Bunny." His voice came out harsh and stern, but by the startled expression on her face, he'd gotten his point across.

She glanced down sheepishly and mumbled, "Ok." Kylo attentively observed as the choker around her neck bobbed while she swallowed. Even though it shook him to the core, and he could willingly waste his time staring, he forced himself to stray away. 

They walked through long and skinny corridors until they reached an open room of sorts. Wires and cables filled the spacious and eerie cave like an abundance of old spirits, haunting ones shriveled soul. Glass tubes filled with alien-looking creatures bubbled with shimmering water; screens and technology surrounded the room and Bunny etched closer to Kylo. She clung to his arm as they strolled closely together. Bunny walked with beauty, like a night of cloudless climes and starry skies, like tonight, and all that was best of dark and bright met in her aspect. Step by step until they eventually found themselves in a throne room. 

It was dusty, dark, and ominous. Low whispers and dark groans filled the room and the lightning crackled aggressively like a threat to any human nearby. Kylo ignited his saber with his free hand and they rounded towards the throne. It was enormous, made of ancient stone, large spikes protruded the top and spread outwards like wings on a raven. The murmurs morphed into voices, though the language was not clear, the words indistinguishable. 

Kylo halted just before the throne, pivoting to Bunny he looked down at her. Her eyes were gloomy, clouded with fear. He grasped her forearm that was latched onto him and squeezed, "Stay here, I'm going to have a look around." 

Her eyes went big, "No!" He cocked an eyebrow and she looked down again, "I mean...don't leave me alone," she gazed up, her lashes draping over her half-lidded eyes, "please." Her words sliced into Kylo's mind again, her sweet song finding a home deep in his memories. Bunny's distress made his whole body so utterly cold that it seemed no fire could warm him. He clung to her sentence as he gently let her arm go, "I'll just be a minute Bunny, yell if you see anyone."

She fought to hold onto his arm, but he was too speedy. "Kylo, what are you going to do if you find him?" He turned to look back at her, his voice deadpanned, "I'm going to kill him." He saw her shudder as he spun on his heels and drifted away into the abyss.

Kylo walked behind the throne, turning a few corners when he finally heard that gut wrenching, raspy voice. 

"At last. My boy." 

He slowed his walk, looking around as he gripped his lightsaber fiercely, knuckles transforming into a blank shade of white. "I'll kill you." Kylo stepped around another corner and a loud shriek filled the air. 

"I have died before. The dark side of the force leads to many things that some consider...unnatural. I can give you so much more." 

Approaching a large claw of some sort, Kylo finally laid eyes on him. He raised his saber, the red tinge highlighting the mutilated face of former Emperor Palpatine. 

He gripped his lightsaber inches away from Palpatine's face, fingers twitching on the hilt as he spoke, "What could you give me?" 

"Everything. If you do what I ask." 

A pause. 

"First, why don't you kill the girl....become what your grandfather Vader could not." 

Kylo stepped closer, numb as a fossil while the tip of his saber lingered dangerously close to Palpatine's mangled, grey face. Rage flooded his veins, the innate desire to protect Bunny came out of him at full force. Dispersing out of each and every pore, seeking escape and refuge, came the desperation to keep her safe. 

Palpatine beamed, "You could rule all the galaxy, as the new emperor," his smile disappeared, "but beware. She is not who you think she is. She will be your downfall." 

Kylo leaped to strike, but the massive claw lifted Palpatine into the air and out of his sight. He searched the chasm frantically, listening for any sign of Palpatine, but saw and heard absolutely nothing. Kylo wanted nothing else than to put a final end to this creature and so he continued on, walking further and further away from Bunny. 

Energy continued to course through the sky, crackling and shrieking something wicked. Lightning ignited the dark abyss for split seconds at a time. Kylo's eyes tried to keep focussed on what was ahead of him. He found himself at the back of the throne room, having walked in a circle throughout the cave. He saw Bunny's outline standing in front of the large throne, her leather leggings glistening in the dim light. A tidal wave of relief washed over him as he saw that she was unharmed. He began trotting over towards her when he suddenly felt Palpatine's heavy and menacing presence surround him. Kylo couldn't see him, but he could hear him. 

"She is not who you think she is."

"She will be your downfall." 

"Kill her."

A pause.

"Or I will kill her for you." 

Threatening laughter filled the air, echoing and bouncing off the stone of the chasm, lightning crackled and shrieked around him. Kylo quickly glanced over to where Bunny was standing, a wind swirled around her, light and electricity engulfing and trapping her frame. He heard her loud and suffering screams ringing in his eardrums. Kylo bolted into a fast sprint, ignoring the prominent pain in his lungs as he over-exerted himself. He needed to reach her. Now. 

–– Y/N's POV 

You witnessed Kylo walk away from you, his strides calculated and precise. The red glow from his saber slowly dissipated as he traveled further and further away. You shuddered at the coldness that now overwhelmed your senses. Alone, in the dark, surrounded by creepy-ass ancient objects. You walked closer towards the throne, shivers running miles down your spine, longing for your anxiety to shrink and vanish. Your fear had no decency, it respected no law or convention, showed you no mercy. It attacked your weakest spot, which it found with unnerving ease. Although the faint whispers and voices were growing gradually louder, you still couldn't see anyone.

The strikes of lightning allowed you to see around the room for split seconds as you tried to map out where you were, more importantly, how you could escape if need be. Kylo was gone, and if he didn't come back, you'd have to find a way out of here. You looked back to where you thought you had originally come from, but everything looked identical. The dark stone walls ascended high up, corridors and hallways split off from the imposing room you were in. 

You scanned the room, realizing that you had no knowledge of your exit. It was like a maze, a grand labyrinth formulated to your absolute terror. Discouraged, you plopped onto the cold and unwelcoming ground, hugging your knees to your chest tightly. With each crack of energy you flinched, hoping that Kylo would hurry and come back already. 

As you were sitting, stranded, you heard a particular voice boom. You didn't recognize it, but by the way it made your skin crawl you assumed it belonged to Palpatine. It sounded far, like really kriffing far away. Muffled and garbled and creepy. You could just barely make out what he said, "At last. My boy." 

Did he mean Kylo? You shot up, curiosity overtook you as you started in the direction that Kylo had previously headed in. But something immediately halted you in your tracks, and invisible wall keeping you in the throne room. A force. The Force. 

Fear sky-rocketed in your veins as your breathing began to labor. You felt a cold nip at the back of your neck and your skin raised in goosebumps. There was the voice, this time it was crystal clear, as if it were right behind you, "My dear." You spun around, but didn't see anything or anyone. Standing your ground you listened intently, but nothing...only storm and power surging through the air. 

You kept your eyes and ears open, pacing in the spot that the force had trapped you in. You weren't sure who was manifesting this wall, Kylo or Palpatine. The thought of it being the latter made you shiver again, this time reaching each finger and each toe. 

Not hearing anymore voices, not Kylo's nor Palpatine's, you waited for a long time. Only whispers and voices coming from around the throne room had your full attention.They had begun chanting, though you couldn't discern what they were saying. It drowned the room with an uneasy aura that you couldn't shake free of. It swallowed you up and made you feel like you'd never be joyous ever again. 

You waited, rooted to the harsh ground. For a voice. A person. A sign. Anything. You didn't know if Kylo was still alive or not, whether Palpatine would shift his aim on you next. He knew you were here, but he hadn't tried to come for you entirely yet. Did Kylo even know that you were trapped? 

The temperature in your immediate surroundings had decreased dramatically and a loud and foreboding laughter filled the air. That distant muffled voice sounded again, "Why don't you kill the girl..." You spun around, yearning to see anything or anyone. Still, your vision was met with the bare space of the throne room. The laughter ceased abruptly and you were thrown to your knees. 

Excruciating pain shot through your knee caps, up your thighs, and directly into your abdomen. A tantalizing pressure found its way into your mind and you screeched. Whooshing wind and deafening lightning surrounded you and you were more trapped than ever before. You were struck over and over again with an invisible force, your senses starting to fail themselves. 

Through the fogginess of your mind you could hear additional laughter, low and gloomy as it got closer and closer. You managed to look up and peeking through the clouds of power, you finally saw him. Despite your suffering, you had to stifle a laugh that climbed up to escape your throat. 

For kriffs sake, Palpatine looked like an old mangy puppet, strung on a big metal arm of some sorts. For a second you couldn't believe that this thing was the most feared creature in the galaxy. Someone that even Kylo was afraid of. 

The very next second all of your doubts had faded. The air whipping around you stilled, the electricity sucked back into Palpatine's fingers. He looked down at you on your knees, and you sobbed as the feeling in your body slowly returned, molecules within the air reigniting life back into your anatomy. 

"So, you're the cause of my young apprentice's weak heart." His voice sounded modulated, though he was wearing no mask. "I didn't think him to be so foolish, bringing you here with him..." Clear and fully audible now, his words pierced your soul, shattering it. He lifted both hands, lightning shot out of his shrivelled palms and directly into you like a fiery dagger penetrating your chest. 

You were lifted from the ground, high into the air you dangled there. Everything was hazy, your senses failing you again. You saw yourself leaving your body, your soul being demolished, destroyed. So this is how the world ends, Palpatine was killing you, his power surging into your body and flushing out your spirit. It was all happening so quickly, a flicker before your eyes, you felt immense pain, trickling into a dull emotion, then eventually numbness. You only sensed yourself hanging there, lightning and electricity coursing throughout your limp body. 

Then it was gone, the Force had departed from your body and you plummeted to the ground. Falling hard and fast, you tried to brace yourself for the intense impact. You couldn't see though, couldn't hear or move. So you just fell, for a long while, air smacking against your limbs, ponytail swaying fiercely. When you opened your eyes, your vision was gifted back to you and you saw the ground approaching fast. You squeezed your lids shut, knowing that hitting the surface was lethal, it would kill you for sure. Skies bent, time stopped, the faint veins encompassing your neck ran short on your pulse.

But strong arms caught you, the warmth of his ten fingers mending your torn pieces of breath, all was over with the dead end alleys, all in oblivion. You collided forcefully in his grasp and he lowered you onto the ground with the utmost delicacy. Your eyes shot open to see Kylo hovering above you, his arms wrapped around your weak figure. Eyes half-lidded, you opened your mouth to speak but your words struggled to swim to the surface and nothing came out. Overcome with exhaustion your head lolled to the side, and you saw Palpatine sliced in half, right down the middle. The giant arm that once held him up was split open, melting metal and singeing wires sputtered leftover cracks of power and electricity. 

The lightning had stopped, the shrieking was gone and the chanting subsided. Hot tears streamed down your face, awakening your senses as you felt your cold skin regain its warmth. Kylo's body heat engulfed you and you felt your strength returning. You looked up, past his eyes and into the ceiling. Vast galaxies and universes were splayed across the ceiling and you wandered into them willingly. 

You heard Kylo's voice then, soft and full of concern, "I'm here Bunny. It's over. I've got you." A river of ice and fire converged in your chest, words that crashed like the tide struck your heart. A soul to set the angels and demons to war, you were stranded in no man's land. You drifted away from his presence, up into a new abyss that was the ceiling. Raw feeling stormed through you, fear the most present. But, not fear of Palpatine nor fear of Kylo, but fear of yourself. You were unable to process what had just happened, what violent act had taken over this night. 

Jumping from star to star, memories of Kylo reeled in your mind, accompanied by the emotions you felt towards him; hatred, disgust, annoyance...curiosity, desire, lust. All of which were still very much alive, but were being overshadowed with acceptance. How in the kriff could you accept this monster?

You tried to fight the feeling, but it was so strong, so intense that it suffocated you like a block of iron right on your tightened chest. You felt safe and serene in Kylo's arms, sinking into the feeling of his intoxicating protection. You let the monster cradle you as you deflated the idea of your hatred towards him. In this moment, right now, you were thankful for him, for what he had done. He had saved you without once thinking about the consequences. He had saved you when he was ordered to kill you.

You gasped and sputtered while attempting to catch your breath. Sitting up quickly, you scanned your surroundings with caution. Kylo was still present, holding you strong with care. He was stroking your arm with the pads of his digits, tracing your skin like you were some sort of sacred doll, but you ripped yourself away from him. Clamouring backwards you looked at Palpatine again. His body hanging limp, cut in half as it dangled from the remnants of the metal claw. 

You glanced at Kylo, his eyes burning amber, lip quivering as he watched you scurry away. Taking a deep breath in, you crawled back over to him, sitting cross-legged in front. He was sat with his legs extended, the long and structured legs that you'd laid on during your short and minor black out. His thighs were huge and trembling as he elongated his arm, lightsaber flying into hand. You flinched, but didn't move away. He returned it into his holster and stood up. 

Gazing up at him, you cleared your throat. "Um. Thank you...f- for saving me." His reply was non existent, but his eyes glistened with something, a spark. A spark that you hadn't seen before. He held out his hand and this time you took it without hesitation. You clung to it as you attempted to stand up, but your knees buckled and you fell. Kylo swooped down and lifted you up, cradling you against his chest he held under your weak knees with one arm and caressed your back with the other. 

You gasped, feeling a sudden rush of desire as you were forced so close to him. He was a scent stirred by the breeze, then abruptly, he was your only oxygen. But purely by instinct, you tried to push away from him. Your sorry excuse for a punch was met with a small chuckle from Kylo. You looked up, glaring at him as he began walking towards the back of the throne room. 

"We need to leave now," he spoke valiantly and you snorted. "Actually, I- I think I can walk by myself." You tried to escape his grasp again, but a loud crash made you reflexively flinch deeper into his hold. 

The room began crumbling behind you, the once grand throne was falling to pieces, giant stone statues were exploding. The whispers were now silent screams and wails as the room began to self-destruct. You watched in horror as Palpatine's dismembered body became less and less visible as the walls piled onto it. 

He was running now, your small body bouncing against his chest as he leapt through the collapsing chasm. The two of you reached the large stone slab that'd brought you down here and Kylo plopped you on your butt. He hopped onto the slab and extended his arm into the air. Suddenly, the slab was flying upwards, racing through the air and lifting you and Kylo back to the surface of Exegol. 

He spoke out into the air, "Have the ship ready to take-off immediately." You heard some static and then a response coming from Kylo's arm, "Yes sir." You forgot that the Knights were on the ship, waiting for you guys. More relief washed over you as you realized that you'd be getting off this kriffing planet ASAP. 

Kylo grunted and his arm strained as you reached the surface. He scooped you back up again and resumed running back towards the command ship. The entire cave behind you imploded, sending pieces of stone flying through the air. You screamed as one nearly took you and Kylo out, but he was too fast. You reached the command ship and Kylo extended his arm again, this time forcing the hatch to open. He ducked inside and it closed tightly behind. 

The explosions were muffled now, but the ship rattled with the power coming from the erupting planet. Kylo dropped you onto the bed and jumped passed the Knights to the control panel. In a split second the ship had buzzed to life and was lifting off the collapsing ground. Looking through the windows you could see the planet grow smaller, the explosions grew quieter, and then suddenly you were back in space. 

Black, endless space. Stars and moons, comets and meteors. All surrounded by complete and utter blackness. Kylo stood from the pilot's seat and snapped his gloved fingers. One of the Knights took his place and the ship cruised along. Kylo looked at the other Knights, who all shuffled into the spacious cockpit and he returned to your side. You inched away from him slightly as he sat down on the bed next to your frame. 

He reached his arms out, grabbing your ruined shirt, and ripped it open. You lunged backwards, not making it very far because he didn't let go, "KYLO WHAT THE FUCK?" You swatted and punched into the air, hoping to land a few blows. He only looked at you, a deep growl escaped his throat. His eyes flitted down to your chest and you followed his gaze. 

You gasped, your hands flying to your chest and clavicle immediately. Your eyes widened as you saw the branches and rivers of bruised and burned skin. Trails of reddened and purpled flesh painted your upper half. You sucked in more air, it looked like lightning on your skin. Bolts stretched across your décolletage and ran down your arms. Rivers pooled down your chest and down your belly into the hem of your leather pants.

Kylo's fingers traced along the welts, eliciting soft moans of pain from you. His touch was soft, gentle. It made you shiver, but you relaxed nonetheless. The adrenaline coursing through your veins was fleeting, and you were suddenly in a lot of pain. You winced, softly rubbing the imprints of your near-death. Kylo sucked in a deep breath, gazing into your eyes you swallowed hard. 

Blinking you leaned closer, letting his gloved fingers run along your damaged body. The roughness combined with the smoothness of the leather ignited your skin, setting it on fire. You winced again, brows furrowing and Kylo took his hands away. Still looking at you, he took one of his gloves off and returned his hand to your skin. The feeling of skin-on-skin contact made you shudder and you moaned aloud. Kylo's eye twitched as his bare fingers danced across your clavicle, lingering over the swells of your breasts. Your cleavage was painted and spattered with the streams of ruptured skin, welts disappearing into your bra. For a second you leaned back, arching your back into his touch and he cupped your breast through your bra. Pawing it you heard him groan. 

You immediately snapped out of your trance and pushed away from him to the other side of the bed. You shook your head and brought your knees up to your chest, trying to conceal your exposed skin. Kylo stood and started walking towards the cockpit, "Clean yourself up and get some rest." And with that he was gone. 

You blinked hard a couple of times, your chest heaving with the short breaths you didn't realize you were taking. Gulping down air into your lungs you collected yourself and waltzed into the bathroom. You were feeling so many things. Why had that felt good? Why did you want him to keep going? Kriff your horny soul. You needed a cold shower, to douse your burning skin and your burning soul. 

You took the rest of your clothes off, analyzing yourself in the mirror you were horrified. Your entire body was decorated with the finest proof of death. You looked like you belonged in Hell and that you had been claimed by the devil. You shivered, perhaps you had been. Turning on the water, you stepped into the shower, wincing as the hard pressure pulverized your tender skin. 

Closing your eyes, you let the chilled water fall over your body, hoping that it would wash away the events that just happened. 

–– Kylo's POV 

He waited for almost two hours before she came out of the bathroom. The buzzing of the command ship nearly lulling him to sleep. He heard the bathroom door creak open and he looked up, she was wearing the same black silk pajamas, the ones that made his mind run wild. Her lightning strikes sat beautifully on her smooth skin. She had braided her wet hair loosely behind the nape of her neck, those two pieces still framing her perfect face. The black choker still sitting snug around her neck. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to replace the choker with his hand. 

He shuffled in the bed, making some room for her to join him. She slipped into the covers, quickly turning her back to him. He turned on his side to face her, his eyes finding the rivers of welts that travelled across the back of her shoulders, dipping into her revealing silk top. Before he could stop himself, his hand found its way to her back, his bare fingers tracing and stroking the rivers once again.

She shuddered at his touch, but didn't pull away, didn't yell or scream. She actually relaxed. Her shoulders were no longer tense. She breathed out, long and soft. Almost like she was moaning. Kylo's hand travelled further down her back, finding her back dimples he fingered them softly. She sighed again, borderline moaning again. He huffed, surely about to lose all the control he had. 

To his complete and ultimate surprise, he heard her speak, "Please Kylo." Her voice was so quiet, but he heard it clear as day. He peeked into her mind to make sure she was serious, and he saw all that he needed to. For her sake, and for his as well, he decided to still give her some space. No touching would happen tonight, or else he'd surely lose control and destroy the entirety of her. 

He took his fingers from her skin, scooting farther away he extended his hand. The Force buzzed to life from his digits, he felt it leave himself and travel to her. He rolled her over onto her back, his hand manifesting the slightest movements to control her. Her head turned and she met his eyes. The sight of her immediately ripped the breath from his lungs.

"My beautiful little Pet," he spoke softly, matching her quiet pitch. 

She smiled, and he dipped into her mind again. Happiness. Comfort. Ease. Desire. Fear. Relief. It was all there and present. 

Her sweet little voice spoke again, nearly breathless the word came out as a soft moan, "Please." 

–– Y/N's POV

You couldn't believe that you were condoning this, but you had almost died today. And this man had saved your life. Something you weren't sure he valued all that much before today. Now, you realized, he did value it. He valued you. 

You needed release. The relief of being alive wasn't enough for your soul. For right now, you needed him. 

You spoke quietly, letting your exhaustion take over your word, "Please." For being so defiant towards Kylo before, you hated to admit to yourself that it felt good to obey. To beg. Just this once, you reminded yourself, as a reward for not dying today. 

You let Kylo manipulate your weak body with the Force, looking at him when you were rolled onto your back. You opened your legs slightly, still wanting to keep some of your morals.

"Wider," he growled, studying the way your legs were placed. 

"I-" There came the guilt of this entire situation and you hesitated. 

"Spread them like you want this," Kylo's voice made a pool of warmth collect within your chest and you obliged. 

He was too far from you to touch you, but he didn't need to be close. You felt a delicious sensation at your cunt. An invisible tongue lapping at your folds, circling your clit. You moaned, louder this time and rolled your hips. 

"How does that feel Bunny? You like this, don't you?" Kylo hummed as the words departed from his lips. 

You nodded only slightly. 

"Of course you do, dirty girl," he emitted a soft laugh of amusement. 

Your eyes never left his, his hand was extended slightly in front of his face. You watched as he curled his fingers, and you yelped. An invisible mass penetrated your cunt, stretching you wide. Your eyes closed then, the sensation too much. 

Kylo grunted, "Look at me Pet." You hesitated, but when the invisible force pumped inside of you, your eyes shot back open. "I know you can handle this, take it like the good girl I know you are." Locked in Kylo's gaze, your mind started to go fuzzy with pleasure. "Do not take your eyes off of me." His voice fell heavy and rich with want. You rocked your hips in time with Kylo Force-fucking you and your mouth fell open. You felt a twinge grow in your lower belly and you felt ready for release. 

You looked at Kylo, your eyes pleading with him. "You're going to cum, aren't you?" His voice was like honey, his eyes to match. Your breathing was laboured, your mind reeling from what was happening. You nodded and Kylo smirked. 

"Good. Cum for me little one." he whispered as he flicked his fingers and the Force on your clit intensified, the invisible mass fucked into you harder and faster and you immediately came undone. "That's it Bunny, cum for your Supreme Leader." Your eyes shut, whiting out as your body writhed in the bed. Your hips rocking and sputtering as you reached euphoria. Kylo dragged it out with the Force, and as you descended from your high the sensation vacated. 

You breathed heavily, feeling absent and empty. Your exhaustion kicked into overdrive and you fell asleep before you, or Kylo, could say anything. 

Your mind drifted along with your body, revelling in the sweet sweet release you'd just been granted. Tomorrow you'd return to being a brat, but for tonight you needed this. And you weren't oblivious to recognize that Kylo needed it too. Both of you had so much pent-up tension that needed to be liberated. 

Just this once. You repeated over and over in your mind until you were lost in space. Dreaming about what could be.


	7. Fantasy Come To Life

\- - One Week Later - - 

You slipped into your sports bra and leggings, your mind trying to focus on your training today. But for some godforsaken reason, you couldn't stop thinking about that night after you and Kylo had fled Exegol. Some time had passed since then, and fortunately you were able to hold up your slight front for the time being. 

It would just be that one time, that one night. 

But still, temptation was a constant nuisance to your brain, the faint desire to engage in such taboo behavior with someone again was continuously bugging you. You needed that release, that addicting ecstasy. On nights where you couldn't sleep, you would shamefully pleasure yourself just thinking about all the ways that Kylo had made you feel. You didn't know if you'd ever feel that good again, not even yourself could fulfill those primal needs. You needed someone. Kriff, anyone.

But things seemed to be improving recently. More and more freedom was being gifted to you each day and you were confused as to why you weren't so miserable. You were almost settling with the fact that you were now working for the First Order and the thought was terrifying.

After you put your hair up in a ponytail, leaving the two strands that framed your face as always, you made your way down to the training quarters. As you entered the familiar room, you were greeted by Kylo and Ap'lek.

"What's all this about?" You took a step back, gesturing to the pair. 

Kylo pointed towards Ap'lek, "Oh, him?" Ap'lek gently bowed, "You're advancing in your training. Do you know how many Resistance fighters team up nowadays? I want you to be prepared." He shifted in his stance, clasping both hands behind his back, "I require his assistance."

You laughed, "I don't enjoy fighting like you do. I don't even wanna go with you to the base. It all sounds like one big blood bath that I'd rather steer clear of." You folded your arms across your chest, slightly uncomfortable at how exposed you were in front of them both. 

He took an intimidating step towards you and gazed down at you, "It is not an option Bunny."

"I-" You stopped. Arguing with the Supreme Leader was not a good idea most days, and today you really didn't have the fucking energy. "Whatever."

"Good girl," Kylo smoothed out the black tee that was practically suffocating his broad frame, "Let's begin."

Shit, this is gonna be good, you thought as you swallowed hard, watching Kylo's muscles ripple. 

\- - 

Most of the session was basic routine stuff. Working out here and there, practicing with your quaterstaff, being taught new ways to slash and stab, punch and kick. Nothing was new to you except being taught how to use a blaster which was rather simple. 

What wasn't simple was having to defeat Kylo and Ap'lek at the same time. You were sure they had taken it easy on you, because there was no way you'd actually be able to defeat them. You were wiped out from being so active, you still weren't used to this kind of stuff. Just as you thought you were finished, you took a swig of water and nearly spit it out everywhere. 

"Grab the ropes," Kylo gestured to a black crate in the corner and Ap'lek casually walked over to it.

"Ropes?" You gawked and wiped the droplet of water on your chin. Ap'lek revealed two thick, red ropes. "No seriously, what's all this about?" You pointed at the bundle and gave a frantic but fed up expression. 

"If something ever happened to you and I wasn't there, you wouldn't know how to escape unless I showed you. I don't want my Bunny getting taken." 

The Supreme Leader unraveled the bunch and left the remaining slack to dangle below his hand. "Too many people have been stolen from the First Order." A beat. "It's a shame." 

\- - Kylo's POV

Kylo was being honest. Well...kind of.

He knew what he was doing when he created this portion of the lesson. The Supreme Leader needed to see for himself, just what Bunny would look like if she submitted to him, plus an extra set of skills couldn't hurt. She needed to know how to defend herself entirely.

\- - Bunny's POV

"This is a joke right?" You laughed nervously, "You guys are just messing with me?" Slight panic introduced itself and your knees began to quake.

"No, it's just a quick lesson. Lay your stomach." Kylo gestured to the squishy floor mat below you. 

"Is this really necessary?" You furrowed your brows. "No one's gonna fucking kidnap me, can you relax? I think you're overreacting a little bit." You shook your head with a wide grin.

"I'm not overreacting. I need to see if you can take care of yourself." His tone was stern and you immediately realized that he wasn't just fucking around. 

"Alright then," you awkwardly laid down on the mat. 

"Very good," Kylo stroked your head as you sprawled out completely, letting your entire body fall limp. 

Your hands collided with the ground and you let out a loud huff, "Can we just get on with this?" You were tired and all you wanted right now was a long nap to recharge.

"Of course we can," The Supreme Leader's knee sunk into the curvature of your spine and he shifted the smallest amount of his weight onto you. 

You groaned, "Uh, that's a little uncomfortable." Concern arose within you and your chest tightened drastically. 

He gathered both hands behind your back, "It's supposed to be," and began to wrap the rope around your wrists. 

You swallowed hard and nearly squirmed as you felt both of your ankles being pressed together by a familiar pair of hands. 

Ap'lek.

He secured your feet together and tied an overly tightened knot. Kylo did the same, letting the rope pinch some of your flesh. 

"For kriff sakes, this is a little much don't ya think?" You wiggled with the Supreme Leader still knelt on top of you. 

"The Resistance won't think it's a little much," Kylo mimicked your tone ever so slightly and your annoyance rose, "you should be grateful that you're getting specialized training like this." His hands traveled to find your shoulders and he gave you a light pat. 

"You mean I should appreciate being tied up?" You laughed through your nose and shifted your position. 

"Yes. Now don't be rude Bunny...thank Ap'lek for helping me." Kylo's gloved fingers gently raked through your hair. 

"Thank him for restricting me?" You shook your head with a wide smile of annoyance. "You're a cool dude Ap'lek... but no." Your lips formed a flat and steady line. 

Kylo slid a finger between the rope on your wrists and skin. Yanking on it violently, his lips found your ear. "I really don't think it's the time to be disobedient" He released the rope and let it collide with your flesh. "What do you think?"

To your surprise, a searing heat stirred in your lower belly. Feeling both of their stares, you could only imagine all of the unholy thoughts that were running through their heads. Fuck, did you like this? Feeling desired and overpowered, it was kind of exhilarating. Maybe this wasn't all that bad. 

You bit back a moan and jerked forwards, "Ok, ok. Thank you." 

"Oh, you can do better than that," he ran his hand down your exposed back, starting all the way at the nape of your neck and ending at your tailbone, "thank him." The way his touch sizzled your skin made you shiver and the temptation grew heavier. Ok, you fucking liked this. 

Kylo inhaled deeply, "So you are enjoying yourself Bunny." He laughed, "Do you like feeling this way?" Kylo's palm caressed your ass and you sunk your teeth into your lower lip. 

Was it really that obvious? 

You heard the mat crinkle beneath you and your eyes fell upon the tip of Ap'lek's shoes. He stood directly in front of your face. 

You swallowed hard. 

As Ap'lek crouched down, he let a finger find the bottom of your chin, "Answer when you are spoken to. Hmm?" He scanned your face with bright, eager eyes. 

Kriffing mother of stars. You attempted to battle your dirty, whirling thoughts, but it was hard. There were just too many of them. So you blinked hard and smirked. 

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves? Seeing me like this?" You paused and exhaled dramatically, letting the sigh leave you practically as a moan, "Thank you Ap'lek. Thank you sooo much for tying me up," you honeyed your voice, letting it drip into the air.

Your doll-eyes traveled between their stares and you watched as their expressions morphed into pure amusement. You were never one to be cocky, but you were certain they were very pleased with what you were doing. 

But, you were slightly ashamed as your cunt clenched, as all you could imagine was the delicious feeling you felt on Exegol. You wanted more of it, no, needed more of it. You were starved of it ever since then. Why the fuck were you acting this way? So outgoing and desperate? This wasn't like you... at all.

\- - Kylo's POV

Kylo studied how submissive Bunny was in this moment. Practically incapable of doing any harm or having any authority over him. He loved it. The way her skin reddened as the ropes grew tighter and tighter. The more she moved, the harder she made it for herself. And with Ap'lek by his side, Bunny was completely powerless. Kylo would never do anything to hurt her of course, but just this sight was so pleasing, he couldn't keep himself from fantasizing. 

The things he could do to her right now, how he could have his way with her, make her fully submit to him, endlessly pleasure her. He was hungry. Hungry for Bunny, every little thing about her. Kylo scanned her figure, how the gleaming, slick skin on her back was exposed to the open air. Her workout clothes never failed to make him feel like this, the way her tempting leggings effortlessly defined her ass and thighs. It was beyond a sight that he wished to engrave into his mind forever. 

He swallowed hard and witnessed a finger of Ap'lek's, resting below Bunny's chin. Her lashes fluttered as she licked her pink, swollen lips. She met Kylo's gaze and blinked rapidly, pouting and batting her eyes. The Supreme Leader shifted as her stare made his length twitch. 

The way her lips moved as she spoke drove Kylo wild, so delicate and carved out, all he wanted was to feel them. Feel them on his own lips, feel them around him, taking in every inch of him. Bunny's seductive stare had him hooked on the image she displayed. She lifted both ankles from the ground and bent at the knees, almost forming a triangle with her body. Back down her legs went, then back up, as she teased him, waiting patiently for him to speak. 

Both him and Ap'lek took a step back and observed Bunny's helpless body. "Now, can you try to escape?" Kylo cleared this throat, returning to the overall lesson. 

She scoffed, "Um no, dummy." She jolted forwards, "Just show me what I'm supposed to do." 

The Supreme Leader took a sharp breath in as Bunny's chest lifted from the ground and the very top of her breasts became exposed. When she fell back down, they pressed against the mat. His dick continued to swell in his pants and he blinked hard, attempting to keep himself on track. 

"Hellooo?" Bunny's eyes widened as she stared up at Kylo. 

The sound of her sweet voice immediately woke him from his trance. "I'm giving you this on the way to the base. You're to keep it hidden and use it only when you absolutely need to, ok?" Kylo revealed a small, black pocket knife. "Do you know how to use one?" 

"Yeah. But I've never used one... like this." She flailed her limbs, shifting and squirming while restrained. 

"You'll keep it at reach, it won't be that difficult." He gifted it to one of her hands. "Be careful when you flip open the knife. You're gonna turn it upside down and try to cut the rope, ok?" He analyzed the way Bunny's small fingers wrapped around the base of it. "It may take some time just be pa-" 

"Done!" The ropes around her wrists unraveled and she flipped back around to sit on her butt.

Kylo raised his brows, more surprised than ever, "Very good." 

She started at the ropes around her ankles and they split in record time. She shrugged, "That was easy."

"I'm very impressed." He stuck his hand out and Bunny latched onto it, helping herself back onto her feet. 

The Supreme Leader and Ap'lek stood rooted to the ground as they studied Bunny's captivating body. Her leggings had shifted down the slightest bit, revealing her dainty lace thong. She glanced down and realized her exposure. Without fixing it, she looked back up with an amused expression.

\- - Bunny's POV

They were staring at you. Gawking at you. You eyed the bulge in Kylo's pants, along with Ap'lek's hands that were clasped in front of his groin. As much as you wanted to, there was no way you could throw yourself at the two of them. It was wrong, you weren't a whore. 

"Now what?" You turned your head to the side, letting your ponytail dangle down. 

"Ap'lek, we're good to go." Kylo gestured Ap'lek out of the room, not shifting his eyes from you at all. 

You pulled up your elastic waist band and twirled both wrists in a circular motion, stretching and cracking your joints. Kylo gestured you out of the room and the two of you made your way to his quarters. For some reason you didn't even question it.

Now just you and Kylo, he moved in closer, inches away from your chest. "You seem so worked up Bunny." He reached up to stroke your cheek and you remained still, letting the warmth of his hand seep into your pores. "What's gotten into you?"

Your breath shuddered at his sudden touch, "What do you mean?" You fixated on the ground, "I'm fine." Your gaze returned to his and you blinked rapidly. 

"Do you need something?" Kylo placed his palm on the small of your back and pulled you in close. Your breathing labored as you felt his hot breath tickle your skin. "Tell me. What is it Bunny?" His fingers dug into your bare flesh, pushing you closer against his frame. "What do you need?" 

With two hands pressed against his chest, all of your morals left and you were stuck with that fiery passion for intimacy. 

Fuck it. 

Taking a deep breath you blurted it out, "Y-you." You furrowed both brows, shocked at the words that'd just escaped your lips. "I mean I-" What the fuck were you doing?

He carelessly interrupted, "I know," he paused, "those thoughts of yours were so loud. Almost a little too loud." His tongue ran along his lips for a millisecond as he licked them attentively.

Kriff. He knew. 

"You liked being tied up in front of us both. I wasn't sure if you would." He shot you a wide smile. 

With a nod, your dignity became buried underground somewhere in a deep, dark hole.

Kylo laughed in amusement. "I didn't know that I had such a naughty thing in front of me." His chest rose dramatically as he clenched his jaw. "You're dirty Bunny." He threaded through your hair and sighed. "You know you are." 

Blood surged to your lower abdomen, leaving your brain defenseless. His words had sent you over the edge. 

Within seconds you pounced on him, indulging in a fierce kiss. Kylo yanked your body in close and brushed your lips with his. He slid his tongue across your bottom lip and you drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat you felt flushing through you. His hands slid up your figure and then cradled your face. He sucked on your bottom lip as though he was sampling nectar on a delicate petal. Then, with an intense urgency, he dipped his tongue past your lips, caressing your tongue with his. 

You felt fluttering inside. Your body craved him. A shallow hum escaped from within you in response to how he was making you feel. You felt his body respond back, he was breathing heavier which was waking your needs. The tidal wave of lust that had just churned within you was only increasing. 

His fingers enveloped your neck and he dove deeper into your mouth. You moaned against him as he gripped your ass with the other hand, squeezing mercilessly. Your cunt pulsed for his touch and your hips collided with his. The aching sensation on your clit was overwhelming and your knees wobbled. 

"What do you need?" His words from earlier replayed in your head. You pulled back and gasped for air, "Please." Another gasp. "I need you to-" You stopped. 

He gave a nod and smirked. 

Kylo didn't hesitate to pick you up and toss you onto the mattress. Immediately, your pants and thong were scattered across the floor and he was ripping your sports bra off. He positioned himself in between your legs and kissed every square inch of your scorching body with warm and wet lips. 

"Look at you." He sucked a sharp breath in between his teeth. You moaned and writhed beneath him as his hands found both breasts and he squeezed, leaving indents in your flesh. 

"You have no fucking idea what you do to me Bunny." Kylo dove in and took your nipple between his teeth, sucking and swirling his tongue along each breast. You yelped slightly with pleasure and stared up at the raven black hair that was dangling in his face. You hated him for being so damn attractive. You hated him for making you feel this way. 

He used his forearms to violently separate your legs. "So untouched." With delicate strokes, he teased your clit with his fingers slicking your own wetness up and over your folds. "Your little pussy is so wet. And all for me?" 

Your body jerked at the feeling and your hands found both of his biceps, you squeezed hard to let him know just how good you felt. "Y-yes." 

"My dirty girl likes her clit being rubbed, doesn't she?" He increased the pressure as you raked the skin on his arms. 

You swallowed hard, "Yes." The tease was taking a toll on your psyche.

"Tell me again. Tell me you fucking like it." Before you could answer, Kylo's mouth was on your cunt. 

You jolted back and placed your hands onto his soft head of hair. "I- I like it. I really like it Kylo." 

He sucked in a breath, "You taste so sweet," his words muffled as his face was between your legs, "just like I imagined you would." 

\- - Kylo's POV

Bunny needed to be touched, he wouldn't deny her of that. He began to swirl wide and heavy circles along her clit with his tongue. Both hands fell onto her inner thighs, spreading her wider and wider. He observed as her body responded to him and it made him grow even harder. Knowing that she was enjoying it made his blood pressure sky rocket.

"I think I'm gonna- Please, please don't stop." She gasped, clawing at the soft, black sheets . 

Kylo increased the speed and pressure on her clit. Her eyes descended to the back of her head and her frame shook with pleasure.

"Go ahead princess. Cum on my lips." He plunged his tongue into her cunt even further, humming against her swollen clit. 

"Ffuckkk, oh my- KYLO." Her nails dug into his scalp and her body quaked. Her hips shot upwards and Kylo only fucked her harder with his tongue.

\- - Bunny's POV

As you were on your way down from your climax, your eyes fell upon Kylo wiping the juices from his plump lips. You blinked hard in disbelief of what'd just happened. 

"Come to me." Kylo latched onto your wrist and yanked your body from the bed.

You felt his hardened length press against your leg and within seconds, you were on your knees in front of him. His zipper descended down and he released his dick. You stared up at him with wide eyes, blinking rapidly. 

Pawing at him, your fingers latched around the base of his sex and you felt him pulse in your grasp. You hungrily placed him into your mouth and swirled the very tip of your tongue around the head of his dick. With delicate licks, he grew harder and harder. 

"Don't tease your Supreme Leader like that." Kylo's hips jolted forwards and he forced himself into your mouth. 

He hummed as your lips encompassed him fully, letting him disappear into the depths of your throat. Your head bobbed and you gagged while he grasped a bundle of your hair in between his fingers. He tugged relentlessly and you squirmed beneath him, deepening the pressure you held in your lips. 

Kylo pumped into you even faster and one of your hands fell upon his lower stomach. Your nails raked his skin as you struggled to catch a breath. "You're being such a good girl for me." Another hard thrust. "Look at you, drooling like the slut you are." The saliva seeped out of your mouth and traveled down your chin. He laughed seductively and gave you a soft slap on the cheek.

With both hands now lost in your hair, the pressure on your scalp had built and it filled you with an unidentifiable satisfaction. It hurt, a little more each second. But you were captivated by the pain.

"Hmm, you like that?" A beat. "You like when I pull on your hair?" He gazed down at you, studying your every move. 

You nodded excessively and shut your eyes tightly. 

Kylo yanked a bundle of your hair much harder than before. "Does that hurt?" Another pull. 

"Y-yes." Your toes curled and your chest tightened. You laughed and rolled your eyes to the side.

Kylo stopped entirely and stared back at you with surprised, amused eyes. "What is so funny?" 

The few seconds of silence created such a tension, it was almost unbearable. 

"Pull harder Supreme Leader." The words rolled off your tongue with very little effort. "Go on."

He blinked dramatically and gave a wide grin. 

"Hurt me." You smiled back, face lit with desire.

\- - Kylo's POV 

Kylo watched as Bunny took all of him in. He let out a low moan and buried himself even deeper inside her mouth. He felt her hums vibrate against his length. All of the sudden, she became a wild fire. She sucked harder and faster, taking him so well, like nothing Kylo had ever experienced before. 

"Shit." Kylo murmured as he sucked in a hard breath. "Yes. Yes just like that." He growled and grasped her head by the sides, thrusting faster into her. "Take me Bunny." Kylo sunk his fingertips into her head. "Take my cock." He huffed. She responded back and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft with rapid speed. 

"Fuck." He murmured under his breath. 

Muffled words escaped Bunny's mouth, almost hard to make out over the sound of his dick filling her. 

"What's that sweetie?" Kylo grasped her lower jaw and snapped his hips inwards. 

She pulled back and gasped for air. Her tongue swirled around Kylo's tip as she stared up at him, batting her lashes and licking her lips. "Are you gonna cum Supreme Leader?" She shot a wide smile and forced a puppy dog face with precious, wide eyes. "Are you gonna cum for me?" She started at the base of his length and let her tongue travel all the way up. 

"Oh Bunny," he sighed and shook his head, "you're really something else." 

\- - Bunny's POV

With a loud grunt he sunk back into your mouth and released all of his hot cum down your throat. You swallowed and licked the remaining liquid off of his shaft. Kylo tucked himself back into his pants as you wiped your mouth clean with the back of your hand. You smeared the tears from your eyes and quickly redressed. 

He grasped you by the back of your neck just as you finished slipping into your bra. "You were so good for me." He turned you around and stroked your head. "Let's keep it that way my little pet. Ok?" 

Your eyes narrowed in on him and all of reality came rushing back. What the fuck had you done? You broke your promise to yourself. Although you needed this, it couldn't happen again. 

Pet.

Kylo still thought he owned you. But you didn't belong to anyone. You only shot him a false nod and immediately headed out of his quarters with your head held high. 

\- - 

Today you'd be joining the First Order in attacking the Resistance. How intriguing. You didn't want to go, but like usual, you had to. Stepping onto the Finalizer with the rest of the crew, you reunited with your old room. As you prepared for the journey ahead, you remembered that you'd have to see Kylo again, the thought made you incredibly uneasy. You were still so conflicted with yourself over what had happened with him yesterday. But it wasn't the time to reminisce and overthink, soon you'd be in the front lines at the Resistance base. 

You clutched your new blaster and secured the pocket knife Kylo gave you to a small holster wrapped around the circumference of your thigh. He was delusional for thinking you'd even need to use that thing but you took it anyway. A loud knock at your door startled you and you opened it. 

Kylo stood before you in a wide stance. His expression was stern and intimidating. 

"Yes?" You tilted your head to the side and guarded the doorway. 

"It's time to go." He scanned your figure and cleared his throat. 

You nodded and snatched your necessary belongings. "Kylo?" You stared up at him with wide eyes. "Am I- am I gonna have to kill people?" 

"Yes," he increased the pace of his walk. 

"I don't know if I can. Aren't they... the good guys? Why do you make them sound so bad?" You furrowed your brows and strained your voice. 

"They're bad. For the First Order. For us." He sighed. "Just do as you're told Bunny. You'll be fine." 

"O-ok." Your stare fell upon the ground then shifted towards your blaster. Terror took over your body as you realized what a villain you were becoming. If you went through with this, if you murdered people... you'd be just like Kylo. And that's the last thing you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kale here! My new tik tok is @adamscustomrat2 my previous one has been banned a second time :(( xoxo


	8. Lightspeed

Heading towards the bridge to meet with General Hux, you and Kylo walked through the blank halls of the Finalizer. The Knights of Ren tailed you, and in the corner of your vision you could see who you thought was Ap'lek. Though you weren't sure because he had his hood up and it concealed most of his mask.

As you neared the massive metal doors you slowed down, stopping completely in your tracks. A hand found your waist, squeezing as their chest bumped into your back. Ap'lek. You'd remember those hands anywhere. Someone else cleared their throat and Kylo spun around to face you. 

He had his mask on, making him unrecognizable to your eyes. His voice even more so. 

"What's wrong Bunny?" Even though his voice was heavily modulated, he still sounded the tiniest bit concerned, at least you thought he did. 

Your fingers gripped the blaster in your hands and an image popped into your mind. It was just a flash, but it shattered your heart all over again. 

You were holding a piece of rock, broken and carved to resemble the shape of a blaster. Something that you'd only seen the Stormtrooper's who patrolled your village yield. In front of you was a little girl. About 13 years old if you had to guess. She looked up at you and smiled. You heard giggling and she pretended to shoot you with her toy-blaster made from wrapped cloth and scrap metal. 

Your best friend, Eowyn. 

You took a deep breath, your words trembling out of your mouth, barely audible, "I-I don't know if I can do this..." Your hands were shaking, your breath coming out in short spurts. You were beginning to hyperventilate. 

Dizziness encompassed your mind and your knees abruptly gave out. Strong arms caught you before you hit the ground and they swooped you up, carrying you bridal style into the bridge. Your mind cleared the haze of nausea and you looked up. 

Your eyes fell upon Kylo's mask just as you were entering the bridge, the bright fluorescent lights high above. The reflection of them bounced off the chrome in Kylo's mask, blinding you even more. You squinted, and for a split second you thought you saw Kylo glance down ever so slightly. You could almost feel his eyes looking at you through his visor. You thought you might be dreaming, your sight being fooled by your still fuzzy brain. 

"Ah finally! We'd liked to have departed by now," a British, somewhat annoying voice called from within the room. Hux. 

You looked around for him, and just as you'd suspected, you found him standing in front of the big window at the front of the bridge, back turned to you. People were everywhere, surrounding monitors and screens of all kinds, bustling and keeping busy with the task at hand. 

You realized that Kylo was still cradling you, so you cleared your throat, "Um, you can put me down now." 

Kylo immediately dropped you, much faster than you were expecting and you wobbled on your legs. You shot him a dirty look, but he was already walking towards Hux, not even bothering to give you a second glance. 

He halted just behind Hux, "Well," Kylo waited until Hux turned around, "I'm here now." Hux made a sour face, but pushed past Kylo, walking towards a control panel of some sort. 

With his ginger head held high, Hux commanded someone to start up the ship, "Prepare to depart immediately." 

"Yes sir," As they sat in front of the screen, they answered without looking up. 

There was a bunch of beeping noises, trilling sounds. Kylo went and stood in front of the window, Hux was situated with a pole up his ass by the control panel. You fiddled with your thumbs, not entirely sure why Kylo had brought you to the bridge in the first place.

Kylo snapped his fingers, pointing down at the floor beside him. You looked behind you at the Knights, figuring he was summoning one of them. None of them moved, except for Ap'lek, his head nudging ever so slightly forwards. 

Kriff, Kylo was summoning you. 

When you didn't move, he began to turn slowly. His big hands reached up to the sides of his mask and he pressed upon a button. The mask hissed and the mouthpiece rose up. He latched his thumbs underneath the bottom and lifted it up just as he fully turned to face you. Shaking his head, his perfectly imperfect curls fell onto his face. 

He nearly took your breath away. 

You'd never get used to seeing his face, thinking how it had to have been carved by the Makers. His hair was longer than when you first saw him, his raven curls now reaching the tips of his shoulders. His cheekbones sat high on his face, setting the perfect stage for his nose to stand upon. His jawline straight and sharp, cutting into the softness of his neck. His eyes, deep amber with flecks of black sparks. Looking at you deeply, adoringly, impatiently. His lips. You always looked at his lips lastly. Pursed in a slight line, but still plump and pink. His chin and lip quivered, his jaw clenching. 

You sighed, over-dramatically of course. 

Kylo held his mask in his right hand, and with his left he snapped again. The sound amplified by his thick leather gloves. 

"You're going to miss the show. Come here Pet." 

You didn't move right away, still somewhat hypnotized by Kylo's appearance and the memory of his lips on yours. He took a small step forward, "I will not be repeating myself."

You shook your head and turned around, facing Ap'lek. You looked into his visor, hoping to find his eyes, and held out your blaster, "Could you hold this for me? Pleeeaasseeee." You gave him your best doll-eyes and honeyed your voice for good measure. 

His feet shifted and he hesitated, but he reluctantly took your blaster. You gave him the sweetest smile and blew him a kiss as you skipped over to Kylo. Between Ap'lek's body language and the look on Kylo's face, you were pleased with the beginnings of your revenge for their rope stunt. 

You stood beside Kylo, looking out the window. You glanced down and his free fist was clenched, the leather squeaking quietly. 

You peered out the window and all you saw was blackness, more darkness, and some stars. Some show. You rocked on your heels, "So um. What show?" You looked up at him, he was already looking down at you. His eyes had gone darker now, mirroring the image that you were seeing out the window. He swallowed hard, and relaxed his face. 

Kylo snatched your chin, forcing you to look out the window, "Just watch Bunny." His fingers held your face towards the window and you did as you were told, watching attentively. 

All of the sudden, whiteness engulfed your sight. Streams of silver and the brightest white you'd ever seen rushed past you, flowing past the ship so fast that it looked as if you weren't moving at all. The ship hummed, but it didn't sound noisy like when it travelled normally. You gasped and Kylo released you. 

You pressed your hands and face up against the window, desperate to see any sign of space through the glass. But all you could see were flashes of white, silver, and blue, all seemingly transparent of each other. You watched it sparkle beyond you and the ship, like it was real and a hallucination simultaneously. 

You gasped again, completely enchanted by what you were seeing. "Kylo, what are–– I mean how?" 

Kylo walked behind you slightly, his free hand finding your waist. You didn't even flinch. All you cared about was the stunning sight in front of you. 

He chuckled, "We're travelling at Lightspeed." He spoke matter-of-factly, but there was a hint of amusement laced through. 

Wonder filled your eyes, images and pictures danced through the lights flashing by you and you felt a happiness you hadn't felt in a long time. A happiness you weren't sure you'd ever feel again. 

Your legs grew tired and so you sat cross-legged on the floor, ignoring Kylo's request that you sit in a chair. You wanted to be as close to the window as you could, as close to the beautiful result of travelling at Lightspeed. 

You sat and your mind opened up to the depths you thought you had closed off. Your mind was running with thoughts and desires, those of which you seldom ever let yourself delve into. Kylo acted as the catalyst to your awakening, one that you never knew you were capable of. 

You weren't sure if you hated him for it, or if you were grateful for him. Probably somewhere in between. The shared moments you've had with Kylo so far have only entrenched themselves further into your soul, making your escape less and less possible. Both from the First Order and from him. 

Your mind was constantly at war with itself, trying to weigh the pros and cons of your new life. And the people in it. Your thoughts needed closure, you needed to let some things out of your soul or you were going to explode. 

As if Kylo was listening to your thoughts, he came and crouched beside you, placing his mask on the other side of him loudly. You only turned to look at him for a second before gazing back out the window. 

He cleared his throat and you shivered. 

"Um, hi," you spoke quietly, feeling awkward now after your mental babble. 

He sighed, "Enjoying the view?" 

Your face lit up and you leaned forward to press your forehead against the cold glass, "Yes, I am actua-"

"You're beautiful," he cut you off, his voice just a whisper as if this moment was only meant for the two of you. "You're calm." Kylo took a breath in and released it heavily. "I like seeing you calm Bunny."

You swallowed and peeled your forehead from the window, turning slowly to look at him. He was glancing down at you intensely, his eyes still dark with something ominous. You felt your face get hot as you stared back into his eyes. You saw something flash over them, a glimmer of something you weren't sure of. 

You cleared your throat and broke the silence, "Soooo are we there yet? Where are we even going? How fast does Lightspeed go?" 

Kylo's face relaxed, his brows unfurrowing and you thought you saw him smile. Just slightly. 

"So many questions. And all of the wrong ones at that." 

You cocked your head to the side a little and his hand caressed your cheek. You flinched at his touch, but you didn't back away. You leaned into it. Into him. 

Your eyes closed reflexively as he began stroking your cheek with his thumb. He clicked his tongue, "Ask the questions you desire the answers to." His voice was like sweet molasses, thick and sticky with want.

A breath of confidence surged through you, and you spoke before your mind had the chance to stop you, "Why do you want me?" You opened your eyes and Kylo had stopped caressing your face, "I mean, why me?" His hand was still on your cheek but it had gone stiff and the leather now felt cold against your skin. 

You brought your hand up to cover his but he jerked it away violently. Bringing his forearm to rest on his knee, he took a deep breath in and clenched his fists. You held your breath as you waited for his response, letting it out suddenly when he plopped down on his butt beside you. He crossed his legs, sitting next to you like a boy in school. His posture was still annoyingly perfect, his broad shoulders held straight and high, his hands sitting in his lap. 

"You are mine. End of discussion," his voice was soft but stern. You huffed, pouting up at him. 

"Oh come on! Kylo," he started to get up, leaving you without an explanation again. You grabbed his arm and his head spun back to look at you, "please, just tell me why." You whispered softly. 

His eyes danced with that something, before being overtaken by that darkness you recognized all too well. 

But he didn't leave, he sat back down, letting your hand stay on his arm. You could feel his pulse through his black undershirt. He sighed, "I don't know. Y- you just have to be mine. I need you to be mine." 

You furrowed your brows, you weren't sure how to respond to that. Did Kylo care about you?

"Yes..." Kylo spoke quietly, but quickly. Getting up and storming to the control panel just as fast. 

You swallowed hard, gazing after him as he stalked away. Kylo heard you. He heard your thoughts. And he answered them, answered you. 

He cared about you. You. 

You sat dumbfounded and dizzy, a wave of emotions crashed into you. Did this change anything? 

Did this change everything? 

Suddenly, the feeling of settling had vanished and was swiftly replaced by the feeling of certainty. You were certain now that Kylo cared for you, which only reinforced the desire to stay with him. Just the thought of actually considering to stay with Kylo, of your own volition, made your stomach do flips.

You weren't sure if it made you feel sick or exultant, and that scared the kriff out of you. A single tear ran down your cheek and you swiped it away quickly, staring out the window into the brightness, wishing you were anywhere but here. 

You blinked, then returned to fixate on the darkness outside. Stars speckled your peripheries and your gaze fell upon a planet covered in different shades of green. You rubbed your eyes and stood up, your knees still frail. 

The bridge bustled to life, screens beeping, people chatting. Hux strode over to you, looking you up and down before scoffing and walking off. You stuck your tongue out at his back, squeezing your eyes shut as you did so. When you opened them, Kylo was standing in front of you, mask on, fists clenched. 

You stood straight and looked down. Kylo snapped and Ap'lek walked over casually, handing him your blaster. He held it out and waited for you to take it, you grasped it as tightly as you could, clutching onto the memory that it brought forward. 

"Come. We're not landing the Finalizer on the Resistance base." His modulated voice pierced your eardrums. After you snatched the blaster, he held out his hand and you took it without thinking, letting him haul you towards his personal hangar. 

His TIE Silencer came into view, hatch open, lights on. As you got closer you heard the soft buzzing of the engine. You looked around, but his ship was the only one in sight. 

You cleared your throat, "Hey, uh Kylo?"

"Hmm?" He kept walking, you had to pretty much run to stay with him. 

"Where am I gonna go?" Your words came out in breaths, your lungs tired from trying to keep up with Kylo's long strides. 

He stopped abruptly and you collided with his frame. You backed up slowly as he turned around, "You're coming with me." You looked into his visor, trying to see his eyes. All you could see was darkness and your reflection. He spun on his heels and kept on walking, you resumed running, his hand never letting go of yours. 

With him? There's only one seat, you thought. 

"Exactly. Problem Bunny?" His voice rumbled and he spoke without turning to face you, ducking his head as he entered the base of the ship. 

You rolled your eyes, Kylo reading your mind was seriously going to be a problem. 

You followed him into the small cockpit of the shuttle and Kylo finally released your hand. You rubbed where he was holding, gazing at the pink mark that he had left on your skin. Your lower belly pooled with heat as you remembered what it felt like to be tied up in front of him. In front of Ap'lek. 

He growled, "Sit. We're heading onto the planet now." Kylo spun in his seat, his hands rested on the two toggles on either side of the chair arms. 

You swallowed hard, your heart racing out of the fear creeping up your spine. You were heading down there to kill people. Innocent people? Kylo told you that they were bad. For the First Order, and for you and him. 

For us, you thought. 

You heard a hissing noise and looked at Kylo. He had taken his mask off, tossing it onto the floor behind him. He really had no regard for that thing. 

You tried not to stare at him too much, keeping your thoughts under control as you plopped down into his lap. Your legs dangled in front of his shins as you felt his muscular thighs beneath you. Kylo grunted with praise and spun around so fast that you had to grab his arms forcefully, the two of you now looking out the window of the shuttle. Kylo leaned forward to press upon the display of buttons and you felt his inviting breath on your neck. 

His hand pushed your ponytail away and he placed a slow hot kiss on the back of your neck. You tensed up, clutching the blaster with more force now. You were shaking, violently. 

"Shhh," he cooed, "you can do this Bunny. You're strong," another kiss, "and so skilled." 

You moaned, sinking farther into Kylo's lap. 

Kylo just chuckled, probably with that dumb smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes again and he pushed a button, thrusting the joysticks forward. The ship took off, leaving the hangar swiftly, the Finalizer shrinking behind you. 

You held onto Kylo as the shuttle flew through the air. The joysticks moving slightly as Kylo steered it expertly. The shuttle barrelled towards the planet, the dense trees coming into view as the shuttle approached the ground quickly. The ship came to a sudden stop, hovering above the ground and Kylo let it down gently. 

"Welcome to Kashyyyk," Kylo stated as the ship touched ground.

You got up, moving towards the door as Kylo grabbed your wrist. You spun around and he pulled you into his frame, his face centimetres from yours. His eyes bored into yours and he licked his lips. Yours were quivering. 

"I'll be with you the entire time," he looked at you and for some reason you believed him. You nodded and he brushed past you, his arm extending outwards. The door clicked and opened, sunshine streaming into the dark cockpit. 

Kylo stepped out and you followed him closely, your tremors now moving throughout your entire body. You tried to control your breathing, but you were failing miserably. 

Kylo ordered you to stay near the ship until one of the Knights came to get you. You huffed and tried to argue, but he made it clear that it wasn't the time to be disobedient. 

You sat on the plush grass, picking small wild flowers that were near you. You took in a long breath, inhaling the fresh air. You'd never been on such a clean planet, after inhaling nothing but dust from Jakuu and the artificial air on the Finalizer, it was nice to breathe in oxygen that was produced by actual trees. 

You heard shuffling in the trees and you stood up, aiming the blaster forwards. Your heart rate increased and you felt a twinge of fear. Real fear. 

Ap'lek walked out from behind a large tree, carrying his weapon; a large executioner's axe. It looked like someone's worst nightmare, his mask even more so. You scoffed and dropped your blaster. 

"For kriff's sake! You scared the shit out of me," you rolled your eyes and plopped back down on your butt. 

He just chuckled as he approached you, his vocoder distorting his voice, "It's time to go now." His voice sent shivers up your spine, his tongue delicately held so as to trap his victims. 

Deception. Misdirection. Power of words. That's how Ap'lek worked, so you tried not to listen too intently when he spoke. 

You didn't get up, you only sat there. You already felt numb and you hadn't even tried to shoot someone yet. You turned away from him, continuing to pick flowers. With a soft sigh, he approached you and crouched down beside you. You looked down slightly, seeing his feet and the end of his axe in the ground. 

"Tsk tsk, still such a deviant." He plunged his axe into the ground, letting it stand on its own. You heard something click, followed by a hissing sound. 

Kriff. Please no. 

You looked down at the grass near his feet again, waiting. Your heartbeat thumped in your eardrums. Ap'lek slammed his mask down, crushing your first pile of wild flowers. 

Fuck. 

He took a deep breath, "I said, it's time to go." A beat. "Now Bunny." His mocking tone spat Kylo's nickname at you. 

You sucked in a breath, his true voice was velvety smooth. Deep and drawn out. And British. For fucks sake. You were so completely screwed. You winced, not wanting to look at him. Scared that his face would be as terrifying as his mask. Even more scared that he would be beautiful. 

Your head turned towards him despite your neck muscles straining not to, and you locked eyes with his. 

They were green. So green. Like if all the trees in the galaxy had gathered to pool in Ap'lek's irises. His light brown hair fell just above his cheek bones, which sat impossibly high on his structured face. His face was so symmetrical and defined. His jaw looked sharp enough to cut your finger if you ever had the pleasure to run them along his face. 

You sighed. He was uncharacteristically and completely breathtaking.

He smirked, radiating the same smug attitude Kylo did, "Like what you see love?" 

You swallowed, and feeling flustered you welcomed the hotness that flooded your cheeks. 

Ap'lek chuckled again, "Hmm not so cheeky now, are we?" 

You scoffed, standing up and holding your blaster strong. "Whatever, let's just go and fight people." You stood above him, cocking your head and placing your hand onto your hip. 

Ap'lek grabbed his mask, his free hand trailing a short line over the top of your thigh briefly before he too stood and grabbed his axe from the ground. Your cunt fluttered as you remembered how his hands felt on your legs yesterday. 

You heard him grunt as he plopped his mask back over his head, securing the fasteners with a click and hiss. 

"Master Ren will be wondering where we are. Let's go," he started walking back from where he'd just come from and you followed reluctantly. 

The woods were quiet, save for some chirping and wind blowing, but it was peaceful. Serene. 

That is until you heard screaming and blasts erupt from a clearing in the trees. 

"What's going on?" You asked, instantly regretting it. Gods you were dumb. 

Ap'lek spoke, but didn't turn to face you, "Did you think they were going to wait until your arrival to start?"

Christ he was a cocky fucker. But something about it drove you crazy. 

You followed Ap'lek, staying hidden by the tree line as you rounded the battlefield. Horror overtook your sight as you watched countless people being struck down, both Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters. 

He grabbed your wrist, pulling you underneath a large fallen tree into a smaller opening. You saw Kylo without his mask on, his lightsaber was ignited and he was surrounded by at least five Resistance fighters. 

"Help him!" You shouted to Ap'lek, but he didn't move. 

Within the next ten seconds, Kylo cut through each of the fighters, their lifeless bodies falling limp onto the ground. His head shot up, looking right at you as you clutched onto Ap'leks arm. Kylo extended his arm and your windpipe was crushed by nothingness. In an instant you were flying towards him, being dragged by the Force. 

Kylo caught your neck in his large gloved hand and he held you there for a second, your feet barely brushing the grass. His eyes were pitch black, there was no amber light left in them. 

"Where have you been?" His voice was guttural and harsh. No concern detectable. He even sounded a bit annoyed. 

You tried scoffing, but his fingers tightened around your throat and you choked for air. Kylo dropped you and you fell to your knees. You gulped down the oxygen flooding into your lungs and clutched at your throat. 

If Kylo cared about you, he sure had a facetious way of showing it sometimes. 

You didn't have time to get mad at him, nor did he have time to scold you because more Resistance fighters were running towards you through the trees. Both Kylo and Ap'lek stepped in front of you, shielding you from the oncoming fighters. You trembled, breathing hard as blaster shots popped off. Kylo deflected them with his saber, Ap'lek with the head of his axe. 

You watched in complete awe as they fought flawlessly without having to touch their targets. Kylo pushed out his arm and a fighter went flying into a tree, you heard a loud cracking noise and you weren't sure if it was the trunk or the fighters neck breaking. You felt queasy, falling to your knees. 

Kylo nodded and Ap'lek lunged forward, slicing through two fighters with ease as he made way towards the main battlefield. Kylo stayed with you, taking care of the rest of the fighters that were trying to attack you both. You sat on the ground, completely useless. Your hands trembled, knuckles turning white from grasping the blaster so firmly. 

Kylo had his back turned to you as he cut down the last Resistance fighter in the small clearing. 

Pain.

Searing pain. 

You screamed as a blast shot through your left arm. You glanced down seeing red seep through your light grey arm band. It was just a graze, but the blaster bullets were charged with a sizzling power that caused scorching pain the second you were hit. 

Kylo leapt over you, launching himself into the trees after the fighter who had shot you. You winced in pain, ripping your arm band off your other arm to tie it above your wound. Securing it with your teeth you stood up, shakily holding your weight on your wobbly knees. 

You began heading towards where Ap'lek had disappeared. Surely Kylo would kill the shooter quickly and return to you, then the two of you would head off to the bigger fight. You waited in the tree line, trying to peer through to see if you found any familiar faces. 

It was no use, the trees on this planet were too thick. You stood and fiddled with your blaster when you heard rustling come from behind you. You began to pivot around, "Kylo! Finally! Are you ok––" 

A man with dark brown curly hair was looking at you. His orange Resistance jumpsuit a stark contrast against the green around you. He was holding a bigger gun of some sort, pointing it directly at you. You panicked, looking through the trees and hoping that Kylo would come out to save you. 

He didn't. He was nowhere to be seen. 

You raised your blaster, trying your best to aim it at the man in front of you. It was hard, your left arm too weak to support your right, the blaster too heavy to hold with one hand. Your arms shook and you crumbled to the ground. 

'You got me!' Your young voice filled your head as you dramatically fell to the sandy ground of Jakuu, playing dead as you and Eowyn played together. 

You waited, but nothing happened. The images in your mind disappeared and he didn't shoot you. Instead he walked over to you and crouched in front of you. 

"I'm Poe. You're Y/N, aren't you?" 

You looked up at him, disbelief hitting you in the face. You attempted to put up a wall. 

"How do you know me?" Your voice faltered, your strong front failing. 

He smiled, "When Ren has a new pet, word tends to travel fast." 

You furrowed your brows, your eyes narrowing at him. Who the kriff does this guy think he is?

His eyes went big, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you're actually Ren's pet." He laughed, and you let out a fake chuckle. 

If he only knew.

"Come with me," he held out his hand. His human hand. All flesh and no leather. No disguise or deception. He expressed everything that Kylo wasn't. 

You scoffed, "What?" 

"Join us," he dropped his hand, "join the Resistance. We can help you...I can see you're not built for the First Order." He paused. "You're not a cold-blooded killer. You'd have to be insane to fit in there." 

You blinked. Everything he was saying was making sense. This isn't what you wanted. You never asked for this reckless lifestyle. Kylo was turning you into a killer, and Poe was offering you a way out. You thought about taking it. Taking his hand and fleeing with the Resistance. 

But...

Kylo had just admitted that he cared about you. And after everything that's happened between the two of you, you couldn't just leave. You had strong feelings for Kylo, you just didn't know if they were good or bad yet. 

"I– I can't," you whispered, still somewhat shocked at the words that'd left your mouth. But something in your soul told you that you needed to stay. To stay with Kylo. 

Poe just smirked, god why did everyone have to smirk at you, "It's alright, offer's still on the table."

You went to respond, but two other Resistance fighters came rushing out from behind the trees. A dark-skinned man and a gorgeous Asian woman stood nearby. 

"Poe! We gotta go! They took over the base, more are coming!" The man yelled across the small field, his voice riddled with urgency. 

Gusts of wind filled the small break, the trees surrounding you thrashed violently as a ship lowered itself onto the field. It was an odd shape, like a circle with a claw/mouth looking thing on one side. You held up your hand to block your face from flying twigs and branches, squinting to try and get a better view. 

"Okay! Finn, Rose, get on the Falcon!" Poe turned back to you, "We'll meet again. Just stay safe." He began running towards the ship but before he'd even gotten to the hatch, Kylo had jumped in front of him. He snarled and clutched his lightsaber fiercely. 

You could barely hear what they were saying, the wind from the running ship blasting your ears. 

"Ah Ren! Decided to join the party?" 

Kylo inched closer towards Poe but didn't say anything, he just looked at you for a second before turning his attention back to Poe. 

Poe bolted towards Kylo, pulling another blaster from his holster, aiming them both now at Kylo. He popped off a few shots, but Kylo deflected them with ease. You jumped to your feet, running towards them. Your aching and trembling legs carried your weak body to Kylo. You needed to get to him. 

He held up his saber, ready to strike Poe down. 

You screamed, "KYLO, NO DON'T!" 

Kylo's hands faltered in the air and he hesitated, locking his eyes with yours for a second before he winced, shooting forward slightly. You gasped, looking passed him to see Finn standing at the bottom of the hatch, holding onto a blaster. 

Kylo was shot. 

You screamed again, running towards Kylo as Poe ran past him, hopping into the hatch. The ship took off before the door had even closed. Poe looked down at you and nodded, the door finally shut and the ship shot from the sky.

They left the planet at Lightspeed and were gone within seconds. 

The woods were quiet then. A deafening silence slithered into the space between you and Kylo as you sunk down beside him. He was holding his left arm, shot in the same exact way as you. Just a graze, albeit a bit deeper than yours. 

You tore your shirt off, not caring that Kylo was seeing your exposed chest and abdomen. The thin breast band was the only thing saving your decency. You tugged Kylo's cloak off and examined his arm. For once, you were actually happy that Kylo wore so many damn layers. If he hadn't, his wound would've been much worse. 

You tied your shirt above his wound, just like you did yours. And because your left arm was still in pain, you had to use your teeth to tighten your makeshift bandage. You released the fabric from your mouth and glanced up at Kylo, your face was so close to his, you could almost feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. 

He looked pissed and relieved simultaneously. You cringed, knowing that you were now in trouble.

Kriff's sake. 

Kylo's hand shot up and he grabbed your throat again, applying a dangerous amount of pressure from the get-go. He squeezed, more and more until your mind started to go blank. Your life leaving your body. 

Then he let up slightly, and as you gasped for air, Kylo's lips smashed into yours. You gulped down the air that he was breathing into your mouth as he drank in your moans. And just like that, he let you go, pushing you away by your throat so that you were laying on your back. 

He stood up, towering above you and looking down with hungry eyes. Blood splashed over the entirety of his body. You brought your fingers to your lips, feeling a slickness coating them. You slowly pulled them into your vision, and all you saw was crimson. 

Your tongue snaked out and licked your bottom lip. The taste of stale iron flooded your palate and you spat onto the grass. 

"Get up Bunny. We're on a tight schedule," Kylo began walking away from you. 

"Schedule for what?" You got up, wincing from the bruises you could already feel forming on your legs. 

"Your punishment."


	9. You Earned This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SLAPPING

On the ride back to the Finalizer, your only option was to sit there in Kylo's lap and endure the painful silence that'd built in the surrounding air. You could almost feel the tension and annoyance radiating off of his body, it left you fearful of what was next to come, he was angry with you. He chose not to touch you, which left you cold and bare without him. But once you finally landed, the wave of relief that washed over you was practically life giving. 

"Put this on," he snapped as he tossed his black long sleeved shirt at you and it landed gracefully in your lap. 

You knew that you'd be somewhere near shirtless in front of the entire First Order if you didn't cover up so you slipped into it. The smell of his rich, clean scent filled your nose and you took it in, letting the smell settle into your body. 

"Get up," Kylo gripped the side of your hip lightly as he flung open the side door and sighed. 

You hopped out and settled onto your feet, waiting as he did the same. 

More unbearable silence was the only thing present as the two of you sat in the same medbay room. Your injury, as well as Kylo's, was fortunately minor and you were able to be stitched up, bandaged, then sent on your way. You grew even more fearful than before as your brain roamed wild on the thought of your upcoming "punishment". You knew that you had to pull yourself together, worrying would only worsen your anxiety. You took in a breath to calm your nerves and forced yourself to snap back into reality. 

As you departed from the wing, Kylo latched onto your wrist and you flinched as his fingers dug into your skin. Intimidation settled into your chest at how eager he seemed. 

"Kylo...you're hurting me," you swallowed hard as your heart thumped rapidly inside of your chest. 

Although Kylo never responded, he loosened his grip the slightest bit and let your hand fall limp. 

"Thank you," you flashed him an artificial, albeit grateful, smile to hopefully lessen his stress but your aim failed. 

You didn't question where he was taking you, you only followed until he finally reached his quarters. Your throat grew uncomfortably dry, not even the stars could prepare you for what was about to happen you thought. 

Kylo abruptly whipped around and sunk down to your eye level as you made it to the middle of his room. With a harsh finger waving in your face he spoke viciously, "Listen to me Bunny. When I tell you to be somewhere, you be there," he took in a gulp of air and blinked hard, "something worse could've happened because of your ignorance." Kylo rose back up with his hand still latched around your wrist. He dragged you to the edge of his bed and you remained silent. 

You were afraid, mostly that he'd hurt you again. "I-I'm sorry," you spoke quietly with your head hung low as you sunk down onto his mattress. 

"You're sorry?" Kylo laughed in amusement. 

"If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done it," he spat, "you would've followed my orders." 

He ripped his hand from your wrist and you took it in your grasp, rubbing where his fingers had left pale pink imprints. 

"Will you follow my orders now?" Kylo stood before you in a wide stance with his arms folded harshly.

"Y-yes," you swallowed your pride, it wasn't the time to be talking back and giving an unwanted attitude. 

He scanned your body attentively and his upper lip twitched with demand, "I want those clothes off."

Your eyes widened at his request and panic took home in your chest, "What?" You were frozen and stuck in a state of pure confusion. 

"Now Bunny." With a low growl, his fingers latched onto the collar of the shirt you were wearing. As he tugged harshly, you blinked hard and shifted your body backwards.

"Ok, ok." With caution of your wound, you removed only his shirt and placed it down next to you. 

He huffed loudly and you could sense his aggravation growing. "Every single piece of fabric on that body is coming off." He inched closer to your face and your lips grew incredibly close. "Did you not hear me the first time?" There was no life in his command, it was frozen like the atmosphere.

With a swallow, you noted that the blood didn't replenish itself when you did. Your chin quivered and you nodded compliantly. As you stood, the rest of your clothes cascaded down. You were left with absolutely nothing, no shelter, nothing to make you feel safe. Your arms automatically folded across your chest and you timidly concealed your breasts. 

"No," with a rough hand, Kylo ripped both of your arms away from your body, "you don't get to do that." He shook his head and rubbed his jaw aggressively. 

Suddenly, the door flung open and you screeched. Without hesitation, you ran to the side of Kylo's bed and slipped beneath the covers to shield yourself from whoever was there. 

"Bunny," Kylo's hand found the soft comforter and he pulled it back, revealing your body from the neck up, "don't be shy now." His chest rose heavily as he slipped a hand beneath the covers and ran his palm along your bare torso. 

"W-what?" You shivered and attempted to wiggle out of his touch. 

"You didn't have a problem teasing us the other day." Kylo's hand found your head and he caressed it with care. "You have visitors." 

You tugged the comforter up to your face and rose from inside the bundle of blankets. "What do you mean?" 

You blinked hard as your eyes met with the most puzzling sight you'd ever seen. Cardo stood alongside Ap'lek who was carrying the same exact bundle of red rope from the other day. The mattress beneath you offered stability as your legs struggled to stay erect beneath you, unsteady from the anxiety coursing through your body.

"Kylo, what's going on?" You spoke softly, your voice noticeably laced with panic.

"Just relax," he yanked the blanket back and exposed your entire body to the open air. 

"But-" Your cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson and you laid there helplessly as his knights inched closer. Their presence inspired a fresh insecurity in your heart, manifesting with burning flesh and trembling hands.

"Ap'lek," Kylo whipped around and gestured a hand, "come here." Kylo returned his gaze back to you. While looking you in the eye, he pointed a finger at the black leather couch in the corner. "Cardo have a seat."

Ap'lek cautiously hovered over top of you and let the weight from his palms, sink into the mattress. You attempted to scan Cardo's foreign face from a far, but jet black hair and a pair of rich brown eyes were the only two traits that caught your attention. You were unable to see anything else due to the fear clouding your vision, along with the two burley men in front of you. 

Your stare fell upon Ap'lek and you watched as his alluring face studied your naked body. You witnessed all three of them swallow hard and adjust their pants multiple times within the timespan of only a few seconds. They were seeing you in such a vulnerable state, fully exposed. The walls around you felt as if they were slowly closing in and your teeth sunk into your lower lip to relieve the tension building in your chest. You let your frame settle into the mattress, almost melting into the foamy material. Your lower abdomen tensed as you pressed both knees together in shame and a wildfire soon built in your throat. You knew it's usual track, beginning in your sternum then traveling it's way down to your cunt. 

Kylo's face abruptly swooped down to meet with yours, "I know you enjoy their stares." He spoke softly as his tongue began swirling delicate circles on the side of your neck. 

As you twitched slightly, your breath shuddered and he certainly noticed. Kylo reached out to cup your breasts in his palms and you felt the warmth of his hands sink into your skin. You shut your lids with a small moan of satisfaction, which soon turned into a gasp as his thumbs flicked over your nipples. He released you and you opened your eyes to see him circling you, his focus so intent that you had the feeling he was memorizing every inch of you.

A small whimper left your lips as he rolled your hardened nipples between his fingertips. He continued to run his tongue along your skin, letting it dance down your stomach and end at the very top of your clit. You moaned softly as he ghosted your sex and squirmed when you realized both knights were still watching. The wetness coating your pussy increased as Kylo repeatedly teased you, kneading your skin as you laid there.

"You have to tell me Bunny, can you handle this?" Soft kisses were planted on your chest and he moved with ease, all the way down to your lower stomach. "Can you handle your punishment?" His words emitted slightly muffled as his mouth was pressed against your skin. 

Kylo suddenly snatched the bundle of rope from Ap'lek's hands and brought the bunch towards you. He took one end of the rope and ran it down your body, starting at your throat then ending between the lips of your cunt. "Yes or no?" He breathed slow and steady. 

You swallowed hard and gave in, "Y-yes." 

Kylo shot Ap'lek a look of approval and within seconds, Ap'lek had both your wrists in his grasp. Kylo moved quickly, wrapping a good majority of the rope around your arms and tying an uncomfortably tight knot above your head. 

Without warning, Ap'lek slid a firm hand beneath your body and abruptly lifted you from the mattress. Your heart raced with excitement, although you were still fearful of the unknown. He settled down next to Cardo on the couch and you furrowed your brows, completely bewildered as to what was happening. As Ap'lek had your frame sprawled across his knees, your feet dangled freely off the side of his legs and your head faced directly towards Cardo.

"Kylo?" Your voice was frail as you lifted your head up to search for him. 

"I'm right here," he urged towards you and hovered above the couch in a wide stance.

"What's going o-" 

Within seconds, Kylo's hand had collided with your ass cheek. Your entire body jerked forwards and your chin met with the outside of Cardo's thigh. "OW!"

"You earned this pet," Kylo cooed, sealing his words with a passionate slap, he smacked your searing hot flesh again. 

The top of your ass buzzed in anguish and you felt the sensation of pins and needles slowly arising. You yelped and gazed up into Cardo's glistening, cocoa eyes. 

His hand found your head and he began to caress it with care. "Shh," he blinked hard, gazing back at you. 

"This is where disobedience gets you," Kylo's tone was rich with dominance as he repeatedly abused your skin. 

Your fingertips sunk into Ap'lek's knees and his hands found your waist, he held you there at Kylo's mercy, situating you perfectly to be spanked. As his digits seeped into the skin encompassing your hips, your cunt clenched dramatically and you swallowed hard. 

With another hit, Kylo grunted violently. He slapped you again and again, whether you deserved it or not, and you felt the pain and the humiliation. The embarrassment was more intense and more potent than the pain, you felt as if you were in another world entirely. 

"Please I-" Your teeth sunk into your lower lip as you felt more pain brewing on top of your skin. The whimpers leaving your mouth had only increased, moaning and writhing while stuck in between the three of them. 

Suddenly, Kylo's head dropped down to meet your ear, "Be a good girl," he paused, "and take your punishment." His hot breath tickled your skin and shivers darted down your spine. 

You huffed loudly, "K-Kylo..."

His lips ghosted your cheek, "For me." With that, he laid down another ruthless slap. 

Your limbs flailed on top of Ap'lek's lap and he gripped you even tighter. You heard him suck in a sharp breath between his teeth, "You're doing so well love." His thumb dug into your side with immense pressure and you let out a sigh. 

Beneath you, you could feel his length hardening and poking into your lower abdomen. Your insides screamed at the sensation and your saliva thickened. Knowing that he was enjoying this, knowing that all of them were enjoying this, aroused you in so many inexplicable ways. 

You felt wanted. Desired. 

Kylo began rubbing slow and steady circles on top of your ass with his palm, "Apologize to me." His voice was deep and rich with desperation. 

You didn't hesitate to speak, "I'm sorry." A soft sniffle escaped and you lifted your head to meet with Kylo's stare. "I'm sorry Kylo." 

He nodded and took in your reply. His finger found your chin and he lifted it up with ease, "Always do as I say." Kylo released his grip and sunk down to your eye level, "Do you understand?" 

"Ok," You bowed your head and blinked hard. "Yes, I understand." 

"Obedience is key... Pet." He rose back up and let his hand fall upon the small of your back. "Go lay down for me Bunny," Kylo gestured to the mattress behind him. 

As you attempted to get up, you realized that both of your wrists were restrained and that it was nearly impossible to move. Just as you began to speak, Kylo swooped down and grabbed you from Ap'lek's lap. 

You gazed up into his honey speckled eyes and studied the few stray hairs that were cascading down like a small black veil onto his forehead. As he held you close to the warmth of him, your feet dangled down and his mouth found your forehead. He kissed it with care, letting his soft lips seep into your sweaty skin. 

Kylo settled your body down onto the bed and you laid there with both hands intertwined, above your head. Both Cardo and Ap'lek rose to meet him on the edge of the mattress. Your breath immediately hitched as you witnessed them scanning your body once again. As they stood there, taking in all that you had to offer, they shamelessly adjusted themselves in their thick black pants.

Kylo's hands soon found your legs and his fingers encompassed your ankles, "Let's show them that pretty little cunt of yours." With a harsh tug, he yanked your legs apart.

You squirmed and jerked at the full exposure of your pussy, it was all so overwhelming but you didn't hate it, you knew how the knights felt about what was happening. They liked it, which was causing you to like it... maybe even more than they were. 

Kylo ran both hands along your shins and he squeezed as he reached the flesh on your thighs. "If you try to close these legs..." His hand found your face and he squished both cheeks together. "We're going to have a big problem." He paused. "Are we clear?"

"Yes," you nodded excessively and let your tongue slip out of your mouth for a split second. 

He laughed softly, "That's right little one." His thumb found your lower lip and he swiped across it gently, "We're learning." You watched as his head shifted towards both knights, then returned back to you. He quickly sunk down and placed a passionate kiss upon your lips. Kylo reached your ear and spoke softly, "You'll always be mine. Only mine." 

As your energy charged into his, you found yourself completely yearning for his lips to stay on yours, for his hands to remain in your hair, and on your face. For his touch to be anywhere on your body at all. He kissed you again, growling low in the back of his throat as he caught your bottom lip in his teeth. Nibbling and licking at it, you felt you might perish from the intensity of the feeling. You whimpered at the sensation, and he rewarded the sound by deepening the kiss and giving you everything you desired.

Kylo suddenly broke away, "Never forget that Bunny." He ghosted your cheek with the back of his hand, "Make sure she keeps these legs open." With full force, Kylo yanked both Cardo and Ap'lek's wrists towards your legs. They each grasped your ankles and you watched as their faces ignited with a newfound interest. 

As you laid there, gazing up into both of their eyes, you quickly replayed Kylo's words, 'Only mine.' He wanted you all to himself, he wasn't the type to share and you realized that. Oddly enough, your heart swelled at the thought. You quickly broke eye contact and focused on Kylo's back as he walked swiftly to the other side of the room. 

He picked up something from the shadows of the corner, the glistening silver of the axe-head coming into view as he inched back closer to you. You immediately recognized it as Ap'lek's weapon and furrowed your brows. 

Was he going to fucking kill you?

"What the fuck Kylo...w-what's happening?" You attempted to break free but the knight's grasps on you only tightened, leather gloves penetrating your soft skin. 

"I'm not going to hurt you Bunny." He crept closer with the weapon still in hand and flipped the dull side towards your body. "Don't worry." 

Panic immediately seeped in as you realized where this was heading. "You're not going to- " You sucked in a gulp of air and sighed loudly, "What are you doing with that?" 

"I told you not to worry," Now positioned directly in between your legs, your heart raced with fear and anticipation of what was next to come.

Your chest tightened and you swallowed hard as the rounded edge pressed upon your pelvis. "I- I don't think I-" 

"Relax," Kylo leaned in towards your cunt and let a puddle of his saliva seep in between your folds. He took the pad of his thumb and massaged your already swollen clit. "You're gonna be good for me ok?" With a long lick, he locked in the wetness on your pussy. "I know you wanna be good for me." His stare found yours and he looked up at you with questionable eyes. 

You nodded nervously as the heat pooled in your lower abdomen. The unforgiving solidity of the weapon made you wail as Kylo pushed it into you. Using his hips to nudge it forward, he gripped your thigh and pulled you back along its width. Your core fluttered around the injurious girth, every muscle below your abdomen flexing in response. Your breath was nonexistent as your body internalized the pleasure-pain its presence enticed. While he pushed it further into your center, he twisted the hilt and your walls buzzed around the edges.

"Oh my-" You jerked back at the sensation and felt it settle deeper into your cunt. "I can't, I-" Your eyes shut tightly as the feeling warped your brain and you panted dramatically, overwhelmed by the length the pole. 

"Take it Bunny," with a harsh push, Kylo forced the end further inside of you. "Show them what a good little slut you can be." He sighed and settled the edge of his knee onto the mattress for leverage. Kylo pumped harder and faster, until the only sounds filling the room were your moans and your undeniable wetness. 

You cried out and let your head collide with the fluffy pillow. "Please," your breath shuddered as the length penetrating you became unbearable. 

Kylo's head whipped around to fall upon each of the knights and he switched his stare from left to right. "Tell her what a good girl she is." He growled and slowed his pace the slightest bit. "Go on, tell her." His teeth gritted harshly and his tone was deep. 

Your stare locked on both of the knights, their stares blank as ever. You watched as they blinked hard and looked down at your cunt. In unison, they both spoke huskily, "You're a good girl Bunny." You witnessed Ap'lek's fists clenched at his side and Cardo's cheeks slightly sucked in. 

Kylo let out a soft laugh and increased his speed. "Imagine what they'd do to you," he laughed again, "what we'd do to you." 

As you took in all the pain that Kylo was inflicting upon you, your moans thickened in the hot air and you felt the sweat beads collecting on your hairline. You did just as he said, you imagined what the three of them would do to you. Your mind reeled at the thought and a slight smirk formed across your face as you sunk into a state of pure delight. 

"Yes, I know it feels good Bunny," Kylo's thick voice filled your ears. "Such a desperate whore," he chuckled, "enjoying all of this attention." He shook his head and leaned forwards, pressing into you as your legs quaked violently. "Do you want more?" he asked mockingly. 

With a greedy glitter in your eyes, you met his thrusts. A moan escaped your lips and his eyes flared with desire at the sound. He pumped harder and your moan morphed into a cry. Your stare traveled between the three of them and you took your bottom lip in between your teeth seductively, "Yes." You let a small whimper escape as you paused, "Please." 

"What a dirty little girl." Without hesitation, Kylo stuck his thumb into your mouth and yanked on your lower jaw. His saliva seeped onto your tongue as he spat in your mouth and laid a rough slap upon your cheek. "Swallow." 

The buzzing on your skin took over as you swallowed hard and another beaming grin filled your face. Kylo mercilessly thrusted the thick shaft into you and you yelped loudly. Your joy immediately morphed into a scrunched up expression of suffering. 

"KYLO!" Your hands curled up and your nails penetrated the skin on your palm, you were stuck in a universe of euphoric suffering. It was all so good, yet so painful. 

Suddenly, an invisible force had your neck engulfed in its grip. "You think I won't destroy this precious cunt of yours?" You gasped for air as your toes scrunched dramatically. "Because I will." Kylo's thumb found your clit and he began rubbing it without relent. You were hot and slick, a tremor ran through your body as he thrusted the pole into you further.

"Fuck I think I'm gonna-" You swallowed hard and attempted to gather your words, "I'm gonna cum, please... don't stop." You locked eyes with Kylo and watched as he increased his speed. The way your pulse was pounding, the beat was obvious in your neck and in the rise and fall of your chest.

"That's right Bunny." His jaw jutted out and he hummed slightly. "Cum for daddy," he spoke fluently, demanding that you obey him, "show them how you cum for me." There was a flash of slight desperation in his gleaming hazel eyes. 

The pressure on your neck and clit increased as your back lifted slightly from the mattress. A bright ray of satisfaction overcame you and your whole body jerked back and forth with the strength of his movement.

"Tell me how bad you want it." He continued pumping into you with enough force to make your teeth clatter and you gasped dramatically as your entire frame shook. "Beg for it my sweet girl."

All it took was one fierce drive and you were sent over the edge. "PLEASE!" Stars studded your vision as your torso convulsed and you cried out for him. "I- I WANT IT!" 

Kylo's eyes shifted between both knights, "Tell my slut to cum." His voice shook violently as he pursed his lips inwards. "Now."

Ap'lek's eyes penetrated your soul as he spoke first with a confident tone, "Cum for your Supreme Leader." Cardo sighed heavily and gripped your ankle even tighter, "Cum for us Bunny." 

Kylo chuckled softly, "Do you like that?" He paused slightly, "Hmm, do you like when my boys treat you like the filthy whore you are?" 

"Y-yes, I do," sparks shot up your spine and every atom in your body buzzed in anticipation and want. 

"Cum for me Bunny." He huffed loudly and a low hum emitted from the depths of his chest. 

You'd sunken into a frenzy of delicious torment as the pleasure rocked throughout your entire body and you finally came undone, "F-FUCK." Any noise around you, faded out and your ears filled with pure static. Your head spun dramatically and you fell into a jello like state. "YES!" You wailed loudly as your white hot liquid seeped onto Ap'lek's weapon.

A stream of relief flowed through you and you finally managed to catch your breath as Kylo pulled the object out of your cunt. Your eyes opened and fell on the sight of him, his skin glistened under the stark light and his plush lips casted a slight shadow onto his chin. The strain of his jaw caused the musculature of his neck to gently flow beneath his skin and his eyes narrowed as he brushed gloved fingers through your sweat-damp hair.

Both knights released your legs and you watched as Kylo carelessly returned Ap'lek's weapon to him. "Take care of that," he gestured to the bottom of the pole, then began untying your wrists. 

As Kylo released you from being restrained, he whipped around and flashed the knights an unidentifiable look. They both rushed to exit his quarters and left you and Kylo alone to sort through the thickly unconscious parts of your minds.

\- - Kylo's POV 

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kylo reached down to cradle Bunny's limp body and she panted in his strong arms as he made his way over to the bathroom. 

He switched on the water and waited with her in his grasp as the temperature increased. Sliding open the glass door, he guided her into the warm, steamy enclosure and lowered her onto the tile. She immediately slid down and let her frame sit upon the chilled shower floor. 

As she attempted to sit back up, Kylo took a small step into the shower and let the stream of water collide with his clothed body. 

"Kylo your clothes!" She gripped onto his arm but he only inched in further, half of his body remaining outside the door, the rest drenched with water. Kylo had not a care in the galaxy about his clothes, he needed to make sure that Bunny was comfortable. 

"It's ok," his hand found her cheek and he stroked gently, "can you stand?" He offered his free hand and her fingers wrapped around his, grasping it and helping herself back onto her feet. 

"Yeah I- I think so..." Bunny steadied herself underneath the hot water, "you're all wet." Her stare fell upon his coal black boots then traveled all the way up to the neckline of his black cloak. 

"That doesn't matter," he spoke softly as his hand remained on the small of her back, lingering there just in case her legs gave out again. 

"I can take care of myself, you don't have to-" 

He cut her sentence short, "Let me help." 

"What?" She furrowed her brows and faced her bare body towards him fully. 

"Let me wash you," Kylo removed both gloves and reached for a stray wash cloth. He began running it beneath the spray head, "turn around." 

Bunny sighed softly and turned her back on him. Her body nearly twitched as his soft lips press upon her swollen ass cheek in hopes to undo his violent abuse. His hands traveled towards her lower abdomen and he massaged her with the soapy cloth. "Does that feel good?" He ran the washcloth lower between her thighs and aimed to wash away any pain.

"Yes," her voice was quiet as it traveled through the sound of water trickling down. 

His hands roamed all over, palming her limbs as she leaned herself closer to him. They traveled slowly from her butt to her hips, then slightly parted her legs again and slid in between her thighs. He placed his thumb on her hipbone and used his other four fingers to lightly trace the outside of her cunt. Kylo stepped backwards and allowed the shower head to spray her with droplets. They accentuated her tiny shoulders, glistened off of her arms, then trickled down her back. He tended to her entire body, washing every inch of her while he carelessly ignored the water pooling on the bathroom floor.

"You were so good for me," he showered her neck with little pecks and she giggled softly with delight, "you're such a good girl Bunny." Kylo blinked hard to avoid the water that was creeping it's way into his eyes. 

She never responded, only nodded against his broad and heavy chest. His hands found her scalp and he kneaded her head with some luxurious smelling shampoo and conditioner. Kylo washed her until the soles of her feet were the only thing left and he tapped her ankle in a cue to lift each foot at a time. He sunk down and gazed up at her ass, glistening and round beneath the water. As he rose back up, he engulfed her waist slightly and let the water wash away the build up of suds. 

He guided her carefully, exiting the shower and settling down onto the bathroom floor. Kylo snatched a fuzzy cotton towel and wrapped it around her frame, he watched as she gazed up at him with wet lashes and soft eyes. The afterglow on her face was breathtaking, she was breathtaking. 

"Thanks." Bunny leaned in and wrapped her delicate arms around Kylo's waist. 

His heart erupted violently and one of his hands gripped the nape of her neck, the other rubbed her back with care. 

They both stood there in the steam filled air, taking in each other's warmth for a solid minute or two. Kylo was unsure why Bunny was being so compliant and gentle, but this was the affection he'd always craved from someone... especially her. They weren't touching each other carelessly, every point of contact between them felt meticulous, it was a rush of pure energy and relief.

He couldn't refrain from taking a dive into Bunny's thoughts, just to see how affected her soul was. 

Her heart was beating rapidly, the thoughts of Kylo's affection trailed around her brain and he felt the conflict within her. He saw that she wanted to give into him, to let him hold her, to let him care for her. But something inside of her was blocking the possibility of a relationship, a sliver of hatred for Kylo and the First Order. A tiny piece of her that constantly remained on Jakku and with her deceased parents. She was confused, and he took that into consideration, releasing her from his arms. 

"Come," Kylo walked Bunny over to his bed and gave her an oversized, black t-shirt to slip into. He swallowed hard as it engulfed her frame, if he could engrave this sight into his brain forever, he would. 

"I'm tired," she drawled as she slid beneath the covers and laid her head down onto Kylo's pillow. She was in Kylo's bed, not her own. She wanted to be here with him. 

"Rest," Kylo lifted the top comforter over her frame and tucked the sides in beneath her frame. She looked precious, wrapped up and snuggled in his bundle of blankets, "I'll be back." And with that, he slipped out of his wet clothes and let them thump onto the floor. 

Kylo made his way into the bathroom and hopped into the already warmed shower. As he bathed, his only focus was Bunny and the surprising fact that she was most likely lulling to sleep in his bed. It filled him with a million different emotions, some in which he didn't fully understand. But they were comforting to him, filling him with an overwhelming source of satisfaction. 

When he returned, he found Bunny sprawled across his mattress with her hand tucked gently beneath her cheek. His breath shuddered slightly as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly. She looked so peaceful, so calm... just how he imagined her to be. 

Kylo slid into bed but let her be, careful not to wake her. As he laid there, thoughts roaming wild, Bunny suddenly curled up next to his body. His chest fluttered and his lids shut tightly at the gesture. The floral scent radiating off of her body seeped into his bloodstream and the want for her affection only grew stronger. His arms gripped over her shoulder and he pulled her against him. Tiny fireworks erupted in Kylo's mind as her cheek fell upon his tightened chest and she let out a soft hum of relaxation. The sheets glided beneath them and eventually he encapsulated Bunny's body to his. He felt her settle into him, sinking into Kylo's frame effortlessly like they were destined as a pair. 

The breaths that fell from her parted lips blew over his hair, tickling the stray pieces that framed his face. With her hand upon his chest and her head snuggled into the crook of his neck, he pulled her even closer and laid a delicate kiss upon her forehead. Kylo's hand found the back of her head and he rubbed it with care until her breathing synced with his and they were both on the same level of serenity. 

And as he lied with her, listening to her heart, sixty-one beats per minute, he felt his own working to heal itself. He hoped that this wouldn't be temporary, that this connection would have even the slightest chance of surviving. Kylo realized that his dream, the one of Bunny falling asleep in his arms, was no longer a dream at all. The reality of her impact coiled around him. And as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder...was she finally changing?


	10. Trick Or Treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- BLOOD & KNIFE PLAY

\- - Two weeks later

The morning after your 'punishment' was a lazy one, spent in bed with Kylo. He didn't leave you, he stayed the entire night and the entire morning. You were surrounded by soft breaths, warm snuggles and all of the happiness you thought you'd lost.

Nothing like your 'punishment' had happened within the past two weeks either. Mostly because for a week of it you were on your period. But the other week things were too hectic to have alone time. Together and even by yourself. 

Since that morning, Kylo had granted you more tiny bits of freedom. He let you wander the ship on your own, granted that Ap'lek or one of the other Knights were following you. But you didn't mind, oftentimes they would hang back far enough so that you could pretend you were alone. 

For the time being, Kylo also granted you access to his quarters whenever you pleased. That was what mattered to you. The choice. The choice that Kylo had finally gifted you. 

He didn't give you a choice when he took you from Jakku. He didn't give you a choice about whether or not you wanted to work for him, or be his pet. He didn't give you a choice when he told you that you might have to kill people. 

But now, having the choice to move freely between your quarters and his? That was enough. And it would be enough for the time being. 

Baby steps. 

These past two weeks have been a flurry of boring meetings with Hux, more combat training with Ap'lek and Kylo, and some trips here and there to boring loyalist planets to gain information on the Resistance. 

Even though the First Order didn't seem to have a normal calendar on their hands,–– maker forbid that they followed anyone else's schedule but their own–– you found out through chatter on one of the planets you visited, that Hallowe'en was arriving in two days.

Hallowe'en was undoubtedly your favorite holiday to celebrate on Jakku. In the past, you and Eowyn would try and scavenge for old clothes that you could possibly turn into unique costumes. Her grandparents were originally from Coruscant, where Hallowe'en is celebrated on an annual basis. You had no one other than Eowyn to thank for introducing you to such a lively holiday. 

You wanted to do something special for Kylo, and for yourself. The progress that you had made during the past two weeks with him deserved some sort of recognition. You'd thought of the idea, remembering gossip you'd heard here and there with Eowyn as you guys used to eavesdrop on glamorous people travelling to Jakku. 

The best costumes were found at a shop on Canto Bight. Maker knows where the hell that is, but you would find out. You didn't want to ask Kylo and ruin the surprise, but you knew of someone else that you could easily convince to take you; Ap'lek. 

Walking to the shared Knights of Ren quarters, you put on your best 'good girl' smile and opened yourself up to confidence. 

You went to knock on the big metal door, but to your surprise it opened right up for you. You peeked in, thinking that maybe someone was coming out or that they'd heard your footsteps, but there was no one there. 

You poked your head in cautiously and shifted your eyes from left to right. This seemed a bit too creepy... the kitchen light was on, but there wasn't anybody sitting in there, nor was there anyone on the couches and chairs. 

You felt cold suddenly, like an icy rope had wrapped itself around you, pulling you in. You took a deep breath, and walked in. As soon as you were through the frame, the door slammed shut and you yelped, jumping further into the room. 

You heard a door shut deeper down the hallway and a shiver ran up your spine. You watched closely as Cardo appeared from the darkness. He didn't have his helmet on and his appearance took your breath away, for the second time. 

You blushed, remembering that you hadn't seen him since the day of your 'punishment'. You tucked your hair behind your ears and swallowed hard. His eyes ate you up, looking down and then back up dramatically. He went to say something, but Ap'lek popped out from behind him. 

"What're you doing here love?" He cocked an eyebrow and shoved passed Cardo. 

They both stared at you, waiting for a response. Your blush intensified and you fiddled with your fingers, looking down at your feet. 

"Uh- I-I'm... Ap'lek, can I talk to you?" Well so much for being confident. 

He smirked, nodding and waltzed over to you.

Ap'lek held out his gloved hand, gesturing towards the door, "Let's go for a stroll hmm?" 

You nodded to him, not looking back at Cardo when the door flung open for you again. You walked out first and Ap'lek followed you, the door slamming shut once you were both out. You kept walking in silence but Ap'lek seemed to be waiting patiently for you to speak. 

In your head, you replayed the words you wished to say but it seemed that it was just best to cut to the chase. 

"Can we go to Canto Bight?" You blurted out harshly and looked up at him. 

He looked down at you, eyes wide, "Beg your pardon love?" 

Manners, right, "Oh! Um, can we go to Canto Bight, please?" 

He laughed, not a chuckle, like a full on laugh. He smiled and his green eyes pierced yours. 

"Well thank you for asking so nicely, but why? What for?" His tone was still filled with amusement, but his smile had disappeared. 

Kylo didn't like it when you asked to leave, and surely the Knights would know that. You were to never leave the Finalizer without Kylo's knowledge and permission. And right now, you were asking Ap'lek to disobey both. 

You smiled wide and a giddy feeling rushed through your veins, just thinking about your request had you high on anticipation. 

"I want to buy a costume! Well I don't have any money, so technically the First Order would be buying it, along with some uh... decorations too," You spoke quickly, smiling from ear-to-ear. 

Ap'lek stayed silent, clearly wanting more context. 

"Hallowe'en is in two days, and I want to maybe throw a party for us? Like all of you guys? And me and Kylo?" You shrugged, taking a deep breath, "It's my favorite holiday, and normally I'd be spending it with..." You trailed off, thinking about Eowyn, "But yeah! Can we go? Please, I want it to be a surprise for Kylo." 

More silence, but this time he was thinking. 

"The Supreme Leader does not like surprises, and this plan of yours consists of many. Both you and I would be disobeying direct orders from Master Ren." Ap'lek shook his head slightly, clearly conflicted on what his answer should be. 

You snorted, "I know Ap'lek, but c'mon! It'll be super fun. You guys don't even have to dress up, leave that part to me!" The pace of your walking increased slightly as you began to skip on the tiled floor, "You'll just have to humor me and help with the decorations. We could do it in your quarters, since they're bigger and uh, Kylo probably won't want streamers in his."

You felt your heart rate increase, enthusiasm now flowing through your veins and pumping through your heart. You were smiling so much. Genuinely. You hadn't felt this excited about anything since... 

"Fine," Ap'lek stopped walking, looking down at you. His lips curled up at the corners a tiny bit and you squealed. 

Jumping up and down you clapped, "YAY! When do we leave?" 

Ap'lek's smile broadened and he brushed some of his hair from his face, his green eyes twinkling. 

"Right now," he spun on his heel and made for the Knights' private hangar, "Master Ren is out until tomorrow morning, so we'll have to be back by then." 

With your upcoming plan wreaking havoc on your mind, you'd forgotten that he had gotten onto a different ship early this morning. As much as you didn't want to admit it, you were sad when he left. But now you were happy that he was gone, all you wished to do was shop. 

You and Ap'lek entered the Knights' private hangar and thankfully, there were no stormtroopers on duty. There were seldom any in there, the Knights always told them to fuck off, so you were glad to see that they listened. Someone would've definitely stopped you if they crossed your path, you needed this 'mission' to be a secret, just until Kylo got back. Otherwise, they'd tell him and he'd come rushing back like a lunatic. 

You had the time to plan this, now you needed the time to execute it. 

Ap'lek chose a small standard TIE fighter, one that had two seats thank the Maker. He said it'd be less conspicuous to fly than the Night Buzzard or his personal TIE. You climbed in the back seat, letting Ap'lek take control. You gasped in awe as the ship roared to life, flying from the mouth of the hangar, quicker than you'd expected. 

"Woah, this thing really moves!" You attempted to shift around to get a better look at everything flying past the windows, but the seatbelts were more like restraints, and you couldn't move much. 

Ap'lek chuckled and the ship blasted into Lightspeed. 

As the white and silver streams rushed by, you were immediately reminded of the very first time you'd experienced this method of transport. That same feeling of serendipity came rushing back and a brief flash of Kylo's smirking face clouded your memory. Only this time, the journey came to a halt much faster than the first. The ship burst into darkness and you were surrounded by stars again. Not that you could complain, the galaxy was beautiful, no matter where you found yourself in it.

The ship turned and you immediately saw a white planet come into view. It looked as if it were glistening with a thousand tiny diamonds...it was gorgeous. You entered the planet's boundaries and millions of lights came into view. Everything was so bright and obnoxious. 

Ap'lek landed the TIE at what looked to be a First Order hangar. He told the troopers that you were there by direct order of Kylo and when the troopers looked unconvinced, he waved his hand in the air and mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly, the stormtroopers were welcoming you with open arms. 

You were too excited to care what had happened so you and Ap'lek just carried on into the heart of the town. 

It was midday, but the people there were already partying. The city was booming with life, prosperity and wealth. Something that you were not used to. It awed and disgusted you simultaneously. You envied them and hated them all. 

One purpose.

You only had one purpose for being here. 

You walked past a handful of shops, but none of their names rang any bells. Ap'lek was getting impatient, saying it was getting late, but you were determined to find the one store that everyone raved about back on Jakku. 

"Do you really fancy going to this particular store? Aren't any of the other ones good enough?" He sounded a bit annoyed as you both increased your pace. 

You huffed, "No, we need to go to this one. I'll know it when I see it." 

Turning a corner on the last street downtown, it finally caught your eye. Codebreaker's Costumes, easily distinguishable with their red plom bloom logo. You squealed and darted towards the store. 

Bursting through the tall glass doors, your jaw dropped and you gasped quietly. 

Aisles and aisles of lavish costumes, racks and racks of gorgeous shoes, and cases upon cases of beautiful jewelry. 

Ap'lek quickly followed you, entering the store in a much less psycho manner than you had. You began walking around, feeling the different fabrics of the costumes. You already knew what you wanted to dress up as, but you were unsure of the color. 

"Can I help you miss?" A man with black slicked back hair approached you from the counter. He had a white stripe in the very front of his hair and was dressed in a white jacketed-suit, with a red plom bloom brooch on his lapel. He smiled devilishly and cocked an eyebrow like a wonky cartoon character. 

"Oh, um yes please," you cleared your throat, not having told Ap'lek your costume idea yet, "uh, the bunny costumes please." 

He smiled and gestured to your left, "Right this way miss." 

You swallowed hard and glanced back at Ap'lek. His eyes had widened significantly and you witnessed his fists clenched slightly with creasing leather gloves. His chin twitched as you gave a hard blink, and turned away to follow brooch dude. 

If Kylo was going to call you 'Bunny', you might as well have some fun with it. 

Brooch dude gestured to a rack that held a variety of scandalous bunny costumes. He smiled at you and shot Ap'lek a dirty look before heading back to the counter. 

You rifled through the rack, admiring everything you saw. But one caught your eye, it immediately stood out.

It was a gorgeous silk black bodysuit, strapless with laces running down each side. A corset sat in the back and cups for your breasts were sewn into the front. Designed with high-cut legs and a sweetheart neckline, it was so stunningly beautiful. With it, came black silk bunny ears, and a black lustrous bow for around your neck. Two white cuffs were given to hug your wrists and a white collar for underneath the tie, all pulled together with a big fluffy cottontail. 

It was perfect. 

You wanted to make sure that it fit just right, so you grabbed what looked to be your size and darted for the dressing room. Ap'lek followed slowly and waited patiently as you slipped into the costume. 

You stripped, save for your panties, and slipped the garment on.

Power. 

You felt powerful. And so hot. 

The only issue was, you were incapable of tying the corset by yourself. 

Kriff. 

You poked your head out of the curtain and scanned the room. 

Ap'lek was sitting on a small stool, man-spreading to the Makers. He cocked an eyebrow, "You don't look like a bunny to me, Bunny." 

You rolled your eyes and stepped out fully now, turning so that your back was facing him. 

"Well duh, I need your help lacing this damn corset please." 

You heard movement, and Ap'lek's hands fell upon your lower back. While lacing the corset, he sucked in a sharp breath and the hot air he emitted, tickled your skin. He felt so close, but you didn't blush, you didn't feel any heat pool in your lower belly. No. All you were thinking about was how Kylo was going to react when he saw you. 

Moments later, he was done and he tapped your shoulder as a cue. You spun around and smiled up at him, "Thanks," you said as you quickly went back into the dressing room. 

After adding all of the accessories, you took a glance in the mirror. Something wasn't right. You took the ears off and pulled your hair into a sleek high pony tail, pulling two pieces from the front to frame your face. You placed the ears back on and looked in the mirror again. 

Better. But still not right. 

You stepped out from behind the curtain and twirled, "So what do ya think?" 

Ap'lek stood, mouth agape, staring at you. He couldn't meet your eyes. 

You scoffed and poked him on the shoulder, "Um, hello?" 

He cleared his throat and looked you up and down, finally meeting your state. 

"Something is off," he frowned. 

"Right! I think it's this shitty bowtie and dumb cuffs," you held up your hands, twisting your wrists. 

You padded over to the jewelry case and peered in, looking for something very specific. You hoped that this place would have it. 

Brooch dude gasped when he saw you, complimenting you over and over again, saying that you 'just have to buy it'. You ignored him though, invested in finding the perfect finishing touch. 

Then, you spotted it. 

A black leather choker. It had two straps, each with hearts in the middle. Attached to the bottom heart was a ring. It was better than you could have ever imagined. A gorgeous, sexy, leather choker. A collar for Kylo's Bunny. A collar for you.

It even came with a matching leg garter. You jumped up and down with excitement, feeling your tits and ass bounce freely, you felt so... happy. 

Brooch dude grabbed them and clasped the choker on for you. He handed you the garter and you slipped it on your right thigh. Everything fit perfectly. 

"You done yet love? We gotta get going," Ap'lek called from the change rooms. 

You pranced over to him, hopping with excitement you showed him the completed look. 

"Holy fucking shit," Ap'lek's jaw dropped and he sat up on the stool adjusting his crotch. You smiled and winked at him as you walked past him back behind the curtain.

You had to admit, you did love the way his eyes fucked you, but, this was for Kylo. And you couldn't kriffing wait to see his reaction, because his reaction was the only one you cared about. 

You slipped out of your alter-ego outfit and handed it to Ap'lek. He proceeded to pay for it while you slipped back into your boring clothes and after you were finished, you met him outside the shop. 

The trip home was quiet, short exchanges of words and quick glances here and there but nothing more. You were too focused on planning everything. You'd spent too long at Codebreaker's, so you didn't have time to get decorations. You'd have to just see what you could find on the Finalizer. 

Ap'lek said he'd allow you to keep your costume hidden in his room until it was time for your big day. Once you returned back to the Finalizer, you immediately left him to search the ship for anything you could use for decorations. You rummaged through storage rooms and offices, even looked in closets and the medbay. 

Eventually you found a roll of black ribbon, well more like rope, but it was thicker so it sort of looked like ribbon. You decided it would have to do as streamers. So you grabbed it, and even found a roll of red rope you could use. The same sort of rope Kylo and Ap'lek and Cardo had used on you. Funny. 

You couldn't really find anything else, no balloons or fake blood. Lots of real blood... But you couldn't use that. You settled for your shitty ribbon excuses and some small red and yellow round light-thingies you found in a closet, then you were on your way back to the Knight's quarters. 

You stashed it all in Ap'leks room, much to his dismay, and went about your normal business after dinner. You spent the evening awaiting Kylo's return in the morning, anticipating the night you'd be having two sleeps from now. Getting comfy and cozy in your own bed, you soon dozed off dreaming about Hallowe'en. 

\- - Two days later 

When Kylo had gotten home yesterday morning, you'd barely seen him. He came to check up on you in your quarters and posted Ap'lek outside your door during his scheduled meetings. He said you couldn't go with him to these ones because they were 'different'. Whatever the kriff that meant. You pouted for a bit, but got over it quickly. You tried to act as normal as possible around Kylo and you hoped that he didn't sense anything different with Ap'lek either. 

Hallowe'en evening arrived and he hadn't said anything, so you figured it was all going according to plan. Kylo was off at another 'different meeting' and he said he could be as late as 10 o'clock, so you started getting everything ready. 

You convinced Cardo and Ushar to go and steal some snacks from the cafeteria while Ap'lek helped you with the decorations. The other Knights stood outside, making sure to give the signal when Kylo was approaching. Even though they tried to tell you that they could sense Kylo coming and a signal wasn't necessary, you fluttered your lashes and managed to create a secret knock with them.

"More to the left!" You shouted to Ap'lek who was balancing on a chair, halfway up the wall. You closed one eye, making sure the light-thingies were in the middle of the wall, "There! Perfect!" 

Ap'lek hopped down and viewed his handiwork, "Not too bad, eh love?" He smirked and you just nodded. 

You spun around slowly, eyeing up all of the creative decorations you had put in place. Well technically Ap'lek had put them up... but you'd given the directions. Same difference. 

Cardo and Ushar returned with less-than-ideal snacks, but you had to work with the food that the cafeteria had. Some muffins and crackers, along with some type of fruit you'd never seen before. You set the kitchen table with the food and placed some perky ribbon along the edge of the table. 

You took a quick glance at the clock: 9:52pm.

"He'll be here soon. I can feel it," Ap'lek gestured towards the front door. 

"Ah! Ok, I'm gonna go change," you looked up at him, "uh... can you help me with the corset again?" With a low giggle, you furrowed your brows. 

Ap'lek smiled while rubbing his jaw, and nodded. 

After entering his room, you stripped with haste, not caring that Ap'lek was staring right at you. For kriffs sake, he'd already seen you naked and you needed to get dressed... quickly. 

You slid into the bodysuit, lifting each tit to rest in the perfectly round cups and sucking in your stomach as Ap'lek tied the corset. With each pull, it got tighter and tighter until your waist was even more snatched than it normally was. You slid on the leg garter, adjusting it so it laid flat and perfectly on your right thigh. You attached the fluffy cottontail and wiggled your bum in the mirror happily. 

"Let me tell you love, you sure picked a damned good costume..." he laughed under his breath, "he'll like it."

"I mean, I hope so..." You flashed a smile and continued on preparing yourself. 

You'd done your makeup earlier in the day, telling Kylo that you were just bored and practicing. He seemed to buy it so he left you alone. You were never one to do heavy makeup but this was a special occasion. 

You wore thick black eyeliner with a sharp wing that went out and came back into your crease just a tiny bit. You even managed to find some fluffy fake eyelashes while on Canto Bight so you glued them carefully to your lash line. Filling in your brows, you followed the curve of your natural high arch and highlighted your brow bone with a frosty color. You bronzed your face with powder and dotted the apples of your cheeks with a pinky blush, capping your cheekbones with the same highlighter. All that was left, lipstick. You went for a rich, crimson shade, adding a matching gloss on top. 

You pulled your hair up into your classic high ponytail, and of course let the two front pieces fall in front of your face.

Early this morning you had taken a long, hot shower. Shaving every inch of your body and using a body scrub for good measure, your skin was slick and shiny now. Topping everything off with a decadent scented body lotion, and a few good spritzes of the perfume Kylo bought you last week, you were all set. 

You placed the bunny ears on and situated them so that one was tilted downwards the slightest bit, a touch of innocence. 

You held the choker in your hands and laughed. It really did look more like a collar, but at this point you didn't mind. You were playing on the fact that Kylo called you 'Bunny', that he declared you his 'Pet', so you thought it couldn't fit better. 

You handed Ap'lek the collar and he placed it carefully around your neck, fastening it tightly in place. You took one last look in the mirror and your mouth fell open.

Power. Sex. Beauty. 

It was all coursing through your veins now. 

Excitement. Anticipation. Fear. 

You hoped more than anything in the entire galaxy that Kylo would be pleased with your surprise. Especially because it meant so much to you. 

You walked outside with your head held high and both Cardo and Ushar's mouths dropped, their eyes flicking from your toes to your ears. 

You loved the way your black stilettos clicked and clacked on the tile floor of the Knights' quarters, feeling your confidence surge with every step. 

Then you heard it, the secret knock. Half of you was amused that they actually had actually done it, the other half was completely terrified that it was all happening now. You took a deep breath and decided to just fucking go for it. No turning back now. 

The other Knights came inside, as per your plan, and they situated themselves on the chairs and couches. Cardo and Ushar, still gaping at you, went to their spots in the kitchen, near the table of food. Ap'lek stood behind you, grasping his axe as always and nodding to you when he knew Kylo was inches away from the door.

You heard Kylo's heavy footsteps and you stepped forwards, creeping closer toward the door when it swung open. Kylo emerged, the door shutting behind him, and he immediately stopped in his tracks. 

Stars, he was so gorgeous. He had his entire get-up on, save for his mask, and he was even clutching his lightsaber. You shivered and clenched. For kriffs sake. 

He stepped towards you, closing the distance in two big strides. He swallowed hard and you moaned at the sight of his throat bobbing. 

His eyes darted around the room, seeing the Knights so oddly positioned, the decorations, the food, hearing the soft party music playing in the background.

And then his eyes landed on you. 

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" 

Great, so he's pissed. 

"I wanted to surprise you!" You chimed, hopping on your feet. You could feel your tits bounce and you saw Kylo glance down for a split-second. "it's Hallowe'en today, and I used to celebrate it back home with... well I wanted to celebrate it here! With you!" 

Kylo didn't say anything, his mouth only twitched at the corner, his jaw clenching. He looked to Ap'lek, his brows raising. 

"Master, it was all her idea. Place looks pretty great though huh?" Ap'lek chuckled and held his hand out towards the shitty decorations. 

Kylo stiffened, but then he sighed and his shoulders relaxed. 

\- - Kylo's POV 

He looked down at Bunny, seeing her dressed as... well a bunny. She looked delicious, and Kylo wanted to devour her. But she also looked so incredibly happy. The happiest he's seen her since she'd experienced Lightspeed for the first time. 

The decorations, the food, the whole set-up was atrocious and Kylo wanted to get the fuck out of there. But... he looked down at Bunny, and seeing the way she was lighting up the dark pool in his heart... he decided that for one night she could have this. 

He'd reprimand her and Ap'lek later. Separately of course. 

Bunny would be getting her punishment tonight.

But for right now, seeing her glowing with delight, that was enough for him. In fact, it was exhilarating. And it was making Kylo feel something that he hadn't felt in years. 

He caressed Bunny's cheek, before moving to finger the ring on her collar. Fuck. 

"Look at you. All dressed up and pretty for me hmm?" He took a step in and whispered quietly, just to her, "This is very nice Bunny," Kylo gestured to the room around them. 

Bunny's teeth sunk into her lower lip, so red and plump. She smiled and gazed up at him, leaning herself towards his body before jerking away to turn up the music. 

"Let's dance!" 

\- - Y/N's POV 

You were so ecstatic that Kylo wasn't mad at you. You felt something tug at your heart strings when he called you pretty, when he called your dream 'nice'. Something was changing, you could feel it all too clearly now. 

But, for the time being, it was time to fucking party. 

Kylo refused to dance with you, but you convinced Ap'lek and Ushar to bust a few moves. They were horribly stiff and awkward, but you were having too much fun to notice. 

Everyone munched on the snacks and bustled about the Knights' quarters until you were the only one left dancing. Everyone else was slumped on the couches and chairs, watching you. You were sweaty and breathing hard from dancing for so long, but you didn't care. This was the most you'd ever gotten away with, and you were thinking that maybe Kylo had gifted you much more freedom than you'd thought. 

Maybe you had finally gained his trust. 

More importantly, maybe he had finally gained yours. 

The night buzzed on and before you knew it, it was almost 1am. Half of the Knights had dozed off on the couches, Ap'lek was talking with Kylo, and Ushar was still eating. 

Your hardcore dancing had evolved into slow swaying as your limbs were like jelly, but you couldn't stop. Your body was exhausted, but your mind and soul were on fire. Sparking with all the serotonin flooding your veins. 

You could feel yourself going, but you didn't go to sit, you just let yourself collapse from exhaustion. Strong arms caught you, leather-gloved fingers wrapped themselves around your legs and picked you up from the floor. 

Through half-lidded eyes you looked up and were met with blazing amber irises. 

"Let's call it a night Bunny..."

You smiled, "Kylo..." you hummed, nestling further into his chest. 

He carried you bridal-style towards the door, it flinging open and making you flinch. Kylo turned his head back, "Clean this up now." 

"Yes Master," Ap'lek called from inside. You poked your head from over Kylo's shoulders and waved weakly at Ap'lek. He winked and nodded before the door shut completely. 

You swore you dozed off because you were back at Kylo's quarters in roughly two seconds, even though the Knights quarters were located on the other side of the Finalizer. 

Kylo plopped you on his bed and you watched as he began stripping his many, many layers. 

You cleared your throat, suddenly feeling not-so-tired anymore. 

"Uh, thank you Kylo. For uh... letting me, I mean us, celebrate Hallowe'en," you spoke quickly, fingering the ring on your collar. 

He eyed you, now only in his black pants and thin black undershirt. His chest was rising and falling quickly, yours the same. 

"My pleasure Bunny," he emphasized the word 'pleasure' and you clenched. 

You groaned and rubbed at your feet. Suddenly, Kylo was kneeling in front of you, taking your heels off for you. Left, then right. You sighed with relief and wiggled your toes, slowly coaxing the feeling back into them. 

Kylo didn't let go of you though. He gently massaged the arch of your foot, working his way up your calf until his fingers came to the garter on your thigh. 

He fingered the heart ring in the middle of it before slowly dragging his hands to clutch around your waist. With the corset on, he could almost entirely wrap his hands around your torso. He moved his hands up, slowly tracing the faint scars that your run in with Palpatine had left you. 

What were once rivers of lightning were now mere shadows of it. 

"So precious..." his eyes danced over your body and you tilted your head back, arching your back so that your chest pushed up into his touch. He felt so good. His hands, his words. 

"But so filthy," he snapped the word as his hand encompassed your throat. He squeezed hard and your head shot back up. 

You tried to force your legs together, but Kylo's body was in the way, his free hand keeping them held open. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you know what you've done Bunny?" His tongue snaked out and he licked his bottom lip, "Not only did you directly disobey my orders, but you somehow convinced my Knights to disobey me as well. And you know how I feel about disobedience." 

You tried to speak, but Kylo was restricting any air getting in, and any words getting out. So you nodded. 

"You walk around in this little outfit? In front of my men?" He sighed heavily and clenched his jaw, "Do not entertain them Bunny. You're mine." Kylo sighed hard, "Now I find myself having to discipline you. And after such a nice evening too," his hand snaked up your thigh, playing with the garter on your thigh. 

You managed a weak whimper and squirmed. 

"Pity to have to destroy such a lovely costume," he tugged hard and the garter snapped free from your thigh. 

You thrashed against his hands, but it was no use. You knew this, but it was much more fun to fight it. It provoked him and you craved the life giving reaction that he always gave. 

He released your throat and you gulped down the oxygen now flowing freely into your lungs. Kylo's hands wrapped themselves around your waist, slowly creeping up and behind your back until his fingers found the laces of your corset. His face was so close to yours, you could feel his hot, intoxicating breath on your lips. You inhaled and he instantly ripped your bodysuit, tearing the corset lacing until it hung loosely on your chest. 

"KYLO!" Your hands found his chest and you shoved him as hard as you could. 

He didn't move a muscle. He only smirked as he pulled the gorgeous fabric from your body. An invisible hand pushed you onto the bed and Kylo tugged the remnants of the bodysuit off your body. His eyes darkened and he groaned deep like an animal.

The cold air hit your centre like an icy blast and then you remembered. You didn't wear any panties. Cause who likes panty lines? 

Kylo scoffed, "What a dirty fucking slut," he tossed the bodysuit behind him like a corpse and retched your legs apart. 

You moaned and wiggled, but he held you down. You were dripping for him already, responding to the way he talked to you. Loving the way you could make him lose control so easily. 

"You did all this, went through all of this trouble..." he trailed off as he ate up your pussy with his eyes. 

You took the opportunity to jump in with something along the lines of insanity...

"All for you Daddy," you drawled your words, drenching them with sugar and spice. 

Kylo's eyes flashed with something sinister and he growled. 

He stalked over to his cape on the floor, reached into one of the pockets and pulled out one of the red ropes from the party. Your breath shuddered slightly as you wondered why he had taken it. 

"Trick, or treat Bunny?" His voice was like molasses, thick and dark. Drenched with sweetness and seduction. Amusement laced throughout. 

He strolled back over to you and you were lifted from the bed with an invisible hand. Dangling in front of him, arms and legs paralyzed in place, you watched with your mouth open as he pawed at the bulge in his pants. 

He clicked his tongue, "Until we can buy you a real one, this will have to do."

"What do you me-"

The invisible hand suffocated your airway, crushing your windpipe with nothing but an invisible force. The Force. Kriffs sake.

Kylo trailed a finger up the length of your nude body, hooking his index finger in the ring on your collar. Your eyes widened with realization. 

A leash... for your collar. 

You tried to wiggle, tried to speak, but it was all useless against him. 

Kylo looped the rope through the ring and secured it tightly. He took a few steps back and grasped your new leash with passion. Suddenly, you were dropped and you fell to your knees, the Force leaving your body completely as you gasped for air once again. 

Clutching at your throat, you felt the tight knot around it, sensing an even tighter knot forming in your lower belly. You glanced down and there was a pool of wetness gathered beneath your pussy. You winced and looked back up, Kylo was now standing in front of you, cock out and in your face. 

You moaned and stared at him half-lidded. 

"You look so pretty like this little girl..." Kylo's hand found his cock and he began with long strokes while staring huskily into your eyes, "so desperate for Daddy hmm?" 

You were so totally gone. You nodded, "Yes Daddy." You spread your knees further apart and sank down enough for your lips to be level with Kylo's erection. Red and needy, the veins protruding and pearly beads of precum dripping from the tip. 

He growled and tugged your leash so that your closed lips brushed up against the tip of his dick. Precum glided over your lips, mixing with your lipstick. 

"I think the only thing we'll be able to keep from your little outfit is your new collar and those cute ears, hmm?," he jerked his head towards the scrap pieces of your body suit. You huffed, pissed that he'd ruined your outfit. 

He laughed, maliciously and dark, "Oh Bunny, that's not the only thing I'm going to ruin." 

You moaned. Aloud. And Kylo took the invitation to push passed your lips, sinking himself fully beyond your throat. You gagged over his length, your lips stretching over his width. 

You drooled all over yourself as Kylo ruthlessly face-fucked you into oblivion. Each time he pulled away, you could see your rich, rose colored lipstick painted on his shaft and groin. You knew that your makeup was now ruined too. 

Tears fell from your eyes and your throat stung with pain, then numbness. You blinked hard and tried to catch a break. But Kylo grabbed your ponytail and held your face in place as he snapped his hips violently into your mouth. He held your face still and his body began to quake. You replied with a low hum, drooling all over his throbbing dick.

"Fuck..." Kylo moaned loudly as he poured his cum down your throat. It coated your esophagus and you choked over the amount trailing down. He pulled out of your mouth with a sickening sound and you gasped for air, wiping your mouth, swallowing, and clearing your throat.

Your cunt screamed at you to be touched, your arousal pouring from you, now onto the floor. You wiggled in your current position and blinked rapidly while staring into his glossy eyes. 

Kylo abruptly lifted you up with one hand and tossed you onto the bed. "I have something for you," he said as he once again went to retrieve something from the pocket of his cape. 

You attempted to catch your breath, pressing your legs together to relieve the immense pressure building there. 

He came back with a small knife in hand. The hilt was long and round, with a black and red design on it, it was dainty and small. The blade too was long and it shined with sharpness.

"Now stay still Bunny," Kylo spoke slowly and the Force was assaulting your body again, holding your thighs open wide and your hands pinned to your sides. 

You gasped, eyes watching Kylo very closely. 

He knelt between your legs and pressed a hot kiss on each inner thigh. His hand massaged your calves and he bent forward, deepening his kisses on your thighs. Moving from one to the other and with each pass he got closer and closer to your pussy. 

He inhaled, his lips right over your centre and you clenched. 

"I saw that. You like this. The anticipation. You're eager, aren't you princess?" You whimpered and tried to move, useless again as the Force held you strong. 

Kylo stood up and your clit was met with the sensation of his still throbbing cock. He slid it between the lips of your cunt, ultimately teasing you until it drove you crazy. 

"Can you..." You gazed into his eyes with a desperate, wanton expression, "please."

Kylo lifted his dick from your sex a placed a soft boop on your nose with his finger, "Patience Bunny. You'll get it soon."

He smirked and placed a hot kiss upon your pussy, his pink lips almost engulfing your folds entirely. You moaned and watched as he lapped his tongue along your cunt. 

Kylo dove back into devouring you. He moaned, primal, deep, "You taste so good Bunny, now be a good girl for Daddy. Stay still." His words ghosted hot air on your cunt and your head fell back, your body escaping to the place Kylo's lips were taking you. 

You took one breath, two, and on the third you screamed. Your head shot back up and you watched as Kylo drew a slow, long line on your thigh. 

With the knife. 

His mouth was still on your lips, and his tongue had now found your clit. Your body was trapped between a state of ecstasy and agony. Burning passion radiating from your cunt, and just pure burning radiating from your thigh. 

You felt the blood trickle down your leg and onto the bed, pooling beneath you like your arousal dripping from your pussy. The bed sheets were soaked with your wetness, your sweat, and now your blood too. 

"Kylo I...shit," You moaned, and decided that the combination of pleasure and pain was granting you a much stronger high than you'd ever experienced before.

Kylo grunted with satisfaction, his mouth never leaving your centre, except when he leaned back slightly to put the knife in his other hand. 

"You're doing so well," he cooed as you watched in horror, knowing what was coming. You clenched your jaw, along with your cunt, as Kylo pressed his lips back to your folds. At the same time he pressed the knife into your other thigh. 

You sucked in a deep breath and whipped against your invisible restraints. 

"Kylo, please..." 

He obeyed your cries and the Force was lifted from your arms. Your legs were still pinned down, but you figured that was for the best. Your hands flew to Kylo's hair, wrapping themselves in his raven curls and tugging when his tongue flicked your clit especially hard. As the knife pressed into your thigh again, you sunk your nails into his scalp. Kylo's moans buzzed through your skin and the vibrations coursed through you. 

You cried out violently, "PLEASE! I need to... Daddy!"

Kylo chuckled against your folds and he sucked your clit between his teeth. Assaulting your sensitive nub, you felt something foreign push into you. You immediately clenched around it, not knowing or caring what it was. 

The added fullness, combined with Kylo's mouth and tongue, was barreling you towards your orgasm quickly. Curiosity did seep in, and you glanced down. 

Your breath hitched as you saw Kylo holding the knife in between your legs. 

By the blade. 

Blood, now yours and his, dripped from it onto the sheets as Kylo fucked you with the hilt of the knife. You moaned at how utterly obscene this was, and you moaned even louder at the realization that you were enjoying it. 

Kylo's lips parted from yours for a second as he spoke seductively, "Cum for me my dirty Bunny." 

And you did. 

Euphoria enraptured your brain and body, your soul travelled to a different dimension as Kylo ascended you onto the throne of your favorite high. Your upper body twitched, your legs still stuck in place. You writhed on the spot, your nails digging into Kylo's scalp as his tongue dragged out your spasms until they eventually faded into tiny hiccups. 

One last long, wet lick, and Kylo swallowed your cum. Licking his lips. You glanced down at him as he pulled the knife from your cunt. You winced as it came out, the mixture of blood and cum collected on the hilt. 

He brought it to your mouth, "Open up baby." 

You did, and closed your lips around the bottom. You sucked and your taste buds exploded with the flavour of iron mixed with the tangy sweetness of your cum. You moaned onto the weapon and blinked at Kylo when you were done. He pulled it from your lips and tossed it onto the bed. You caught a glimpse of his hand and there was a perfect slice right in the middle of his palm. 

If he was in pain, he didn't show it. 

As the adrenaline of your high began to wear off, the pain on your thighs started to settle in. You winced as the Force freed your legs and you moved them about. 

You looked down.

Three jagged lines. One on your left thigh, and two on your right. Not too deep, but still bleeding slightly.

"One for each of the rules you disobeyed," Kylo spoke quietly as he bent back down to kiss your wounds. He held your thighs strong as he kissed and licked at the red lines, his tongue hot on the already inflamed cuts. Your body ignited again and you felt more pleasure than pain. 

Your cuts hurt of course, but Kylo's lips made them feel like warm desire. You sighed, feeling completely drained now. Your limbs were actual jelly and your soul was finally tired. You sprawled out onto the mattress and let yourself fall into a free state of serenity. 

As your lids fluttered shut, you felt Kylo remove your collar and ears. The cold press of a cloth upon your face and over your body made you shiver slightly, but you sunk into the cool relief. You let your body relax as Kylo removed what was left of your makeup, as well as clean your body of the various fluids drenching it. He ran the soft and wet material along the three slits in your leg, gently soaking up any dried or remaining blood. His hands, encompassed by another dry cloth, caressed each part of your body as he made sure that you were clean. 

When his touch left, your head shifted slightly and your gaze fell upon his bare, muscular back. He stood tall and broad as he dug through one of his drawers. He seemed to be in his own world now, so you closed your eyes again and returned to your calm state of mind. 

Suddenly, he returned to the bed and grasped both of your arms with care. He lifted them above your head and pulled what felt like a baggy article of clothing, over your head. You let him dress you in his warm and comfortable sweatshirt, admiring the way that the fabric smelt just like him. As you pulled the sleeves up to your chin and nuzzled your face into the front of it, you curled up into a ball and balanced yourself on the foamy mattress. Your chest immediately swarmed with comfort and safety knowing that he was watching over you.

"You did so good Bunny," Kylo whispered as he pulled the covers over your spent body, "Daddy's proud of you." He placed a delicate kiss upon your forehead and stroked your head gently. 

A soft smile formed on your face as his words devoured your beating heart. 

"And I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight my sweet girl." His voice was rich as his lips ghosted the rest of your face, kissing your cheeks, then traveling to meet the tip of your nose. 

You only nodded, almost too weak to form a reply. With one last, faint smile, you began to drift off into a deep sleep.

You'd never felt happier to have been punished. Maybe life with him wouldn't be so bad after all. You'd be good, and he'd reward you. You'd be bad and he'd punish you. But if your punishments were like this, then maybe it wouldn't be so terrible. 

Maybe you'd learn to love it. To crave it. Maybe you already had. 

You fell asleep and dreamed about your life. Because now, you were living your dreams.


End file.
